Charlotte
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Hermione's best friend Ginny finds herself pregnant with no support from her family or the father of the baby. Hermione takes her in and when Ginny dies she is left with Charlotte and then finds herself having to live with Charlotte's dad, Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

_HI Everyone_

_its so awesome to be back. I had this one in my head for quite a while and it is finished so don't worry. I also haven't forgotton my other Fics either just getting my creative juices flowing again._

_Hope you enjoy it_

_Love Sirius xox_

**Charlotte**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat down heavily on the lounge of her tiny flat. She only had a small two seater chair in the lounge room because that was all that would fit in there. She had a fairly decent coffee table in the middle, a square wooden one with drawers under each side but considering it doubled as a dining room table, it was also small. The room had boxes scattered all around labelled, kitchen, bedrooms, and lounge. Hermione's heart was very heavy today as she had to leave her home and move to another country, England. It was cold and horrible there, not like Paris where the sun shone in summer and the atmosphere was romantic and the people were beautiful. You could walk down the street and see stunning models or normal everyday people and still get a smile from each of them. Hermione loved to have lunch in the small cafe's that were littered around the cobblestone streets. She usually tried to have a treat once a month and she always tried a different one. Hermione's parents lived in France until they passed away a few years ago. She considered going to live somewhere else but her heart would always be in Paris.

Hermione had been to England for Christmas to visit her best friend on a few occasions and each time she hated it.

Hermione Granger had attended the France Witchcraft and Wizardry school and when she was in first year the school linked up with Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School and started a program like a pen-pal program. Hermione was allocated a witch named Ginny Weasley and they started communicating instantly. Hermione was quite a shy girl and from the stories that Ginny wrote in her letters, it was obvious they both led opposite lives. Ginny was so adventurous and exciting as well as the fact she had six brothers, but the one man she would always talk about was this guy named Harry Potter. At first she spoke about how cocky he was, he was the school know it all, and most importantly he was like a man whore, a different girl every week. Hermione also knew from the press that he was also the boy who lived and then the Saviour of the Wizarding world. Ginny's letters ceased during the war but after everything was done Ginny invited her to come and spend her first Christmas together. They hit it off straight away, it was like they had been friends forever not just pen-pals. Ginny introduced her to all her brothers and even though the younger one, Ron, had tried to get to know her better it never worked out. Hermione was painfully shy and it came across as being a bit snobby. Ginny and Hermione planned many holidays together and each one had been fantastic. Hermione had clung to Ginny's relationship like the life line that it was. Even though Hermione was a beautiful woman with the most gentlest soul a person could have, most people, namely men, couldn't get past her intelligence and shyness so therefore she led a lonely life.

Hermione finished school and became a Healer and she loved her job immensely, that Christmas Ginny came over to help her celebrate her new job and they decided to celebrate with a holiday to the Bahamas in a few months time. Whilst at this holiday Ginny confided in Hermione with a little secret of her own.

The two girls were lazying on a poolside beach chair and Ginny was snacking on some dip and chips, for the third time that morning.

"Hey Gin, you better take it easy, you will lose your beautiful figure." Hermione sipped on her drink and waited for a comment back but one didn't come.

After a few long minutes, Ginny spoke, "Hey Mione, what would you say if I told you something that was a bit shocking?" Ginny quickly popped a chip into her mouth looking intently at her friend.

"What could be so shocking Gin, you are as squeaky clean as me?" Hermione laughed but again when she didn't get a response, she removed her sunglasses and swung her body around the long sun chair and sat up to face her friend.

"OK Gin, spill," Hermione said and Ginny looked over at her and also sat up. Hermione could tell she was nervous and this also made her feel nervous. "Ginny you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Ginny looked out over the crystal blue pool and watched the people swimming and the children jumping in through the man made wave pool. Hermione waited and gave her friend time to collect her thoughts and after what felt like an eternity, Ginny took a breath and then spoke.

"Mione, I have been seeing someone."

"Ginny, that's great, that's nothing to be worried about," Hermione let out the breath she was unconsciously holding in but Ginny continued.

"Yeah I know but it's not quite as simple as that. My family have basically been furious over this union and umm, well they have disowned me." Hermione almost fell off the seat and had to grab the side of the chair to steady herself. She was absolutely sure people would be able to see her heart beating through the flimsy swim top she had on over her bathing suit.

"Gin, I...I...I don't know what to say."

"Yeah I know, hey." Ginny leant back in her chair to give Hermione time to absorb everything and then realise there were huge gaps in her story. It didn't take long.

"Hang on Gin, why would your family act so rash, I mean is the guy married?"

"Umm no, he isn't."

"Ok then is he a muggle?" Hermione personally didn't have a problem with that with herself being from non magical parents but to pure bloods it was definitely no no. Ginny shook her head to say no and Hermione was running out of ideas.

"OK Ginny Weasley spill it, what the hell is the problem then?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest and waited.

"It's Harry Potter."

Not a sound could be heard, every bird must have fallen out of the sky and every child must have stopped to look at her because Hermione was sitting in silence. The word she had just said was pounding in her head. Harry Potter, she couldn't possibly have said Harry Potter.

"Gin, come on, you didn't say Harry Potter, like THE Harry Potter."

Again another nod for confirmation and Hermione saw red.

"Are you friggin insane Ginny, that man is the worst possible man to be with and besides, he would never settle with one woman. He is an obnoxious, male chauvinistic pig who can't keep it in his pants for one minute. Oh my Merlin Ginny, what were you thinking?"

"I know Mione, but I thought what we had was special but I was obviously mistaken." Ginny said and if Hermione was listening she would have heard the pain in it.

"Mistaken, mistaken! I'd say you were bloody mistaken Ginny, that man is a bloody idiot. He runs around with every woman, every single woman, maybe I should say anything on two legs that has a heart beat would be closer to the truth." Hermione was so frustrated she just couldn't continue. Ginny sat there and listened to her ranting, she knew it was coming as the two of them had spoken many times about her silly childhood crush on him.

"Gin, just leave him and forget about him, I am sure your family will take you back in a heartbeat." Hermione took a big swig of her drink and watched Ginny. Then alarm bells started going off in Hermione's mind, again.

"What else?" she asked.

Ginny tried to avoid the question but Hermione wouldn't give in.

"I said what else Ginny, you haven't told me everything." Ginny looked at her and then asked, "Why do you say that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laid back down on the seat. She knew her friend well enough to know when she was hiding something and she was definitely hiding something now. Ginny sat up and asked Hermione if she wanted another drink from the bar and Hermione nodded. She didn't need to tell her what she wanted as Ginny knew she never touched alcohol. Hermione laid in her chair and watched her walk away, she wondered what else could be the problem but nothing came to mind. Ginny approached the bar and a man turned around briskly and almost bumped into her with a tray full of drinks but Ginny quickly put up her hands and protected her stomach.

Hermione gasped, her best friend was pregnant.

_So what do you think?_

_Let me know review if you like._

_Sirius xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone_

_Here's number 2, hope you like it Thanks so much for my faithful readers, you guys are awesome_

_Sirius xo as usual not J. just like playing in her world. :-)_

**Charlotte**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's suspicions were confirmed when Ginny came back with the drinks. She didn't find a need to chastise her as she was going through enough without any added wrath. Ginny explained that her and Harry had been seeing each other off and on, which deserved another roll of the eyes, for about six months. They were having a great time, Harry was living the high life and Ginny fell into his web of deceit. They then started seeing each other regularly for about three months when Ginny decided to surprise him one night. She had originally told him she was working but after a shift change at the Daily Prophet, she scored the evening off. Ginny went to the shop and bought a nice bottle of Champagne and then apparated straight over to Harry's home. She walked in and heard talking in the Dining room and as she approached she started to make out the words and when she heard her name, excitement made her stop and listen.

"Oh come on Jezebel, how could I ever choose that Ginny girl over you," Harry crooned. Then the unknown girl pouted and Harry continued.

"She's only a fling, plus you know I am only doing it to get that Ron Weasley off side. I can't stand him and plus you know you are my girl Jezebel, it evens rhymes sweetie, my girl Jezebel, my girl Jezebel."

The girl laughed and Harry stood her up and walked her over to the open fireplace and started to slowly remove her clothes. Ginny couldn't listen or watch anymore, her heart was breaking into a million pieces so she turned around and left. As she passed by the hall table she put the bottle of Champagne down and conjured a note that said, Thanks for nothing Harry, and then she apparated out.

Ginny was openly crying and Hermione was trying to comfort her.

"What did he say when you told him you were pregnant?" Ginny roughly wiped the tears away and proceeded to tell her about how her parents took it first.

"They demanded I get rid of it, they talked about my baby like it was a gnome in the garden that needed to be banished. It broke my heart and that was when I said it was me and my baby or nothing. Well no surprise what they chose." Ginny had a resolved look on her face and Hermione secretly admired her strength.

"Maybe once the baby is born then they might feel differently Gin, just give them some time." Ginny shook her head and then told Hermione some of the hurtful things they said to her, things like she was after his money, she was no better than a whore, she was carrying a demon child. It got worse and worse and truth be told Hermione couldn't really listen to it anymore. She hugged Ginny while she cried and then Ginny hugged her while she apologised for her horrible behaviour.

By the end of the trip, the two friends had decided they would try to do as much as they could together. Ginny had decided that she needed to continue working as long as she could and then try and find some freelance work. Hermione suggested she move into her ridiculously small unit but Ginny decided to stay where she was at least until the baby was born as that was where her work was.

Sad as it was, with everything that happened with her family Ginny had no other friends to depend on, all she had was Hermione.

The time flew by quickly and Hermione was getting used to flooing to London. She went to every doctors visit, every appointment at the hospital and was even there in September when Charlotte Lily Weasley-Potter was born. Ginny passed her daughter over to her best friend and said, "Meet your God daughter, Charlotte." Hermione cried tears of joy and hugged the precious little bundle in her arms. The three ladies moved in together to Hermione's flat and even though it was tight it was all they could do for the time being. Hermione spent many months convincing Ginny to send her parents an owl, and after some heavy persuasion, she finally gave in.

Not a good idea.

Ginny received the worst Howler she had ever received and the horrible hurtful words will never be forgotten by the two women. After witnessing the wrath of the Weasley family, Hermione asked what the real problem was. Ginny explained that during the war, Harry was indirectly responsible for the death of Arthur and George Weasley, Ginny's dad and one of her twin brothers. Even though many people witnessed the accident, they all agreed Harry was not responsible but you could not tell the Weasley Family that. It was completely set in their minds that Harry was a killer so when Ginny started fraternising with the enemy, it was completely unforgivable. Hermione never asked again and decided to not bring it up again.

Hermione enjoyed her job at the hospital and spent many hours working and studying to further her career. Ginny always apologised for intruding on her life but Hermione absolutely loved the company. She loved watching Charlotte grow everyday and each day she couldn't wait to get home for cuddles, Hermione also enjoyed seeing Ginny bloom as a successful mother. Life was good and the years passed by but then the unthinkable happened.

Charlotte was already three and spent her days running around after her mum and being the handful most three year olds are. Ginny felt a bit ill and started having time off work. She didn't want to worry Hermione so she kept it to herself and put it down to being tired trying to look after her daughter as well as work. Ginny finally went to a doctor and he discovered she had a rare form of cell mutation. The first question she asked was, is it hereditary and after hearing no definitely not, she was relieved for her daughter. Ginny's health deteriorated very quickly and even after trying every known spell, potion and even some trial potions and then as a desperate attempt, muggle medicine, Ginny lost her fight and died when Charlotte was three and a half years old.

Hermione and a handful of her work friends who had come to know Ginny through Hermione attended the funeral. Hermione sent her family the funeral notice with a note to inform them of their daughter's demise but no one showed up. A Professor from Hogwarts came to the funeral and even though Hermione was in no state, she did remember his name as Professor Dumbledore. The funeral started with a song that was one of Ginny's favourites and since green was her favourite colour, they dressed her in green as did Hermione and Charlotte. The coffin was white and in her hands she held a bunch of white lilies. After the service Charlotte walked up to the coffin and with tears running down her tiny cheeks she gently touched the glass cover where her mothers face was sleeping and said in her bravest voice, "Bye Mummy, I love you always, have sweet dreams mummy." The tears were streaming down everyone's face and Charlotte's bright green eyes also glistened with tears.

Hermione and Charlotte went back to the unit and the people who attended the funeral came back for drinks and finger foods. Hermione was preparing drinks in the kitchen when Professor Dumbledore approached her.

"Miss Granger, I am so very sorry for your loss," Hermione turned and thanked him while offering him some tea. Professor Dumbledore took a cup and motioned for her to stay with him for a moment.

"Miss Granger, are you aware of the Last Will and Testament from Miss Weasley?" Hermione huffed out a breath and spoke to him, "No Professor, Ginny and I own what you see in this flat and trust me its not that much. I work at the hospital and I had plenty of savings but her illness cost us quite a bit. I need to look after Charlotte now and I need to plan for our future." Professor Dumbledore nodded and then spoke again.

"Its not material possessions I am talking about Miss Granger, I am wondering whether Miss Weasley left you as Charlotte's guardian?" Hermione was shocked and then she got quite a bit angry.

"Look Professor, I don't know whether you know the Weasley's but they disowned Ginny years ago, we tried to reconcile but they wouldn't have it, so if they think they are getting Charlotte they have another thing coming. Trust me I will fight for that little girl till the day I die," Hermione was red and flustered.

"Your actions are noble Miss Granger but what about her father, I believe Mr Harry Potter is the biological father of Charlotte, is this correct?" Hermione's voice was lost and she couldn't form a single word let alone thought. That sleaze bag, good for nothing, man whore was going to take Charlotte, Hermione's knees fell weak and she collapsed on the kitchen floor.

Ginny and Hermione hadn't discussed him again after that Bahamas trip and he had almost been forgotten. Except for the fact that Charlotte had his emerald green eyes and beautiful straight black hair, they rarely talked of him. Hermione never questioned Ginny's choice to give Charlotte the Weasley-Potter name and quite honestly she didn't give it another thought. Although, the last thing that beautiful little girl needed was to become the centre of the media circus because of who her dad happened to be.

Hermione felt two strong arms lift her up and she thanked her boss Professor Riddock. Everyone put it down to all the stress of the last month and her boss gave her a month off to try and get herself and Charlotte back on track.

The next few weeks were horrible. Charlotte constantly woke up calling her mummy and Hermione just couldn't settle her down and they both ended up in tears. Many nights Hermione had dreams that Ginny was alive and well and then she woke up to her reality. She was very careful to not let Charlotte see her crying even though it was almost once a day in the beginning. Hermione was so worried about Charlotte she was neglecting herself and she was quickly running herself into the ground. One day the two girls went for a quick shopping trip and Hermione ran into her boss's wife who also worked with her and they had a quick chat.

"Hermione love, you look terrible, you've lost so much weight and your hair is stringy and your complexion is grey. Sweetie you have to start looking after yourself or the authorities will say you're unfit to look after Charlotte." This had not come into Hermione's mind before, she was so concerned with making sure Charlotte was ok, she didn't give herself a second thought.

There was way too much on the line, it was time for her to get back on track.

The next two months were actually quite good, Hermione went back to work part time and Charlotte attended the child care within the hospital. Charlotte was excited again and came home constantly chatting about her day with the other kids. The teachers were trained to teach the children basic magic skills and Charlotte absolutely loved it. They discovered she was a natural when it came to flying and Hermione told the school her mum once considered playing for the Chudley Cannons. They loved having their days together and Hermione always planned something special for her. One day it was a trip to the park, the next time it was ice cream by the bay. Charlotte quickly developed a love for books and Hermione found she was coming home with a new book every week. They were both happy.

Charlotte's fourth birthday was the biggest eye opener for Hermione. By the time she had organised the kids from child care and the mums too, the food, drinks, entertainment and games, Hermione was sure she would die of exhaustion.

It didn't matter though because when Charlotte blew out the candles of her cake, which Hermione tried cooking three times, she gave her own little speech.

"Thank yous everybody for coming to my party, I have the best aunty Minny in the whole world and I love her lots and lots." Everyone clapped and cheered but Hermione cried. She doubted her abilities as a mother figure to Charlotte every single day since Ginny died. She was sure Charlotte would run kicking and screaming some days but she didn't, Charlotte loved her and that was all the thanks she needed.

It took a couple of days to clean up the mess in their little unit, it was small but when there were twenty kids and their parents in there, it was quite surprising where they found food and rubbish. Hermione had on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a scarf around her head and of course Charlotte had to dress the same. The two girls were busily cleaning and laughing at some of the things that happened at the party when a loud knock came at the door.

Hermione walked over with Charlotte in tow and she opened the door and in mid greeting she stopped. She knew that face any where.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter."

_Ohh now it gets a bit exciting, harry has come into the picture._

_As usual if you like, review_

_Sirius xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys_

_Here's number 3._

_Hope you enjoy Sirius xo_

**Chapter 3**

There in the doorway stood the one person who could turn her life upside down. He was taller than she thought from all the photos in the Papers but the green eyes and messy hair could never be mistaken. The three people just stood there and looked at each other, Harry admiring the house keeper who opened the door, she seemed young. Charlotte was looking at the strange man who seemed oddly familiar and Hermione was gaping like a fish out of water.

"Hello Mister, who are you?" Charlotte spoke since her aunt wasn't going to. Harry looked down at the little girl and it was like looking into a mirror. She had his eyes but they seemed bigger and brighter and her hair was just like his except that it was pulled back nicely into a pony tail.

Harry leant down so he was face to face with her and started to speak.

"Hello little girl, I am your fa..."

"family friend, Mr Potter," Hermione quickly intervened, "Charlotte sweetie this is Mr Potter, an OLD frie... umm acquaintance, of your mum's," Hermione was hot and was sure she was going to faint and if it wasn't for the fact that she would be unconscious and Potter could take Charlotte and she would never see her again, she was sure she would. Harry looked up at the house keeper/nanny, what ever she was and gave her a confused look.

Hermione quickly pulled the scarf off her head and tried to tidy up her hair and then introduced herself.

"My name is Miss Granger, Miss Hermione Granger and this is Charlotte Weasley," Hermione emphasised the surname a little more than was necessary.

"Yes, Charlotte, what a pretty name, and .." then he turned to address Hermione, ",, is your boss in, Miss Weasley?" Hermione was just about to say something but her words stopped in her throat and then when she heard Charlotte gasp she had to deal with her first. Hermione turned around and crouched down in front of her and put her hands gently on her shoulders. Charlotte was looking at Harry with a look of sheer horror.

"Charlotte, honey look at me, look at me please," Hermione gently shook her shoulders to get her to focus on her face.

"Listen to me sweetheart, you go and wait for me in my room ok, I will come and play with all your new birthday toys, OK?" Hermione knew she sounded a bit frantic but it was Charlotte that had to be handled at the moment. She nodded slowly and turned to walk back to her room. Hermione watched her walk away and took a few deep breaths and then stood up slowly. She turned to face Harry Potter, and from her look he slightly backed away.

"I know exactly who you are Mr Potter, what I don't know is what you are doing here?" Hermione had her hand on her hip and Harry admired her gusto.

"Is it OK if I come in Miss Granger?" Harry tried to be suave but it wasn't working on Hermione, she was disgusted and truth be told, petrified. She stepped aside and motioned with her hand for him to enter. The way he looked over her belongings and her flat made her even more agitated than she already was.

"OK speak, and mind your tone and level, Charlotte is right through there." Hermione pointed with her finger towards her room and then resumed her stance, arms folded. For some reason he thought she had spunk.

"OK Miss Granger, am I to presume you're not Charlotte's nanny?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued.

"OK there is a personal matter I need to discuss with Miss Weasley." Harry waited.

"If you have anything to say, you say it to me Mr Potter!"

"OK well is it true that Charlotte is my daughter?" Hermione didn't answer him but Harry continued anyway.

"It has been brought to my attention that she IS my daughter and there has been a custody claim made against her." Hermione looked away hoping he wouldn't read it in her eyes that it was she who submitted the paperwork. Ever since the funeral Professor Dumbledore's words have haunted her so she applied to legally adopt Charlotte and then nobody could take her away. She turned back to look at Harry who was waiting patiently.

"What do you want Mr Potter?" Hermione looked at him and he turned around to find a seat and quite rudely, he sat down. He looked at Hermione and gestured to her to take a seat and her patience was wearing a bit thin.

"You need to understand something Mr Potter..." "Harry!" "...Mr Potter, as I said you need to understand something, I will NOT give up Charlotte, she has been through a lot of pain and suffering and I am not going to hand her over to a promiscuous man like yourself."

Harry's eyebrows raised slightly at the insult but he composed himself.

"So tell me, how come you got stuck with the kid anyway, did Ginny run off to find some new man?" Harry's tone was spiteful and rude and considering the recency of the death, Hermione started crying without even realising it.

"Ginny Weasley was and still is my best friend in the whole world, 9 months ago she was diagnosed with a rare disease that took her life 6 months ago. She left her daughter to me as she is my God daughter and I will be damned if anyone is going to take her from me." Harry felt bad as he had no idea that that was the case, he thought he would arrive to find some new bloke trying to adopt his child so Ginny could marry him. He never expected to be confronted with such a tragedy. He found he couldn't really say anything without sounding insensitive so he stood up and told her he would leave. Hermione nodded and roughly wiped her tears away and followed him to the doorway. Harry turned around as he left the flat and said,

"My solicitors will be in touch Miss Granger."

Hermione spent weeks and weeks trying to find a way to ensure she wasn't going to lose Charlotte but with absolutely no success. Charlotte could also sense the tension in the flat and was going through a stage of being cheeky at home and also naughty at childcare. Hermione dealt with it as best as she could but it was wearing her down too. The pressure she was under did not go unnoticed by her boss. Professor Riddock and his wife, Genevieve, invited the two girls over for dinner one night and Hermione accepted with pleasure. Hermione baked a cheesecake and Charlotte decorated it with tiny teddies and sprinkles and then the two girls left.

Hermione knocked on the door of the huge white house and waited till the door was opened by their house elf. Terry showed them in and asked them to make themselves comfortable in front of the fire place. The two girls walked in and took a seat, Charlotte sat down and asked Hermione a heap of questions about the décor. As she had been brought up with modest surroundings, she had never seen such opulence. Charlotte was walking around the room when Hermione heard some talking, she turned around with a huge smile ready to greet her hosts, but the smile died on her lips.

Professor Riddock, Genevieve and a man that Hermione did not know, were walking into the room but what caused her instant shock was his hair.

There was only one family in the world that had that kind of red hair, the Weasley's.

"Who is this?"

Hermione turned and grabbed Charlotte and pulled her under her arm and tucked her in tight.

"Don't worry Hermione I am not here to take her away from you. I have been asked here by the Professor as I am the best custody case solicitor in the wizarding world. I may also have a vested interest in making sure Potter doesn't get her either." Percy Weasley walked in and sat down at the dining room table and motioned for Hermione and the others to join her. They all sat down and Charlotte was looking at strange man. She walked up to him slowly and as she approached, Hermione grabbed her hand but Charlotte keep walking. She stood next to the man and he looked away from his papers for a second to glance down at the little girl, she lifted her hand and touched his red hair.

"It looks like mummy's hair, did you know my mummy?" Charlotte asked. Percy stopped for a second and looked at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.

"Yes I did little girl but a long long time ago." Percy went back to his papers and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Umm, Mr Weasley, I am sorry but I do not have the money to pay you for your services. I appreciate that you came here but there is nothing I can do about it at the moment. I have looked into every possible scenario and unfortunately without her will I have to give... that person... up," Hermione was very conscious of the fact that Charlotte was sitting at the table.

"Hermione, please don't worry about the expenses, my wife and I are taking care of it." Professor Riddock stated but Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"No sir, I couldn't possibly so that won't be necessary..."

"Hermione are you willing to lose her?" Genevieve whispered forcefully and Hermione stopped in her tracks, it was something that she wasn't willing to risk let alone think about.

Terry took the moment of silence as an opportunity to set the table with food. Charlotte was so excited that all the food magically appeared that she squealed in delight. The adults smiled, well except Percy, at her excitement and they decided to eat first and work later. Terry was so smitten with Charlotte he kept making her food appear and disappear just so he could hear her laugh. Since they got on so well Terry took her to the adjoining lounge after dessert and they read books and played games.

Percy retrieved his paperwork and basically started the conversation.

"Miss Granger, did Miss Weasley leave a will?" Hermione looked at him and spoke abruptly.

"Ok listen to me Mr Weasley, I know you had problems with your sister, but she does not deserve to be unacknowledged by you or any of your family." Percy put the paper down and turned to look at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, my family do not have a father or a twin son any longer. That was, whether it was directly or indirectly, caused by Mr Potter so forgive me if I have little time for the person I called a sister who decided to have a kid with our family enemy."

Hermione just looked at him and then chose her words carefully.

"She also lost her life Percy, and what's worse her daughter has no Grandma, no aunts beside me, no uncles and no cousins. So yes I am sorry about the loss of your dad and brother but I think there are bigger things at stake here." Percy did not answer but after a few seconds of silence he nodded and reworded his question.

"Miss Granger, did Ginevra leave a will?" Hermione figured she wasn't going to get much more out of him so she let it go.

"No Ginny didn't leave a will Percy, I have searched but have not found one."

The small group continued their talk for quite a few hours and when it was clear that most of Hermione's options were gone Percy dropped the bombshell.

"Hermione it seems that our only option is to take Potter to court." Hermione stared at him, "Are you completely mad Percy? How on Earth do I go against Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter? That man has more money than half of the wizarding world, I could never compete with that."

Percy began packing up his papers signalling the end of the conversation.

"Two words Miss Granger, only two words!" Hermione looked at him frantically and shouted what words?

"Unfit Father!"

_So what do you think? Poor Hermione is struggling and it gets worse before it gets better._

_As usual review if you like_

_Sirius xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy sent the advice papers to Harry and the date was set by the court. Hermione and Charlotte were not required to attend as it was only a hearing date and it was set for one month and one day. It was the most strenuous, tiring and emotionally draining month Hermione had ever experienced. The day had arrived for the court case and even though she had spent an incredible amount of time with Percy, he was no closer to being Charlotte's uncle than the neighbour was. It was sad to see but Hermione had far more important things to worry about.

Hermione and Charlotte were seated in the small courtroom and as it was only a family court problem, there was the judge, the two family court solicitors, a few people staggered around the three aisles of seats behind Hermione and also Harry. The judge walked in and they had to stand and then they sat as he read the case file. Charlotte was unbelievably well behaved and Hermione was very proud of her. They sat together and as Hermione listened as Percy painted Harry as a philanderer, a womaniser and generally a good for nothing creep who didn't deserve to be a father, and Percy excelled at it. Hermione then listened to Harry's side of the story and she felt the defeat take over her body. He painted the perfect picture of himself; money, security for Charlotte and the clincher of all was the fact that she was his only heir. Just the body language of the judge showed he had won the case. Hermione had her chance to speak and she willed herself not to cry but unfortunately her tears betrayed her. She tried to tell the judge that it was only for Charlotte's best interest to remain fixed with her as she had lost her mum and she was her only relative who was in contact with her. She told him that she was not rich and she was definitely not looking for money from the Potter Estate but she was comfortable, she had a respectable job and she loved Charlotte with all her heart. She felt like she was babbling but she also had a desperate need to get everything out. After the two solicitors spoke, the judge took a break and Harry, Hermione and Charlotte had to wait in a room that was off the side of the court room. It had a large lounge chair one side and on the opposite side to the door, there was a kitchen. Near the door there was a corner full of books and toys and Charlotte made her way there instantly. Harry walked over to the kitchen and made himself a coffee.

"Would you like one Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head and he nodded back to her. Hermione walked around the room and wondered how many people whose lives had been torn apart through custody battles had sat in this exact room. There was a huge gold framed mirror on the wall with a table in the front of it. Hermione made her way back to Charlotte and seeing she was ok, she sat on the lounge. Her entire body was aching from the amount of stress she had been under and she just wished this horrible day would be over with. Harry sat down at the large table and watched Charlotte play but his eyes were being drawn back to Hermione resting her head on the lounge. He couldn't deny she had a special something but considering the predicament they were in, he couldn't exactly ask her out. The time ticked on and lunch was brought in for them and Hermione asked exactly how much longer would the judge take.

"Sorry Miss, Judge Burns has been known to take his time over these types of cases. Its hard because his duty is to your daughter, not the break down of your marriage." The messenger stated obviously presuming they were married and were fighting over custody.

"Okay, but we are not married, nor have we ever been. Its not like that." Hermione placed another sandwich into her mouth.

"Aunt Mione, couldn't you just get married to him and then he could come to live with us and I could play with him?" Charlotte asked in her innocent voice but Harry was surprised she was so bright. He looked to Hermione to see her reaction.

"Sweetheart I just can't marry Mr Potter because he is your dad, I will marry someone that I love and loves me, do you understand sweetie?" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her sandwich. Hermione was feeling sick she couldn't possibly eat another bite and she realised with a sudden clarity that she was a nobody. She would have to give Charlotte up to Harry and she would never see her again. The tears came thick and fast and she quickly stood up to walk away so Charlotte wouldn't worry but Harry caught her arm and pulled her to him. He stroked her back and her hair while she cried and when she started to calm down a bit he asked if she was ok.

"Yes thank you I just think it all hit me at once, after today my whole life will change. I will lose everything." Hermione wiped her tears away and then stepped away from him and Harry felt the loss instantly.

"Whatever the judge says Miss Granger, we will work it out, I will still let you see her if that is the way it goes." Hermione huffed a little breath out and responded,"Thank you but I can't see that being a reality. I live here in Paris and you live in England, that's 340 kilometres away, I really can't see how I can afford to travel that far frequently."

"We'll work something out." Harry finished on that note when there was a knock to the door and all three of them stopped and looked.

A messenger walked in and he was holding a piece of paper that he handed to Harry. Harry read it and nodded and then turned around to pass it to Hermione.

_The honourable Judge Burns has reached his decision,_

_please reconvene in the court room within 5 minutes. _

Hermione took Charlotte's hand and walked into the courtroom. The few people who were there before were starting to come back in and be seated. She walked straight up to Percy and asked what he knew.

"Hermione listen, this is a good outcome for everyone concerned ok?" Hermione felt the heat rise from her feet to her face and she knew she was going to pass out so she staggered back till she found a chair. She fell into it and sat there defeated. She could not hear the people talking, she could not hear Percy telling her to stand up as the Judge had returned, she couldn't hear anything because her heart was breaking and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Please stand Miss Granger and Mr Potter and walk to the centre of the floor please." Hermione shook herself out of her stupor and followed Harry to the middle of the room and stood there quite closely for two people fighting over a child.

"OK I have found this case to be quite heavy on my heart. I personally knew the Potters and we attended Hogwarts together..." Hermione wanted to walk away but she couldn't.

"... we also trained together as I was originally an Auror but took a change in my career. I find myself looking at the fact that the best place for Charlotte Weasley-Potter is with her mother's friend, Miss Granger, but can I deny the child her rights to be with her paternal parent when she has suffered the loss of her mother, I say no. Therefore my ruling will be as follows, please be aware that once this ruling is heard there is no changes to be made, it is set once and for all. Do you both understand?" They both nodded and mumbled yes sir.

"Good, as of the twentieth day of January, Miss Charlotte Lily Weasley-Potter will move to live with her father Mr Potter in London with Miss Granger as her live in guardian/carer." Both Harry and Hermione stared at him, had he completely lost his mind.

"I am sorry Sir, but what did you say?" The Judge looked sternly at Harry and repeated the ruling.

"So Miss Granger will live under your roof Mr Potter, she will have her own quarters and will not be a house keeper, she is there purely as Charlotte's guardian. She is permitted to live her life as she normally would but it will be under your roof. You are basically responsible for Miss Charlotte's life as well as Miss Granger's well being," Harry stared at the judge with his mouth open and then nodded.

"Miss Granger, do you understand the rules I have set here today?" Hermione nodded and then he continued.

"You two are to work together, you both have equal rights where Charlotte is concerned and both have equal say. If you go on holidays, the other person is to attend unless it is agreed prior to the arrangement. Is everything clear Mr Potter and Miss Granger?"

"Yes Sir" they said in unison.

"OK if there is a change in the living arrangements or a relationship develops between each of you with a significant other, this ruling will have to be revisited. Is that clear Mr Potter and Miss Granger?" They both nodded and then the Judge banged down his gavel and the case was over and now Hermione had one month to pack up her life and move her and Charlotte to London, the coldest, darkest, dampest place she knew.

Damn Great.

Harry left the courtroom without as much as a thank you or see you soon. He could not believe the ruling but when he spoke to his solicitor, he was told that his womanising ways had not escaped the judge's notice and if he appealed he would lose all access to Charlotte forever. This was the only winning scenario for him. He flew back home and had to start to prepare his house for the daughter he never knew and her guardian to move in, in one months time.

Damn Great.

_Ok so what do you think, poor Harry and Hermione..._

_Sirius xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi I thought you might two chapters today so enjoy_

_Sirius_ xoxo

Chapter 5

This is where we find Hermione and Charlotte, sitting in their small flat surrounded by boxes. Hermione had organised a transfer to St Mungo's Hospital and thank goodness for some small miracle, they also had a child care attached for Charlotte. There was so much to organise that she didn't realise she hadn't made any contact with Harry and that thought bothered her. The realisation that Harry had also not contacted her was also a bit worrying.

Did he not want her to come? Well that was bloody obvious, of course he didn't want her to come, all he wanted was Charlotte and unfortunately Hermione just happened to be an unpleasant side addition.

There was a strong knock on the door and Hermione stood to answer it.

"Removalists," came a loud voice as she approached the door. She did not organise a removal company as they had such few possessions and all the furniture she had, she sold to a friend at work who was just moving into her own apartment. Hermione opened the door to see a huge man standing there dressed in a fluoro orange oversized, dirty shirt. She pointed to the boxes on the floor and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes that's all I have to take, you won't need a huge truck." The man walked in and took the boxes on the floor and it took him about half an hour to clear them all.

Hermione did one more check over her small flat with Charlotte and then they closed the door on that chapter of their life.

The first few weeks were absolute hell.

Harry was a complete bastard WHEN he was home which was not very often. Hermione was constantly walking on eggshells and Charlotte was moping around because she could feel the tension.

Harry decided he was going to be a father as soon as she moved in and mistook that role as being a dictator which of course got under Hermione's skin in an instant. So the battle of wills began. Harry ended up not really focusing on Charlotte but still constantly battled with Hermione. He argued with her when she was up early, he argued when she went to bed early, he complained when he found out she had a job starting in a few weeks, it was just one continuous argument.

After one particular difficult fight, Hermione decided to go for an early morning swim to clear her head. She had been spending so much time alone in her room to avoid arguments, she missed being out in the sun. She walked down stairs and out to the pool and gently laid her towel down on the outdoor chair, she touched the water with her toe and then adjusted her top and dived in. Hermione started her laps and was enjoying the feeling of her muscles stretch out in her stride. She reached the end and turned around to do another lap. Hermione enjoyed the peace and quiet and wished she was back in her little flat alone. At least alone was peaceful.

Hermione climbed out of the pool and laid down to absorb some sun. She closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time in weeks and then she felt the sun leave her face and she opened her eyes to see Harry's silhouette standing in her way. She dropped her hands and got her towel and covered herself.

"I'm leaving Harry, take this chair if you like?" Harry just nodded and watched her stand up. As soon as she did he threw his towel down and walked over and dove into the pool. Hermione grumbled all the way back to the house about not even getting a good morning and went to have her shower and get Charlotte out of bed. Today was her first day at Childcare and Hermione wanted it to be a smooth morning so she woke her up and gave her a warm shower and they dressed for a busy day.

"Aunt Minny?" Charlotte asked while putting another spoon of cereal into her mouth.

"Yes Charlotte,"

"Does Harry hate us?" Hermione swallowed her toast quickly and covered up her choke with a pretend cough.

"Charlotte you can't think that sweetheart. Harry worked very hard to make sure you came to live with him and he missed so much time with you, he wants to make it up now." Hermione hoped she sounded convincing.

"But why does he hate you aunt Minny?" Hermione had never, ever, ever lied to her and she wasn't going to now.

"Umm I think hate is a strong word Charlotte."

"So is that yes?" Hermione decided to change the subject and hurried her along as they were going to be late. She cleared her plate and walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Hermione stopped suddenly when she saw Harry sitting on the long bench seat near the window opposite the front door which just happened to be in an ideal spot to hear their conversation and by the look on his face, she was in for a massive argument when she got back.

Hermione stayed at the childcare a little longer than was probably necessary. After it was obvious by the staff and even Charlotte, Hermione left and since the childcare was connected to the hospital, she walked upstairs to see the area where she would be working. A short blonde lady approached her and introduced herself as Luna Longbottom.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger and I start work here next week, sorry to bother you I just wanted to look around." Luna leant in to hug Hermione and she was shocked.

"Ohhh Hermione, I have been dying for you to start, you work with me, I'm your partner , how wonderful is this?" Hermione managed to gently get out of the hug and planted a smile on her face.

Luna started walking down the hallway and grabbed Hermione's arm so she would follow.

"So it's next week is it, I thought it was today but that's ok, I can't wait for you to start its been so busy here we just don't have time to scratch ourselves, so are you married or have a boyfriend or any kids?" Hermione's head was spinning, how could anyone speak so fast and throw out so many questions in the space of half a minute, "ummm I have one daughter, but its complicated, she's my guardian but no husband or boyfriend."

"Oh that is awesome, I have a son, he's 5, well nearly five actually, its his birthday in one month's time, he's totally gorgeous, he looks like my husband Nev, but he has my blonde hair. Oh you soooo have to come to his party, you and your daughter of course," Hermione smiled and nodded. Hermione's life in Paris was so quiet, she just never seemed to make any friends even though she lived there. This lady seemed really nice and by the looks, smiles and greetings of the people who passed her, she is obviously always nice to people as she seemed to be really respected.

"Oh, Oh Hermione you have to meet our boss," she leant in to whisper in her ear, "and he's really cute, but don't tell my husband, he would feel so bad." Hermione nodded and followed Luna into a large office past a secretary who just nodded them in.

Luna knocked on the huge wooden door and she heard a deep voice call out, Enter.

As they walked in Hermione looked at the grandeur of the office. There was a large black marble desk with white accessories. There was also a huge window which looked out over a park, but it may well have been enchanted to look like this. There was a white, leather lounge sitting in front of the window and looked like the perfect place to sit and read in the sun. Along the walls, there were dark wooden bookcases full of leather bound sets of medical books. Hermione looked at the man who was now standing to walk around his desk and was very impressed, he was gorgeous.

"Hi Sir, this is our new Healer, Healer Granger, she starts here next week. She is the one from Paris Sir." Hermione tried to look at Luna while she was speaking but it was very hard to be drawn away from his steely grey eyes.

"Good morning Healer Granger, Hermione isn't it?" The man put his hand out to shake hands. Hermione nodded and took his hand to shake it but he turned her palm down and kissed the back of her hand. She knew she was blushing and she hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"I am Draco Malfoy, the Director of this wing of the hospital and I am... enchanted to meet you. I read your file from St Paris and you were very highly recommended from Professor Riddock. He seemed very reluctant to let you go. I must say I am pleased to be able to say your working with us now."

"Thank you Mr Malfoy."

"Draco Please!"

"... umm Draco, thank you so much for your kind welcome, I thoroughly enjoyed working at St Paris but unfortunately circumstances changed and we had to move to accommodate."

"Well I hope you find you settle in to St Mungo's and if there's anything I can do, please let me know." Draco nodded and then smiled his dazzling smile and again she blushed.

The two ladies walked out of his office and smiled at the secretary and then continued walking on. Luna kept talking, and talking and talking but Hermione found her a very settling person and by the end of their walk, Hermione had been invited over to her house for dinner on Thursday night.

Hermione arrived home and was feeling happier than she had in ages completely forgetting about the impending argument waiting for her. She walked in and Harry was no where to be seen so she walked into the kitchen to make some overdue lunch.

Harry's house elf, Dobby was sitting at the table and was crying quite animatedly.

"Oh gees, Dobby what's wrong?" Hermione quickly grabbed another cloth and passed it to him and he blew his nose very loudly.

"Miss, Dobby is missing little Miss Harry, she is gone.." Dobby cried and cried some more and Hermione was tempted to start laughing but she held it in.

"Dobby, Charlotte has to go to childcare because I need to go to work next week. She can't stay here alone.." another outburst of wailing.

"...Dobby it's not that I don't want her to stay here, its just that you are very busy."

"No Miss, Dobby is not busy, Dobby was so happy when Master Harry said little Miss Harry and Miss was coming to live here. Dobby knew he would have more work to do."

"But Dobby, you don't need to look after us, you shouldn't have to look after anyone Dobby." Dobby was horrified and cried some more until Hermione had to give in.

After an hour of battling back and forwards the final agreement was Charlotte would only go to Childcare three days a week and the other two days, being Monday and Tuesday, Dobby would look after her. Hermione battled for him to accept payment but they finally agreed on a small payment and a new outfit for Dobby every two weeks. Dobby was so happy he hugged her with all his might and jumped down to continue doing his daily chores.

Hermione smiled and watched him walk out and then she saw Harry standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame and his hair was messy and uncontrollable, he oozed sex appeal. How could a man be so unbelievably gorgeous yet be a complete bastard. She nodded at him and turned around to continue eating her sandwich.

"You're upsetting my house elf." _yep there's the bastard... _she thought.

"You shouldn't even have a house elf." Hermione retorted.

"He doesn't like the fact that you make your own food and clean up after yourself."

"Well he will have to get used to it."

"While you're living in my house..."

"While I am living in your house I will look after myself and Charlotte and I will NOT need a house elf to clean up after me or prepare my food. I have now employed Dobby to take care of Charlotte two days a week and that is all I require of him." Harry stared at her and just couldn't understand while she was being so difficult.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Harry snarled. Hermione stood up and cleared her sandwich plate and set it to clean it self. She walked over to Harry and stood directly in front of him looking up into his rich green eyes. She leant in close to him and he glanced down at her mouth.

"Maybe it's because you're such a bastard."

She turned and walked away leaving him to stare after her.

Hermione decided not to let the day be ruined by Harry so she took a book and sat outside in the sun. She loved reading and would usually read something to suit her mood so she decided on a nice romance today.

After a couple of hours she heard Dobby approaching and she turned around to greet him. He was holding a tray with some cookies and drinks on it and she asked him what he was doing.

"Master Harry, Miss," Dobby answered.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry coming and he sat down on the sun chair opposite hers. He had changed into some dress clothes and he looked quite smart.

"Are you heading out Harry?" Hermione tried to sound casual.

"Yeah, I have to go away with work." There was an uncomfortable silence and since it would be rude if she picked up her book and continued reading, she took a sip of her tea and waited.

And waited.

"Sorry Harry, is there something you wanted?" Hermione said, he fidgeted and then responded.

"Did you say before that Dobby is looking after Charlotte?"

"Yes why?" Hermione answered.

"I just think you should talk to me before you make decisions like that," Harry spat out.

"No I don't need to talk to you about those decisions Harry, we may be living in your house but I am not your wife, therefore I do NOT need permission about Charlotte's education. You may be her father but I am still her guardian." Harry ran a hand through his shiny black hair and grunted.

"You are so difficult Granger. You drive me insane, I have never had to deal with someone like you before every single day, 24 hours a day."

"Well you should be happy, next week I start my new job."

"Where?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking or demanding Harry?" Harry clenched his fist and asked again in a strained but gentler voice.

"Where are you working Grang... I mean Hermione?" Hermione nodded and told him St Mungo's.

Harry took the tea in front of him and drank it he then ate a cookie and they sat there in silence. After an indeterminate amount of time, way too long for Hermione and way too short for Harry, Harry stood up.

"I'm away for a few days with work, if you need anything Dobby knows where to find me." Harry didn't wait for a response, he just nodded and then turned and started walking away. He stopped about 5 meters away and turned back towards her.

"Sorry I called you a bitch earlier, that was uncalled for."

Hermione nodded and then continued reading her book. Harry waited and when it was clear she was not going to return the apology, he marched back to her.

"I said, I was sorry for calling you a bitch earlier," Harry stood over her.

"And I nodded, what's the problem Harry?"

"The problem is you owe me an apology too?" Harry waited while Hermione gently placed her book down and stood up, she walked around her chair and stood in front of him and looked him in the eye and said,

"No I don't."

Harry stared at her, grunted, turned around and stomped away. She was one of the most unbelievably annoying women Harry had ever set eyes on.

_So poor Harry is struggling with our strong headed Miss Granger._

_Anyway let me know what you think..._

_Sirius xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following week was lovely and quiet for Hermione. Harry was away, Charlotte was at childcare and the weather was beautiful so Hermione spent her last week at home relaxing in the sun, cooking biscuits with Dobby and swimming in the enchanted pool. It was already Thursday night and Hermione and Charlotte were having dinner with Luna and her husband. They took their biscuits over to the address she was given and Hermione knocked on the door. The house seemed really nice and was situated in a lovely area from what Hermione could tell. The house had a small white fence surrounding a beautiful garden in the front with trees scattered around and flowers everywhere. There were small pockets of colour all around and Charlotte pointed out a lovely outdoor setting sitting under a huge willow tree. The opening of the front door interrupted the girls appraisal of the front yard and they were greeted by a young man with spiky blond hair.

"Hello are you my mum's friend?" Hermione smiled at his gorgeous face and was just about to say yes when Charlotte piped up and beat her to it.

"Yep my aunt Minny is your mum's friend, do you wanna be my friend?" Charlotte asked, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Want to Charlotte, not wanna." Hermione corrected and the little boy rolled his eyes very dramatically and said to Charlotte to come quick before she starts again. Both the kids trotted inside and Hermione stepped in the door to be greeted by a very tall man.

"Oh hello, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione put out her hand to shake it and then the little boy yelled out from half way down the hallway, "That's my dad, mummy's friend."

"Thank you Zack," the tall man laughed and introduced himself as Neville Longbottom and then he showed Hermione in. He explained that his wife was in the shower, probably not expecting her guest to be spot on time and then Neville offered her a drink.

The one thing Hermione found really funny was that Neville was a shy and quiet man whereas Luna was always going a mile a minute. Speaking of her, she walked out from the hallway and ran over to Hermione to hug her. She made a mental note to remember that Luna is a very touchy feely person. Dinner was actually really enjoyable and Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had had such an enjoyable meal and had so many laughs. The best part to the night was the games they played after dinner with the kids, it was wonderful to hear the house full of the children's laughter. When Hermione noticed Charlotte's yawn, she glanced at the time and was shocked to see it was after 11pm. Charlotte was long over due for her bed time so they decided to make a move.

"So I will see you on Monday Hermione, can't wait to start working with you all day, it will be so awesome and Emergency is such a busy place, we are always on the go so no time to get bored." Luna spat out in one breath and Hermione smiled.

"I am really looking forward to it Luna and its nice to have a friend there too." This time Hermione leant in for the hug and Luna bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement. As they walked out the door Luna mentioned that their boss had asked about her again and Hermione blushed.

"Who Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Yes I think he was smitten with our new member of staff Nev, you should of seen him flustering around after she left trying to see her again. It was so cute."

Hermione blushed again and tried very hard to brush it off.

"He's alright ol' Malfoy, his father was a controlling freak when we went to school but he came good after the war and I've heard he really turned himself around." Neville added.

"Turned himself around? What do you mean?" Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh in school he was the biggest bastard Merlin put on this earth especially to Potter, nobody could stand to be near him, he was sooooo much better than everyone else. But his dad showed his true colours and Malfoy turned on his dad, then he had no-one at all. Lost his inheritance, and believe me that was a lot of money, and basically had to start again. If it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore, he wouldn't be where he is today." Hermione remembered the Professor from Ginny's funeral but didn't say anything.

"Oh wow, well I had better get this munchkin home, thank you all for such a wonderful night." Hermione shook hands with Neville and Zack and hugged Luna again and then apparated them both to Harry's house.

Charlotte chatted all the way upstairs, all through her bath and all the next day about her new friend Zack. It was nice to have friends that they could visit who had children. Back in Paris the only friends Hermione had were a couple of work colleagues and none of them had children and the children from the childcare, well their parents seemed to frown on single mothers.

It had been a lovely week and on the weekend Hermione made a picnic lunch and went outside into the gardens. Charlotte was coming down the stairs with her and they saw Dobby.

"Dobby, Charlotte and I are going outside to have a picnic would you like to join us?" Charlotte ran up to him and took his hand, pulling him along with her.

"Yes Miss Charlotte Dobby would love to come and have a picnic with you." Of course Dobby then started to cry.

The three of them had a lovely lunch, Hermione read them a story and Charlotte took some colouring in papers out and showed Dobby how to colour. Hermione was pleased with their interaction as Monday was the first time he would be looking after her. The sun was shining down through the huge old trees on Harry's property and all you could see were flowers and bushes. It looked like a garden out of a book.

"Dobby, who tends to the garden?" Hermione asked suddenly curious that she had no idea of who else worked on the property.

"Only Master Harry Miss, he used to have a man here, bad man, I tell Master that he was not good but Master had to try to help him, you know Master Harry has a big heart and thinks he can help people." Dobby stopped and looked at Hermione probably perplexed by the shocked look on her face.

"Miss is you OK?" Hermione shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"Dobby, did you say Master Harry has a big heart?" Dobby nodded animatedly.

"Well I can honestly say he must really hate... umm dislike me." Hermione corrected herself knowing Charlotte was intently listening.

"Oh no Miss Minny, Master Harry likes you very much, he has never had a lady at his house before, never, ever, ever. He always goes away to other ladies house but never bring one here." Hermione smiled and stroked Dobby's small bald head.

"Dearest Dobby, this was not your Masters choice and believe me he was shocked that I had to come here too." Hermione smiled and laid back down on the blanket.

"No Miss, Dobby heard Master Harry say to man in black suit that you had to come with Charlotte too, I heard him say this." Hermione sat up and looked at him, she was trying to understand what he had just said. Could Harry have planned this? No not at all, he was way to annoyed when the judge passed down the ruling, he couldn't fake that.

"I am not so sure about that Dobby, but we will let it go for now." Dobby smiled and continued drawing with Charlotte and then after a few minutes they played ball on the grass. Hermione rolled over onto her stomach so she could watch them. She wished she had brought a camera out with her, it was so wonderful watching Charlotte so happy. She honestly couldn't remember a time when she had laughed as much as she had in the last few days. Maybe just maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The afternoon drifted on and it was becoming cool, so they all packed up and walked back to the house. They were all laughing about the days events and then Charlotte would think of something and start laughing and then it would all start again.

Later that night at dinner, Dobby was really happy Hermione let him cook for her, Hermione asked Dobby a question that had been on her mind all day.

"Dobby, Harry said he would only be away a few days at the beginning of the week, when do you expect him back?" Hermione tried to hide her curiosity by concentrating on the lovely dinner Dobby prepared.

"Master came back two days ago but Miss Minny and Charlotte were out visiting friends, so Master left again." Dobby cleared away some dishes and then made dessert appear but Hermione didn't notice, she was surprised he had returned and then left again. Later that night she thought that it was silly that she was concerned of his whereabouts when every time they were in the same room, they fought like cats and dogs.

Sunday was a windy, rainy day so the girls decided to stay in and watch some movies. Hermione hired a couple of DVD's and they sat down to enjoy a lazy day in.

"Aunt Minny?"

"Yes Charlotte," Hermione took another handful of popcorn.

"Is my dad coming back?" Hermione smiled at her and realised that they used to do this back in Paris and to her small mind she must have linked it with Ginny being gone. Hermione opened her arms and Charlotte crawled onto her lap.

"My gorgeous girl, of course your dad is coming back, he loves you sweetheart and you remember what Dobby said about him having a big heart, well I think that might be just for you," Charlotte smiled and hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione hugged her back and then something caught her eye and she turned to see Harry standing in the hallway leaning against the door frame. He had a white button up shirt on and straight black pants with black leather shoes. Over the top he had his black travelling cloak and he looked gorgeous. Before it was too obvious that she was staring at and admiring him, she whispered into Charlotte's ear and then she spun around, leapt off Hermione's lap and ran straight to Harry. He picked her up and swung her around and all you could hear where her squeals of delight. When he stopped she hugged him so tightly, Hermione could swear he had tears in his eyes.

"I missed you," Charlotte hadn't quite called him daddy to his face yet, but in time she would feel more comfortable.

"I missed you too Lily-pad, and guess what I got you a present." Harry put her down and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a small locket on the end of a long silver chain. The locket was made of pink marble that had small white lilies engraved on it. He gave her the locket and then told her to open it, Charlotte's eyes lit up as all these little coloured butterflies rose up out of the locket and flew around while the locket played a lullaby.

"Oh daddy it's beautiful, thank you so much." Charlotte hugged him and even though she didn't realise she had said daddy, Harry certainly did and he couldn't hold back the tears. After a few minutes of bonding, Charlotte ran back over to show Hermione and then she ran up stairs to put it on her dresser in her room. Harry and Hermione were alone and she wasn't too sure what to say so she asked about the trip.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"You weren't home on Thursday night." _Oh well so much for not arguing, _Hermione thought.

"No I went out to dinner with a friend from work." Harry looked at her and screwed up his eyebrows, "You haven't even started yet." _Count to ten Hermione, count to ten slowly_.

"Harry, glad your back safe and sound, Charlotte is home with Dobby tomorrow and Tuesday and then she starts childcare on Wednesday. I start work tomorrow, have I missed anything?" Hermione asked rather sarcastically.

"Yes, you did miss something, where did you go on Thursday night?"

"For heaven's sake Harry, can't you and I be in the same room for two minutes without arguing. Merlin I had the most wonderful time without you here this week.."

"Thanks a lot Hermione, I was miserable at work and here you are having a 'wonderful week' without me," Harry interrupted and then emphasised wonderful week with air quotations. Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose again slowly counting to ten. She didn't quite mean for it to come out as harsh as that but it was the truth.

"Harry, I am sorry you had a bad week, but in all honesty I didn't. I didn't have to worry that I would say something wrong, I didn't have to think about everything that comes out of my mouth and I didn't have to wait for the impending argument that will and definitely would happen when we are in the same room." Harry didn't say anything, he just waited. Hermione sat down on the seat and again pinched the bridge of her nose then she continued.

"I know this is not an ideal situation for you Harry and for that I apologise but I am not leaving Charlotte. If you really hate me being here so much maybe I can contact the Judge and tell him we have tried to give it a go. I've been here for over a month now and it's not getting any better. You can't keep escaping to your job and I can't keep hiding in my room so we avoid each other. I will have to make him listen to reason. Maybe I can move in to a small unit nearby, I am working as of tomorrow so maybe he will allow it."

Harry watched the defeated look on her face and the body language too. Why did he fight with her so much, he didn't want to fight but it just seemed to happen. He knew it would be hard having a woman live there, as he had never had women live in before, they stayed for weekends, they stayed for a week but never more than that. Another problem was that she didn't seem to fall over every word out of his mouth, she seemed immune to his charms, not that he had shown her any, but immune all the same. He normally had women eating out of his hands after the first date, but here she was more than a month later and she despised him.

But what Harry realised quite shockingly, was that he was attracted to her. He loved to watch her hair glisten in the sun, he was absolutely dying to run his hand through her soft curly hair and he was aching to touch her body. This was where the real problem lay because he knew that when he got sick of her after a week or so, he couldn't very well throw her out. So the internal turmoil was eating him alive and unfortunately it was coming out through his appalling manners and constant bickering. But what if she moved away, could he stand that? Probably not. As much as he would never admit it, he looked forward to seeing her every single day and this week away almost killed him. He knew what he had to do, she couldn't go, not under any circumstances.

"I don't want you to leave Hermione." The words were quiet but since the room was so charged with negative energy, she heard it anyway.

"I understand it's hard Harry but I promise I will bring Charlotte around everyday if need be, I just can't live under these circumstances. I am constantly on edge wondering what will happen next. To be very honest Harry, I don't like the person I have become, I never fight with people, I never hurt people and I feel that's all I do while being here with you." Harry sat down next to her and as much as his body screamed at him not to do it, he reached over and took her small petite hand in his. Hermione was so surprised by the action and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped.

"I am truly sorry Hermione, I will try to be a better host, please just give me a chance." Hermione was still shocked but looked into his eyes and saw the honesty there.

"OK but it's not all your fault either Harry, I will also try to be a better guest and I'm sorry for calling you a bastard last week." Harry laughed and Hermione thought it was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard in her life. Harry stood up and pulled her up with him and he slowly stepped into her space. She looked up in to his face and Harry moved in closer.

"Hermione, we both have a reason to try and that reason is Charlotte, she has been through so much and I don't want her to go through any more pain. I don't know but she seems happy here with me and you. We have to try harder."

He lifted his hands up to her shoulders and slowly put them behind her back and pulled her into a hug. Hermione didn't fight him, she just put her arms around him too and committed the feeling of his beautifully strong body against hers to memory. Harry pulled back and Hermione could feel his breath on her face and he leant in and just before his lips met hers, he turned slightly and kissed her cheek.

Maybe, just maybe living with Harry Potter wouldn't be quite so bad.

_So now the chemistry is starting, hope your enjoying it._

_Sirius xox_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oh Boy, Hermione's first week at work was nothing short of frantic. St Mungo's was the most busiest hospital she had ever been in and in all honesty, she wondered how Luna managed to keep her bubbly personality. By the time Friday night had come, Hermione was ready to die. She arrived home to a bouncing Charlotte who had just received a birthday invitation for a party on Sunday. Hermione couldn't think of anything worse than being around twenty or so screaming four year olds but she knew she had to do it. Harry was already home as he picked her up from childcare and had been sitting at the dining room table when she walked in, he looked up and smiled and she greeted him.

"Hermione, there's a surprise upstairs for you." Harry smiled and Hermione looked at him quizzically.

She walked upstairs and saw a light on in the bathroom and when she walked in she saw that a bubble bath was waiting for her with scented candles and rose petals everywhere. The water had a warming charm on it so that it wouldn't get cold and she slipped in and relaxed instantly. After a while she heard a knock on the door and then heard Harry speak.

"Hermione are you descent, can I come in?" Hermione's huge bubble bath covered her completely but she was still a bit nervous.

"Umm I suppose so," Hermione sunk down deeper in the bath but Harry walked in and kept his face looking away and left her two hot towels that Dobby had prepared for her.

She was speechless, she wanted to say thanks but the words were stuck in her throat. It had been a funny week at home, Harry had been trying really hard with her. They still seemed to be strained with each other but at least the full on arguments had ceased. She made sure she sat down to eat meals with him and Charlotte which was one of his gripes in an argument so she made an effort.

Hermione walked down stairs and Harry was sitting on the lounge with Charlotte on one edge, they had left a gap in between them for her to sit down so she did.

"Thank you Harry I really needed that." Hermione smiled and Harry looked at her.

"Oh don't thank me it was Dobby's idea." Hermione felt a bit stupid but then Dobby came in with the most enormous smile he could manage and she melted.

"Dobby you are the most kindest little elf a person could know, thank you so much." Hermione leant forward and hugged him tightly and then jumped up.

"Oh Dobby I have a gift for you." Hermione went to her work bag that was hanging in the hall and she took out a gift and walked back to an anxious looking Dobby and passed it to him.

Dobby took the gift and ripped off the paper faster than the eye could see and took out the little jumper Hermione had knitted for him. It was made of multi coloured wool with a giant D in the middle. Dobby cried and hugged her again.

"I just finished it today at lunch Dobby so I hope you like it." Dobby blubbered all the way to his room about how wonderful Miss Minny was.

Harry, Charlotte and Hermione sat down to watch a movie and it was only about twenty minutes into the movie when Charlotte fell asleep so Harry carried her up to her bed and tucked her in. Hermione slid over to her side of the lounge and continued to watch the movie with Harry and it wasn't too long before she had dozed off herself.

The following morning Hermione awoke and felt surprisingly warm. Then the smoke in her mind cleared and she realised she was still asleep on the lounge but what was worse was that Harry had also fallen asleep and she was curled into his body.

Hermione started to panic as she didn't want Harry to wake up and find them like this but her legs were entwined with his and it would take a bit to get out without waking him up. Hermione had never woken up with anyone before, besides Charlotte but she didn't count, and she found it very arousing. A couple of Harry's buttons had come undone on his shirt and his chest was open to her, his face also looked so peaceful when he slept and it took every ounce of will power in her body to not stroke his cheek. He was very good looking and lately Hermione had been seeing another side to him but she still new that a leopard couldn't change his spots and she didn't kid herself that Harry wasn't going away for business trips at all, it was his womanising time. She had to remember all the stories Ginny told her. This revelation made Hermione slip her legs out and carefully stand up, she watched his face intently and when he didn't wake up, she turned around and went upstairs to her room. Harry watched her walk out of the lounge room with a serious look on his face.

Hermione stayed upstairs for quite a while and when it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to stay up there forever, she got Charlotte dressed for the party and went downstairs.

As she approached the landing she saw Harry dressed far too gorgeous for anyone's liking, standing at the door looking at his watch.

"For heaven's sake ladies we will be late for the party, come on." Hermione looked at Charlotte and realised she must have asked Harry to take her since he was ready.

"Oh sorry Harry I didn't realise you were taking Charlotte, you two have a good time." Hermione wasn't sure but it looked like a look of disappointment ran across his face.

"No No No Minny you have to come too, I want all of us to go, pleaseeeeeee?" Charlotte was adorable but that child could get her way sometimes.

Hermione also noticed she had stopped calling her aunt and thought she had better talk to her about it at another time, maybe it was something Harry had asked her to do.

"OK Charlotte lets go," Hermione smiled at her but very carefully avoided making eye contact with Harry. The three of them walked outside and got into Harry's black sports car.

They drove in silence and just before the house Harry looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Hermione's eyes widened and her breathe caught in her throat.

"Why?" It came out a little more abrupt than it should have and what made it worse was that Harry just smiled and continued driving so she repeated herself, "Why do you ask Harry?"

"No reason you just seemed so tired after working all week, that's all," he still had that stupid grin on his face, and Hermione was this close to smacking it off him.

Harry pulled into a road that had quite a few cars parked in front of a house which had balloons everywhere. Harry parked and Charlotte was itching to get out so they started walking to the front door but Hermione pulled Harry back by his arm and he turned around to look down at her as close as they did the last time they nearly kissed. Hermione regained her composure and spoke.

"Harry none of these people know me or do they know of Charlotte's story and I don't give that information up too easily so if you don't mind please don't say anything," Hermione was almost pleading and then Harry smiled and leant into her and tipped the top of her nose and told her not to worry. It took about twenty minutes for Hermione's heart to stop beating it's way out of her chest.

The party was typical of a five year old, Hermione forgot they were all turning five now and this was one of the first. They were introduced to the little girl named Felicity and her mum who seemed fairly nice. Harry manoeuvred his way through the crowd with his hand on Hermione's lower back and the sensation was killing her.

Charlotte, Felicity and about twenty other children all played together in the garden while Hermione tried to avoid the inevitable questioning but surprisingly Harry managed to deter most of them. Obviously his charming good looks worked on them all.

"How old is your daughter?" One lady asked and Harry piped up and said she would be five in September and everyone nodded. Hermione excused herself to get a drink when a different lady approached her.

"Oh Mrs..." waiting for a response, "Granger, it's Miss Granger,"

"Yes, well Mrs Granger I have to say your husband is positively gorgeous, yummy actually."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione was sure she didn't hear what she thought she heard. The lady looked at Hermione up and down and then adjusted her breasts and walked over to Harry with a self satisfied smile on her face.

Hermione shook her head, no wonder Harry got the reputation of being a womaniser, woman like that just threw themselves at him. Hermione looked around for Charlotte, quite sure she didn't want to watch Harry put on his moves, and she found her in the garden playing a game of pass the parcel. The music was playing and when it stopped the child who had the parcel had to tear off one sheet of paper. They were all squealing with delight until Felicity looked up and yelled out to two people who had just arrived. Hermione looked up and nearly died, of all the people in the world, Ron Weasley had to show up here. Hermione knew she had to get out before there was a scene.

Too Late.

Harry walked out looking for Hermione and at the same time Ron looked up and made eye contact with him.

Armageddon.

End of the world.

Total Destruction.

Yes that was the only way to explain it. Ron exploded, yelling obscenities across the garden, Harry tried to quickly leave but it wasn't falling into place and Hermione was in shock. Obviously Ginny was right, the Weasley's hated Harry Potter with a vengeance.

Hermione snapped out of the trance she was in and walked over to Harry and stood in front of him with both hands on his chest. She was trying to talk him down as she could see his temper rising and with the things that Ron was yelling it wasn't surprising. Ron drew his wand and Harry took his out ready to defend.

"Potter take your whore and get out of my sister in laws house."

Hermione snapped her head around and stared at Ron. He realised who she was from her visits at Christmas with Ginny and he stopped instantly.

"How dare you Ron, how dare you call me that. You bastard, if I had known this was a relative of yours there's no way in all of Hades I would bring Charlotte here." Hermione watched his face change as he quickly scanned the sea of children's faces trying to find the niece he had never met.

"Don't bother Ron, you will never have any contact with her... ever." Hermione walked over and took Charlotte's hand and they walked back to take Harry who was still standing in defence mode. Ron started walking towards her and Harry stopped him with a hand to his chest, "Stay away from my daughter Weasley, stay FAR away!"

Ron roughly shoved his hand away from his chest, "She's my sisters kid too Potter."

"NO," Hermione yelled and she turned around to Harry and handed Charlotte's hand to him.

"You listen to me Weasley, you stay away from us, you didn't even have the decency to attend her funeral. I wrote to you and told you she was dying and you out of all the brothers, the one she loved the most, you didn't come. You didn't bother so I am telling you, don't bother now, it seems that it is something you're very good at. You have no right to call her sister any more!"

Hermione walked away grabbing Harry's arm as she moved past him who had Charlotte in tow and they walked straight out to the car. Charlotte was being locked into her seat when a lady came out and Hermione recognised her as Felicity's mum.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea, please accept my apologies, Felicity's dad is Charlie, Ron's brother but I had no idea because they never talk about a sister, I'm very sorry." Hermione nodded and got into the car and Harry sped away.

Back at home everyone went their own way, Charlotte downstairs to play with Dobby, Hermione to have a relaxing hot shower and Harry, well they had no idea where Harry went. He dropped them off at home and then went back to his car. Dinner came and went and Harry still hadn't come back. Later that night, Charlotte went to bed asleep and Hermione was sitting on the lounge, the same one she had woken up with Harry earlier this morning and she waited. It was close to midnight when she heard him stumble in and she immediately thought he was drunk. She stood up and walked around the corner to see him holding onto the wall to support himself in the dark of the hallway.

"Had a bit to drink did you Harry, wasn't that responsible?" Hermione chastised him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Just go to bed Hermione."

For some reason something didn't sound right so Hermione waved her wand and the lights turned on and then she gasped. Harry was covered in blood and could clearly not stand up, by the looks of him he possibly had a few broken ribs and some other internal injuries.

"Oh Harry what happened?" she rushed over to him and he used her for support so she took him into the lounge room and laid him down on the lounge.

"Harry I have to run a diagnostic test to see what damage there is OK?" Hermione took his slight nod as a yes and she started her examination. She was right, he had 4 broken ribs, a punctured spleen and internal bleeding. She started the repair process but he needed rest so she levitated him to his room and covered him with some blankets.

She found out that he went back to the party to talk to Ron and try to convince him that he wasn't responsible for his fathers death. Well everything escalated and it basically went to hell from there and to prove he was telling the truth, Harry did not return one punch from Ron and taking Harry's injuries into account it seemed that Ron didn't hold back.

After spending the night on the arm chair in his room so she could watch Harry through the night, Hermione gave Dobby strict instructions to make sure he stayed in bed and Charlotte decided that was going to be her job. She took books and games into the room so they could do stuff together.

Hermione had a busy day at work, everything from broken arms to full on accidents so when lunch time finally came around she fell into the chair in the lunch room. Hermione laid her head down and thought maybe a quick cat nap was in order. She barely slept last night watching Harry and worrying about the events of the previous day.

"Had a hard night Healer Granger?" came a deep velvet voice from behind her and she sat up quickly.

"Oh hello Mr Malfoy, sorry yes I had a busy night."

"So it seems." Malfoy walked around in front of her and sat down on the other seat at the small table.

"Tell me Healer Granger, have you settled in ok? I know we were ridiculously hectic last week so I left you alone but now I want to know, how are you enjoying St Mungo's?"

"I am enjoying it very much thank you Mr Malfoy..."

"Call me Draco please." Hermione nodded and they continued to make small talk for the half hour that she had left of her lunch. She stood up and excused herself and then Draco felt bad that he had taken up her lunch. She told him that she was fine but he still felt bad.

Hermione went back to work and at least it was a quieter afternoon. Her and Luna had a chance to catch up while they were doing their rounds and she invited Hermione and Charlotte back over for dinner. Since the subject had been raised she thought she had better mention some thing to Luna.

"Oh Luna, can I ask you a huge favour?" Hermione looked down at her hands, feeling nervous. Luna nodded.

"Umm, Luna you are the only person here who knows about Charlotte. It wasn't required information on the application so I didn't find it necessary to add it and since we have different surnames, no-one has put the two of us together." Hermione waited and hoped that Luna would catch on.

"That's fine Hermione and I won't mention it to Draco either."

"Draco, no, oh, no what do you mean by that?" Hermione tried to sound sincere but in her ears she sounded ridiculous.

"yeah, yeah I get it, the boss-employee thing," Luna stopped walking and turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione, Draco has never looked twice at a staff member here before, he rarely comes out of his office and socialises, so I think he really likes you." Hermione didn't know what to say to that so she just nodded.

The weeks passed by uneventfully and work was going great. Draco had asked her out on so many dates and with all the declines she gave him, she was sure he would give up soon. She had lunches with him but no night dates. She wasn't sure why, it was either because of Charlotte that he had no idea that she existed, or it was Harry. She wasn't entirely sure why Harry but she knew he did play a part. For some reason she felt like she was cheating even though she had no relationship with Harry at all.

Hermione had settled into the hospital's routine and had gotten to know a few other members of the team. Jimmy was the courier boy who ran emergency stock around the hospital and was very nervous around pretty woman. Julia was Draco's secretary and looked like she had started working here when Hermione was born, but she was the nicest person and definitely kept Draco in line like a mother would. The other Healers were Mark, Steve and Michelle. The three of them had been friends from school and had eventually ended up working here at St Mungo's after all three separated over the years. Steve and Michelle got married and then Mark moved in with them and the three have been together for the last ten years. It was a strange arrangement but nobody questioned it. Hermione thought about it and realised that if anyone knew of her arrangement, they would also think it strange.

Harry healed quite well after his altercation with Ron. He thanked her sincerely for helping him through but she brushed it off. He worked away a lot but always managed to make it back on the weekends to spend time with Charlotte. Plenty of birthday parties came through childcare and when they realised that Felicity had withdrawn from the school straight after her birthday, Hermione and Harry relaxed a bit. Both of them attended the parties and from the outside it looked like the happy family they were, just not a family in the traditional sense. Harry enjoyed the times they were together as he could pretend it was real and that Hermione cared for him as much as he had come to care for her.

Little did Harry know his world was about to come crashing down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione got so much satisfaction out of her job and if you asked Luna a certain grey eyed wizard may have had something to do with it. Although Hermione had enjoyed many lunches getting to know him, they still weren't what you would call dating. Draco tried and tried to get her to go out for dinner but he always got the same answer, "No I can't".

It seemed like it was her mantra. Draco was becoming frustrated as he had never taken so long to woo a woman before and especially never anyone from work. It was just that there was something about Hermione that was a rare prize in itself.

One Friday afternoon after lunch Draco called a meeting for the staff in the staffroom. Everyone assembled and there were whispers throughout the small group gathered. This was the first time Hermione had seen everyone together and realised even after all these months of working here she still hadn't met everyone. One particular girl seemed too stand out to Hermione, she was very tall with long blonde hair. Not a true blonde like Luna's, a fake disgusting dirty blonde. But what drew her attention was the way this tall blonde watched Draco walk in and how she followed his every single move and for some reason it bothered her.

"Good afternoon team, I have assembled you here for some good news actually," Draco started and a few whispers went through the staffroom and Luna leant over and said the last time they were called there they had to sack some staff as times were really hard.

"So what I have to tell you as I am sure everyone is curious, is that in two weeks time the hospital is putting on a benefit ball..." There was a wave of cheers throughout the small group.

"... it will be the Friday after next and everyone listen carefully please..." Draco looked directly into Hermione's eyes and said "... it is compulsory for all staff to attend. The hospital will be manned by emergency staff, so no excuses" Hermione blushed but with all the commotion nobody noticed.

All the staff started talking and Hermione watched as the blonde girl walked over to Draco and started openly flirting. She didn't want to watch so she started to walk out until she heard her name.

"Arhhh Healer Granger a minute please?" Draco looked straight at her and waved her over. As there were other staff there she couldn't exactly say no so she headed over to him.

"Thank you Dianne," and Draco turned around and smiled at Hermione.

"Healer Granger as you have not been here for our Benefit Ball walk with me to my office so I can brief you," Hermione nodded and glanced at the tall blonde and if looks could kill Hermione would be dead twice over.

Everyone walked back to their workstations all chatting excitedly about the ball and from the level of excitement usually the ball was a huge success. Hermione followed Draco back to his office and he opened the door for her to enter, when she did he closed it behind her and spun her around and pulled her into his body. She couldn't help but make comparisons to Harry straight away and that wasn't a good thing.

For one thing Draco was very strong and muscular, he held himself very proudly whereas Harry was different. Harry was gentle and slow but, and its a big but, Harry could not be trusted to be with one woman. He liked his high life and Hermione reminded herself of that every time her feelings tried to carry her away. Although, Harry had not brought one woman over since she had moved in some months ago but in saying that it could be for Charlotte's benefit.

Draco was available, so far seemed interested and was certainly quite easy on the eyes but he did not know about Charlotte and that was huge because for all intent and purposes Hermione was her mother.

Draco looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Hermione, I am going to kiss you," Hermione smiled a shy smile but she didn't say no. Draco realised this and leant into press his lips against hers. It started off gentle and sweet but Draco leant in and turned his head which gave him more access to her mouth. Hermione hesitantly opened her mouth and the kiss intensified. Draco pulled back but still held her and started talking about the ball. Hermione was trying to listen but it was very distracting while he was holding her so close to his body and he realised.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione smiled and responded,

"Sorry Draco I can't concentrate while you're holding me," she looked down but Draco's laugh made her relax and he let her go.

He told her that as much as he wanted to pick her up and escort her to the ball he was required to be there two hours earlier and he didn't want her to be rushed.

"I really don't mind Draco, especially if I can help out, I would love to go early with you. All I will need to do is have a quick shower, do my hair and I can be ready." Draco smiled and hugged her again and then gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then walked back around to his desk.

"No Hermione, I will have plenty to do plus I am looking forward to seeing you walk in in your gown." Hermione looked at him not quite sure what he meant but one thing was for sure, his tone made it clear that she would not be getting there early.

Harry was working in his office at home when an owl arrived for him. He took the official looking card and opened it, smiled and wrote his reply immediately.

"This way I will be able to see Hermione outside of this house and children's birthday parties," Harry smiled to himself and made a note in his planner to keep the night free. It had been months now that Hermione and Charlotte had moved in and to this day Harry can't even explain his actions that he took to ensure Hermione moved in with his daughter. Maybe it was the fact that he had no parents to help him, or maybe it was that he didn't want to choose any of those tarts he dated to be a mother figure. Or maybe just maybe, something had sparked inside of him the day she lost it with him back in Paris. She had spunk, she was strong and she didn't like him which was something Harry was not used to, he always had woman eating out of his hands but not Hermione, she was certainly a challenge.

All of these realisations made Harry do something drastic to ensure he got access to her. He approached the Judge before the hearing and suggested that Hermione be made to move closer so he could have access to Charlotte but little did he know that the Judge had his own ideas.

Judge Henry Burns had gone to Hogwarts with James and Lily Potter and even though they weren't exactly the closest of friends, Henry was really good friends with Lily. They attended a few classes together and when Henry started crushing on Lily's friend Maree, Lily made sure they got together. Lily helped him through the relationships ups and downs and was even their bridesmaid a few years later.

Henry and Maree had always planned on Lily being their first child's Godmother but the war started and Lily lost her life before they had their daughter. Henry was so saddened by this he decided it was his way to pay back his friend that he keep an eye on her son Harry. Obviously Harry had never been in any trouble so he never had to front the courts but his reputation did not escape the media. Henry talked to his wife about the different ways to intervene but none of them seemed suitable. It was a pure stroke of luck that the custody hearing file landed on his desk. Henry normally didn't do custody cases but a friend's daughter was getting married and he needed a few days off so the cases were divided up and Harry's case was given to Henry.

This was his chance to help Harry get on his feet and to start heading in the right direction. He investigated Hermione and found out that she worked for an old friend Professor Riddock, and after having a chat to him he knew Hermione's personality and decided her strong, dependant, caring nature was exactly what Harry needed. So everything was set in place and when Harry approached him, with a bribe, to ask if he would make sure Charlotte would be placed close to him, Henry decided his attitude needed adjusting and he came up with his final decision. This was his way to pay back Lily for being the friend she was to him and Maree so he set the balls in motion.

Harry went back to work with a smile on his face and since it was a Friday, he had to pick up Charlotte so he finished the work he was on, had some lunch and drove down to the hospital. He walked into the Childcare and it warmed his heart so much when Charlotte saw him and her little face lit up. They had a quick walk around the class so Charlotte could show him all the work she had done that day. One particular picture struck Harry right to the heart, Charlotte had drawn a picture of the three of them holding hands with Harry on one side and Hermione on the other with Charlotte in the middle of them. There was a huge rainbow behind them with lots of flowers in front and it was decorated with glitter and in her tiny little hands, she had written their names. Daddy, Minny and Charlotte. Harry took the picture with him and they started to walk back to the car.

"Oh Lily-pad that is beautiful but can I ask why do you call aunt Hermione, Minny?" Charlotte looked up at her dad with her beautiful green eyes and she started to tear up.

"I miss my mummy." Harry kneeled down on one knee and pulled her in for a hug. She had a little cry and then Harry kissed her forehead.

"I know it's hard sweetie but I am sure mummy loves you lots still. Aunty Hermione and I love you very very much Lily-Pad, you never have to worry about that ok sweetie."

Charlotte nodded and then put her head down, Harry lifted her chin up and looked at her, waiting because he knew she had more to say.

"Daddy, I call her Minny 'cause it sounds like mummy." Harry and Charlotte looked at each other and Harry couldn't formulate a sentence so they just continued looking at each other and he smiled. Charlotte gave him a hug and Harry held her tight.

"Hey Charlotte, how about we go and surprise Hermi... I mean Minny?" Charlotte smiled and nodded. They put her bag in the back of his car and walked back inside the hospital and made their way down to Hermione's office. At the same time Hermione walked back out into the hallway after Draco's office and as she turned the corner she ran into Harry.

"Oh My God, Harry what are you two doing here?" Hermione sounded a little bit frantic and it didn't escape Harry's notice that she was looking around and she rushed them down the hall to her office.

"So what are you two doing here?" Hermione tried to sound happy but it was tense. After the kiss in Draco's office she had a hundred emotions running through her mind. The number one problem was that Charlotte was here and Draco did not know about her yet. She rushed them into the office and for some reason and Hermione has no idea to this day why, but she turned around and walked to Harry and hugged him. If Harry was surprised then he didn't act like it, he just put his arms around her and pulled her in tight for a hug.

"Hermione are you ok?" Hermione nodded so Harry continued.

"We thought we would surprise you with a visit." Harry took in her senses and realised she was trembling. Hermione pulled away and knelt down to hug Charlotte and she looked at the picture she was holding and smiled while Charlotte was explaining it.

Harry watched her and was surprised to see her so edgy, she was never like this even when Harry conveniently forgot to mention to people that they weren't married when he introduced Charlotte as their daughter. This was something new, something associated with work... maybe she had a boyfriend here. Harry's heart stopped at the thought, he never considered the fact that Hermione could be in a relationship with someone other than him but why hug him it was like she was scared.

"Hermione would you like to get a coffee?" Hermione spun around and answered so quickly that it confirmed his suspicions.

"NO, no Harry, umm just let me get my coat and fix up some papers and I'll come home with you, is that ok Charlotte?" Hermione changed her attention to Charlotte as she could see Harry becoming confused but Charlotte cheered and Hermione stood up quickly causing herself to stumble slightly. Harry had been sitting on the edge of her desk and he reached forward to steady her.

"Hermione what's wrong with you today?" Harry whispered as he steadied her and she looked in his eyes and tried to lie.

"Don't lie to me, I know you too well." Hermione's eyebrows knitted together and she looked at him, "How?" she shook her head again, "How do you know me at all?" Harry looked at her and stroked the side of her face and when she didn't react badly Harry continued.

"I think we'll talk about this later tonight if that's ok?" Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that he was genuine so she nodded. The feeling of dread that she would get caught out with Charlotte there was becoming consuming so she hurried them out of her office. She decided not to try her luck and walk them down to the car. She looked over at Charlotte collecting all of her drawings and watched as Harry was waiting to take her hand.

He spoke to her without looking at her, telling her that they would wait in the car. Hermione said yes and then closed the door. She walked over to her desk and picked up a huge folder of work and threw it across the room with a loud grunt. She wanted to scream, why did she feel so confused it's not like Harry has really showed her any deep feelings where she was concerned but she felt so torn. There was Draco and as far as she knew he seemed to be fairly settled in the women department and he definitely showed her he was interested right from day one and then Harry on the other hand.

"OH my God how did this happen to me?" Hermione yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After dinner that night Hermione was still very much on edge and it bothered Harry more with each passing second. She excused herself and took Charlotte up for a bath andthen after she got her snuggled into bed Hermione stood at the top of the stairs and contemplated not going back down to face Harry and maybe just go straight to bed. She decided to do that even though it was terribly rude. She just couldn't deal with Harry at the moment, Draco's kiss was flying around in her head and messing with her emotions. She turned around and went to her room to get ready for bed. Hermione jumped into a nice hot shower and let the water gently massage her tense shoulders and run down her body. She washed her hair nice and slowly and massaged her scalp to help with her relaxation. After a while she stepped out and wrapped her self in a huge, fluffy, white dressing gown and stepped out into her room. Hermione almost fell over when she saw Harry sitting on her bed although for some reason she was half expecting him to be there.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

"Umm I live here!" Hermione snorted at his sarcasm and continued over to her dresser and unwrapped her hair from the warming towel. She started brushing her hair while Harry sat there watching her intently.

"What happened at work today?" Harry continued watching her and Hermione could see him in the mirror. He noticed she tensed up immediately.

"Why do you ask Harry?" She turned around to face him.

"Because it's not like you to be so tense, what happened?" Harry stared her down and waited and Hermione could see she wasn't going to be able to get away with being vague.

"Like I said earlier how do you know what I am like Harry, for heavens sake you carry on as if we were really married. You know nothing about the real me, you think you do but you don't, believe me." Hermione stood up and walked over to her window. Harry watched her walk over and slowly stood up and followed her. As it was night, the lights within the room illuminated them and Harry could see their reflection in the window, Hermione standing in front of him in her white dressing gown, arms folded across her chest and him standing behind her in his white shirt and black pants. He slowly lifted his hand up and took a curl in his fingers and let it flow through, he glanced up and saw Hermione slowly close her eyes, hopefully enjoying the feel of him close to her body.

"I know you love 'our' daughter. I know you would do anything to help people because you are so kind, generous and giving. I know you are terribly self conscious and you have absolutely no reason to be. I know you hate your hair and you tie it up so any attention won't be drawn to it. I know you miss Paris so much and if it wasn't for Charlotte having to stay here you would be back there in a heartbeat. I know you Hermione more than you know," Harry whispered and he watched her eyes trained on his and then he heard her whisper how?

"How, you ask, how?" Harry smiled and was so tempted to tell her he was falling for her and he wanted to share her bed, he wanted to continue running his hands through her beautiful soft golden brown hair and touch her milky coloured skin in places that right now he couldn't. He wanted to grab her and kiss her more than he wanted to breathe but he couldn't, he would risk everything.

"I see how your eyes light up when Charlotte does something new. I see how your heart is alive when you give Dobby his monthly gift of clothing. I watch you battle to tie up your hair so you can tame it. But the most painful one is that I hear you cry at night when you think about Paris or you see something that reminds you of home."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around to face him. She didn't fight him or struggle and then Harry started to lean in closer to finally kiss her and Hermione freaked. She couldn't do this twice in one day, not the two men she had been battling with her affections for. Plus he was all to convincing and Harry still had that stigma attached to him about being a womaniser.

She stepped away from him and even a blind man could see the pain in his face.

"Harry I can't do this, not with you." Harry's earlier suspicions of her being with someone else surfaced all too quickly and as per usual the tension between them didn't help the argument that followed.

"Not with me, what's that supposed to mean?" Harry said it a little too forcefully and of course Hermione bit back. The yelling started and at least Hermione had the frame of mind to remember to place a silencing spell around her room so as to not wake Charlotte or Dobby for that matter.

"Listen Harry we are not married, we are not dating, hell we aren't even together so you need to get that through your head. If I meet someone that's my business not yours. I don't need permission off you Harry."

"Just answer the question Hermione, are you seeing someone?" Harry was this close to completely losing it and when she finally admitted to liking someone, the argument ended up swelling up to a complete disaster. He said horrible things to her as she did to him and after an hour of yelling and stamping feet and verbal abusing, Hermione opened the door and told him to get out.

He walked past her and then stopped, he turned back and grabbed her around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate deep intense kiss. Harry's tongue fought its way into her mouth and once it touched hers, fireworks exploded. The kiss quickly deepened and without her even realising it, her hands had made their way up into his hair and she held on. Harry ended the kiss as quickly as he started it and he looked into her eyes then he kissed her again quickly. Hermione could barely stand up when he eventually finished. He turned around and stepped out leaving her breathless and panting.

"Lets see him make you feel like that!"

Hermione's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Harry walked down the hall to his room and closed the door.

"Nobody can make me feel like that Harry, only you." Hermione whispered as he walked away.

The following morning Hermione was exhausted as she had little sleep and when she did sleep it was a very erotic dream about her and Harry that kept her from sleeping any more. She drank her coffee and listened to Charlotte waffle on and on about the picnic they had planned for the day and then Charlotte jumped up into Harry's arms. Hermione looked at him and snorted, how could he look like he was a God when she looked like death warmed up.

"Sleep well Hermione?" Harry asked and at the same time sat down in the chair opposite her. Hermione nearly choked on her coffee and Harry's little laugh made it worse.

"OK ladies we are going visiting today so would you like to get ready so we can start driving."

"Ohhh daddy where are we going?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"We are going to visit daddy's family my sweet so it will be a fun day."

Hermione spent the time looking into her coffee while Harry set out the days agenda. She decided that it was a good idea for him to take Charlotte out as she could have some time to get over last night's events. She stood up and then told Charlotte to hurry along so she could change her into going out clothes.

"Come on Charlotte, I'll get you dressed to go out with your dad." Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You're coming too Hermione." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Umm I don't think so Harry, Charlotte needs to meet her family but I don't think its necessary for me to be there too." Hermione tried to sound assertive but it came out much weaker than she hoped. Harry stood up and watched Charlotte walk up the stairs and then when Hermione tried to follow he grabbed her hand and turned her back around. She turned into his body and her stomach flipped instantly at the sudden reminder of last nights kiss and dream.

"Give me the weekend Hermione and I will make you forget him." Hermione dared not to look into his eyes but ended up giving in. She was at a loss for words and couldn't comprehend the magnitude of the whole situation with Harry. She needed space, she needed to breathe but then as she was thinking that, she felt Harry's lips press against hers and damn it to hell, she kissed him back. She drank him in as if she were dying and he responded just as passionately. Harry heard Charlotte call from upstairs and he pulled back. He lifted his hand and swept the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He leant down and whispered in her ear to give him the weekend and she wouldn't want anyone else then he turned and walked away.

Hermione watched him walk upstairs and her mind couldn't help but wander, he was so gentle and terribly handsome and she knew in her heart she wanted him with such desire. She walked upstairs after him and went straight to her room, she laid down on the bed and tried to get her thoughts in order. Hermione got comfortable and with the sun rays streaming in through her window and onto her face it wasn't long before she dozed off to sleep. Hermione started to wake and she felt the warm blanket covering her and she hoped that Dobby had been in to tend to her. Hermione washed up and went down stairs to see what was happening. As it turned out Harry had left with Charlotte so Hermione had the day to herself and it was welcomed. Hermione spent the day reading her book and then she received an owl from Luna asking if she had plans for lunch and after a few messages back and forward, Hermione left to meet her friend.

She had a wonderful afternoon with Luna, it was so nice to just listen to someone else talk without having to think. Luna picked up that she had something on her mind and Hermione only meant to briefly mention some problems without too much detail but before she knew it Hermione had blabbed everything out to her friend and surprisingly she felt better that she had confided in someone.

"I think the question is Hermione, how do you feel about both men?" Luna sipped her coffee while Hermione contemplated her response.

"I just don't know Luna, its so confusing, Harry is Charlotte's father and that is a blessing and a complication in itself and then there's Draco, he's gorgeous, he's single and he seems interested but he doesn't know about Charlotte. Its a lot to take on someone else's child Luna, I don't know that I could ask that of him." Hermione sipped her coffee.

"So you don't think Harry is gorgeous?" Luna was starting to think her friend was blind.

"Oh Merlin, Luna don't get me started on him, he drives me mental, he is beautiful, he's ridiculously sexy and his kisses drive me insane.."

Luna interrupted "Hang on you kissed Harry?" Hermione huffed out a breath "Umm yeah but Luna, it's Harry Potter for Heavens sake, why on earth would he want someone like me."

"Hermione, you're beautiful and kind and loving, of course he would want you." Hermione rolled her eyes and the look in her eyes should Luna she truly believed it.

"Anyway there's always Draco who I have also kissed..."

"WHAT? WHEN? details Hermione, details Hermione?"

Hermione was quiet for a second and then told her it was on the same day. Luna almost fell off her chair laughing.

"Oh Hermione you certainly have yourself in a bind. You're in love with two men!" Hermione gasped but then the realisation dawned on her and she started to freak out. Luna spent five minutes calming her down and when she was able to actually speak without hyperventilating, the questions continued.

"Hermione this will have to be a matter of elimination, lets discuss Harry first, ok we have established you like them both but what is holding you back with Harry?" Hermione looked so defeated that Luna almost stopped but Hermione continued.

"His reputation and Ginny to be honest. She told me he has a way of moving from one woman to the next and that is not an option with Charlotte. If we broke up and trust me as volatile as we are together, it is a likely scenario, then where does that leave Charlotte, where does that leave Charlotte and me. I mean Harry has money, he could buy any solicitor in the wizarding world and I would have no hope." Luna nodded and asked about the negatives with Draco.

"I don't know Luna, I don't really know him that well, I know he is persistent that's for sure, but he just seems to be so carefree and where does someone else's child fit into that?" Hermione and Luna sat in quiet for about ten minutes when Luna asked the million dollar question.

"Hermione who makes your insides turn upside down with just a look, who could make your knees weak with a gentle touch, who makes your whole body turn to jelly when they kiss you?" Hermione stared at her and opened her mouth to answer but Luna stopped her.

"No Hermione I don't want to know, I want you to know and know it well because whoever it is deserves your full heart not the half heart you have been giving them. Its ok if things don't work out but you have to try and sometimes the road isn't that easy but that makes the journey all the more exciting." Luna squeezed Hermione's hand and the two ladies finished their coffees and headed off to have a look through some more shops before calling it a day.

Hermione knew what her heart wanted but sometimes she needed to think about what was better for Charlotte in the long run and not what felt good right now.

_Poor Hermione is so confused but the problem is she doubts she would ever be good enough for Harry._

_Tell what you think?_

_Sirius xox_


	10. Chapter 10

_HI Everyone, so glad you're enjoying this story,_

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 10.**

The following day Hermione was sitting at work having lunch when Luna walked in.

"Hi Mione, how was your night?" Hermione smiled at her nickname and responded, "Well when I got home Harry was gone and he wasn't there this morning either. Either way it doesn't matter, I have made my decision." Luna's eye widened sort of figuring out what her friend was about to say.

"Mione, think about this carefully ok?"

"I have Luna, for all I know he took off with some bimbo last night and besides that I decided I have to do what's right for Charlotte and Draco seems to be far more settled than Harry is."

"Harry is Charlotte's father. Hermione listen to me Draco doesn't even know about her yet and he may not be too thrilled to find out you are guardian to his enemy's daughter." Hermione's eyes widened, "What?"

Luna then explained to Hermione that after she left her yesterday she mentioned to Neville about the conversation and when Neville laughed she asked why.

"Nev told me that back in school Harry and Draco were the worst enemies ever. They hated each other so much and when any thing happened to one, the other was automatically pulled into the headmasters office because as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, that person had something to do with it. So my dear friend it looks like your dilemma just got a lot worse." Hermione couldn't believe it and because she never attended school here all that history is news to her. This definitely changes things.

"I don't know Luna, maybe I will just leave both of them, it just seems too damn hard." Luna looked at her watch and stood up.

"Well lunch is over mate so we had better get back to our rounds then you can get your head around this little drama of yours." Hermione stood up, cleared her sandwich plate and followed Luna out. They chatted most of the way about the upcoming ball and Hermione was getting a little bit excited. Luna's enthusiasm was catching and when they decided to go dress shopping together Hermione was pleased.

"When is a good time for you Luna?"

"Probably tomorrow at lunch because we both don't have rounds and we can put our lunch and afternoon tea breaks together and get at least an hour and a half of shopping done." It was all agreed and the two ladies went to their respective patients and then back to their offices to write reports. Hermione was engrossed in one patient when she felt someone was standing behind her. Without even looking she knew it was Draco. She continued working just to see what he would do and then she felt a light touch on her neck, and then she felt his lips touch her neck. She turned around and saw the desire and lust in his eyes and even though she wanted to feel it too she just couldn't. She stood up and Draco didn't move back to give her room so as she stood she was pressed against his body and he took the opportunity to embrace her and kiss her again. She put her hands up on his chest and returned the kiss. She needed to give him a chance, she had to see if things would work out between them. He deserved that at least.

"Good afternoon," Draco smiled a beautiful smile and Hermione returned it although she looked away.

"Hi to you Mr Malfoy, just wondering if you greet all your staff that way?" Hermione was being cheeky and Draco loved it. He leant in and kissed her again.

"No only the beautiful ones." Hermione strained a laugh, probably more at the embarrassment of being called beautiful as she did not believe such rubbish.

"Well I have work to do Mr, I have this boss who could just turn up whenever so I better get back to it." Draco laughed again and stepped out of his clutch on her and sat on her desk.

"Hermione we should have lunch tomorrow? I have to go away on Wednesday for a meeting with the bosses and probably won't be back till Thursday night late and then Friday I will be organising the ball so 1pm ok?" Hermione smiled and shook her head and Draco asked why.

"Draco you always do that to me, you ask but then you demand, in a nice way, but what if I can't make it tomorrow?" Hermione put her hand on her hip and waited.

Draco stood up and stepped in closer to her and pulled her into him, and then he whispered, "because I ALWAYS get what I want Healer Granger, ALWAYS." He kissed her again and walked out leaving her breathless and bewildered. It was only seconds before Luna walked in and took in the sight in front of her.

"Holy gnomes Hermione what happened to you? And does it have anything to do with Draco walking out looking like the cat who just ate the canary?" Hermione sat down and put her head on the table and Luna walked over and rubbed her back.

"Hermione what happened, did you tell him about Charlotte?"

"Oh Merlin NO not even close to that Luna, he just is so frustrating but not at the same time, I just can't explain it. Anyway I need to change our plans for tomorrow, Mr Malfoy has requested my presence for lunch and Merlin knows he can't and won't take no for an answer." Luna laughed and told her that was fine, they could go Thursday as Wednesday was her rostered day off. Luna hugged her from the back as she was still sitting with her head on the table and started to walk out.

"Hermione I have an idea, and please just hear me out." Hermione sat up and turned around to look at her friend.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you all come to dinner tonight?" Hermione smiled and was about to decline when Luna continued.

"I mean Harry too, you, Charlotte AND Harry?"

"Luna are you out of your damn mind, I have enough to worry about without leading Harry on anymore. No its better if I just forget about Harry and concentrate on Draco. I have the ball with him this week and that's when I will tell him about Charlotte and hope to Merlin it doesn't end badly."

"Umm question my friend, how do you forget about Harry when, number 1 you live with him and number 2 you're in love with him?" Hermione stared at Luna and the realisation dawned in her eyes. She did love Harry but she couldn't let herself, there was way too much at stake. If things ended badly with Draco it would mean finding a new job but Harry was a different problem altogether. Charlotte was the most important person here and she could not lose her, ever. It made her resolution stronger, she had to set things straight with Harry even if it meant life at home would be hard its not like she wasn't used to that anyway.

That night Hermione arrived home to find some beautiful flowers on the dining room table.

"Oh they're lovely Dobby." Hermione said in passing as she walked through the room.

"Oh Miss, they is for you, they came today jut now before Miss gets home from work." Hermione stopped and stared at him then she looked at the flowers again and saw a small card sticking out. She opened the card and read it.

Hope you were thinking of me today

Love Harry xo

Hermione nearly died. This was becoming a mess. She went upstairs to play with Charlotte for a while and when she heard footsteps on the landing she knew Harry was home. She looked at the door and saw him approach. She had to remember her decision was Draco, her decision was Draco, her decision was Draco. It wasn't helping but Hermione had to be strong.

Harry walked in and kissed Charlotte on the head and gave her a hug, Hermione stood up to leave but Harry turned and blocked her exit. He leant forward to kiss her but she moved out of his way. Harry's eyebrows knitted together and he asked whether she received the flowers. She nodded without speaking to him and then she wiggled out of the room and walked into her room. Hermione walked over to the window and leant against it. This was going to be harder than she thought but it was necessary. She knew he was in the room before he turned to close the door. She turned around and stood her ground.

"Harry if I wasn't clear before then I am going to be crystal clear now. I am not interested in you, I am only here for Charlotte and that's it. I am sorry if I have given you the wrong idea but I am interested in someone else. I am dating him and I will not betray him. So you need to stop sending flowers and you need to realise that I am a house guest and nothing more." You could plainly see the pain on Harry's face and Hermione almost gave in to him but she had to be strong.

"Hermione look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing." She answered quickly, "I don't feel anything Harry."

Harry looked at her and walked over to stand in front of her and she stepped back away from him but she hit the wall behind her. Harry continued walking and as he reached her he put his hand behind her neck and took her hair out. He let it fall down her shoulders and breathed in heavily the strawberry scent it was releasing. Hermione tried not to sigh and when it was clear Harry wasn't going to kiss her she tried to step away but he grabbed both her arms and held her in place.

"You lied to me."

"What are you talking about I have never lied Harry,?" Harry leant forward and pressed his lips to hers and as much as Hermione's entire soul was begging for Harry to deepen the kiss she knew she had to do the final clincher to make Harry stop.

She pushed him away and went to slap him. He caught her hand and turned her palm into his face and kissed it.

"Kiss me Hermione and tell me you feel nothing." Harry demanded. Hermione knew she couldn't do that so it was better that she didn't set herself up for failure.

"No I won't kiss you, I have a boyfriend to kiss me thank you and I would appreciate you staying away from me from now on. Go find one of your stupid bimbo dates to kiss Harry and leave me be." Hermione turned around to face the window and watched Harry, waiting for him to leave. Harry looked her and leant forward and kissed the back of her head.

"OK Hermione you win." Harry turned and walked away while the tears ran down Hermione's face and choked at her heart.

After Harry left Hermione let the tears take over and she cried and cried. She walked over to her bed and sat down and at the minute Charlotte walked in.

"Minnie, Daddy is really sad." Hermione looked at her and patted the seat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong Charlotte?"

"I said Daddy is sad he is crying, I saw him. Can't you make him feel better like you make me feel better with a cuddle and a kiss Minnie please?" Hermione looked at the beautiful innocent child in front of her and wished life could have been better for her, if her mum was still here and Ginny and Harry would be married then …

Hermione stopped dead in her thoughts and Charlotte noticed the change.

"Minnie what's wrong?" Hermione teared up and then hugged Charlotte tightly. Hermione didn't see Harry walk back upstairs and as he was just about to enter her room he heard the two girls talking so he waited and listened. He came up there to argue his point but was stopped when he heard Hermione crying.

"I was just thinking about your mum sweetheart that's all. You know she would know what to do." Hermione hugged her again and cried a bit more.

"I don't know Charlotte, I wonder whether if mummy was still here and now with your daddy here life would have been much better for you my little precious. They might have gotten married and you would have a normal life." Hermione couldn't hold in the sob that escaped and Charlotte tightened her grip around Hermione's tummy.

"But then Minnie I wouldn't have you." Hermione sobbed a bit louder and Charlotte hugged her again.

"Charlotte I love you so much my love, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too minnie and I love my daddy too, is that a bad thing?" Hermione pulled her away to look her in the eye. Harry's hand flew to his mouth to cover his shock.

"Charlotte Weasley you listen to me, your father is the most wonderful man in the world and he loves you so much that he changed everything in his life to have you here with him. He cares for you so much and you never, ever, ever need to worry about loving him ok?" Hermione spoke true to heart and Charlotte knew this. Harry's tears were streaming down his face and he slid down the wall to sit on the floor with his hands around his head.

"Minnie do you like daddy too?" Hermione looked at her and had to ask the one question that had been on her mind for quite some time now and hopefully to avoid the question she just asked..

"Charlotte honey, can I ask you why you call me Minnie?" Charlotte sat silently for a minute then she looked at Hermione and after she reassured her that it was ok Charlotte continued.

"It sounds like mummy." Charlotte whispered and Hermione's hand flew to her mouth again to cover her sob. They hugged tightly and Hermione kissed her head.

"Charlotte I can never replace your mummy but if you love me that much that you feel that you want to call me mummy then I am more than happy for you to do that. I love you so much." Hermione hugged her tightly.

"My mummy would want me to call you mummy, but I want to know if you like daddy?" Hermione took in a big breath and took her time to answer. Harry waited with baited breath.

"Charlotte honey it's complicated my love." Harry grunted.

"But mummy you know my friend Zac, Luna's his mum?" Hermione nodded then Charlotte continued, "...the other day Jenny from childcare said that Zac liked me and then I told her I didn't like him but then Zac looked so sad and I thought maybe he was sort of ok, so I said he was ok and now he is my new boyfriend. Last week it was Nicholas but he ate dirt and thats gross so now I told him he's not my boyfriend anymore. Its really not hard mummy, do you love daddy like he loves you?" Hermione was amused at her conversation and then shocked at her final statement while Harry stood up.

"Yes Hermione, do you love her daddy like he loves you?" Hermione's head shot up and her eyes were opened wide. Charlotte looked at her dad and then patted the seat next to her so she could be seated in between the two people she loved the most. Harry smiled and sat down his eyes still trained on Hermione.

"Charlotte asked you a question Hermione and I for one am very interested in the answer." Hermione looked at him and ached to tell him she did have strong feelings for him but then she looked at Charlotte and saw the picture her, Harry and Charlotte were making and she knew what she had to do. Hermione stood up and brushed Charlotte's hair out of her face and knelt down in front of her.

"Charlotte baby sometimes we have to do what is right for other people in our life and not what people want us to do. Now I think that's enough chatting for tonight and its bed time. Let's go." Charlotte jumped off the bed and hugged Harry saying goodnight to him and then Hermione followed her out. A few minutes later Hermione went back to her room to find Harry still sitting in the same place she had left him.

"How long were you outside the room?" Harry looked at her and she could see his red eyes and the lost look in them.

"Long enough Hermione, just tell me something please?" Harry stood up and walked over and stood in front of her. He reached forward to tuck a piece of her hair away but she leant away from him so he dropped his hand.

"Do you love him, this man you're with?"

"No, not yet." Harry nodded and then continued.

"Is there a chance you could love him in the future?"

"Yes probably." again Harry nodded.

"Is there a chance you could of loved me?" Hermione looked at him and carefully controlled her voice.

"No Harry..." she whispered, _because I already love you _she thought.

Harry nodded, leant down and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione could feel wet tear drops but she refused to look at his face because she knew she would break.

_Poor Harry, she is breaking his heart._

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_Sirius xoxox_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

The rest of the week passed by quite tensely. Harry ignored Hermione and when they weren't being impossibly rude to each other they were arguing. Hermione knew she deserved it, he put his heart out there on the line and she crushed it but she couldn't regret what she did, Charlotte was more important.

Luna and Hermione went to buy their dresses for the ball and Hermione was very pleased with her purchase. She brought it home and asked Dobby if he could look after Charlotte on Saturday night as she hadn't seen Harry for a few days now and the ball was tomorrow night. It was also planned that Luna and Nev were bringing Zac over to stay the night with Charlotte and Dobby. Hermione had organised for them to arrive about 5.30 so they had plenty of time to get the kids settled and still be early for the ball. Charlotte was jumping on Hermione's bed excitedly while she watched her getting dressed. Charlotte was so excited and she wasn't even coming but she had also never seen Hermione dress up before and she looked lovely. Hermione had chosen an silvery green long gown that was straight to the ground but not too fitted. It had a slight mermaid tail dragging behind and the front was strapless. The back of the dress gaped down very low to the middle of her back and fitted her bottom perfectly. She had silver shoes, a silver shawl and a silver bag to compliment her dress. She was fussing with her hair trying to decided which way to wear it.

"Charlotte should I wear it up or down?" Charlotte chanted 'down, down, down' so Hermione placed a curling spell and a setting spell on it so it wouldn't frizz up. She looked beautiful and Charlotte called for Dobby to see her mummy.

"Miss, Dobby thinks you look very pretty, Dobby wishes Master Harry was here to see how pretty you are. Master Harry has been very sad of late and Dobby wants him to be happy with Miss and Little Miss." Hermione smiled and patted his head gently.

"Master Harry will be fine Dobby, he is a strong man and nothing gets to him."

"No No NO Miss is wrong about Master Harry, Master Harry is very sad all the time even before Miss's came to live here, he cry in his bed at night but Dobby can't say anything, Master Harry might get angry and tell Dobby to go. Dobby would be very sad to go Miss, very sad."

Dobby was starting to get fretful so Hermione decided a change of subject might be in order.

"Now Dobby you make sure you have fun with Zac and Charlotte tonight OK this is not work its a fun night for the three of you, OK?" Dobby smiled and asked if he could take the two kids to visit his lady friend, Winky?

"Where is Winky, where does she live Dobby?"

Dobby explained that Winky was Professor Dumbledore's house elf and she was very happy living with him. Hermione said she would check with Luna but if they couldn't go tonight he could take Charlotte tomorrow while Hermione slept in. Dobby was happy with that arrangement and they decided they would stay in tonight but go out tomorrow.

Dobby apparated down to answer the front door and Hermione went down stairs to greet her friends. Luna looked adorable in her bright red long gown that was more like princess wedding dress but in red. She had the figure to pull it off and her gorgeous long blonde hair contrasted beautifully. Neville was wearing a black suit with a matching red shirt and he looked stunning, They both stood at the bottom of stairs and watched Hermione walk down and Luna was the first to speak.

"Oh Hermione you look absolutely beautiful. Doesn't she Nev?" Luna elbowed her husband.

"Yes Hermione you will be the second best looking lady there tonight." Hermione laughed and so did Nev but Luna raised her eyebrow to him. The kids started chatting straight away and Hermione reminded Dobby of the nights events and what time the kids needed to be in bed.

"Yes Miss, Dobby will be making cookies with little Miss and Master, is that ok?"

"Of course Dobby you do what ever you want the nights events are up to you. Have a great night together." Hermione leant down and hugged him.

The three adults walked out to their waiting car and Luna asked about the way she treated her house elf.

"He's not a slave Luna, he's a member of the house. I pay him to look after Charlotte on her days off from childcare and I also pay him for nights like tonight. He's just like my babysitter but he just happens to be an elf." Luna smiled and so did Neville they were completely amazed.

The car pulled up in front of the Ministry and the first thing Hermione noticed was the media circus already assembled. There was a long red carpet that led up to the stairs and into the entrance. Luna and Neville got out of the car and then he turned around to take Hermione's hand. Hermione was pleased as she dreaded stepping out of this car alone. She took Neville's hand and stepped out. The three of them stood together and Neville stepped into the middle to escort both ladies in. The cameras flashed and Hermione just focussed on the red carpet and walked directly to the doors. She concentrated on taking each step one at a time so she wouldn't trip up. She got to the top and walked in sighing with relief and then she looked up and saw Draco standing at the entrance door waiting for her. He was wearing a straight black suit with a black satin shirt underneath and a white cravat with a white satin hanky in his pocket. He looked stunning and when he smiled at her, she felt happy. He lifted his hand towards her and she walked over to him.

"Hermione you look absolutely stunning," and then he kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed and then with her hand around his arm they walked into the ball together. The huge large doors opened and there was more flashing of cameras and then Hermione heard the announcer start to get everyone's attention.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the man who headed up tonight's celebrations, the one man who works tirelessly to ensure our health department is up to scratch and our head of Department, Mr Draco Malfoy and his gorgeous date for this evening, Healer Hermione Granger." The applause was deafening and Hermione tucked in closer to his body but she could tell he was enjoying the attention.

They walked through the long hall that was beautifully decorated in red and white. There were beautiful white roses on every table and red decorations everywhere. Draco continued to guide Hermione through the Hall waving and chatting with dignitaries as they walked through. He reached down at one point and gave Hermione a beautiful red rose to hold and she was flattered. He leant in to kiss her cheek and the cameras went crazy. He laughed at the frenzy but Hermione was ready to die. They reached a long line of important people that Draco introduced her to and she responded politely to all the questioning. He leant down and whispered in her ear,

"How are you going Hermione, are you coping?"

"Yes thank you Draco I just didn't expect all this attention." Draco smiled

"Well you are doing beautifully," and then Draco kissed her on the cheek to another round of flashing cameras. Draco stepped forward and Hermione followed him and then she turned around to greet the next person.

"And here we have our illustrious Money Man, Mr Potter, what Potter no date?" Draco's voice was full of sarcasm and as Hermione's eyes travelled up in slow motion, her heart stopped beating. She looked into Harry's eyes and nearly died. After a few seconds that were beginning to look pretty obvious, Draco nudged her,

"Uh Hermione?" Draco questioned..

"Oh sorry, hello Mr Potter it's a pleasure." Hermione would not make eye contact with him so when Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it she gasped.

Draco moved on and took Hermione with him in a positively authoritative way which did not escape Harry's notice. But what happened next just added more fuel to the fire burning in Harry's gut. Draco stopped at the lady standing next to Harry and made a very dramatic greeting.

"Oh hello Draco darling so who is this gorgeous creature, the next Mrs Malfoy maybe?" Draco let go of Hermione's hand and put it around her waist and pulled her in very tightly.

"You tease Rita Skeeter, you know I would tell you of all people first if I had chosen a Mrs Malfoy, and yet here we are!" Hermione looked at Draco in shock as the lady squealed in delight and started fussing with some papers. At the same time Hermione looked up and she saw Harry storm off towards the back of the hall but there was nothing she could do about it at that moment in time.

Draco seemed happy with himself and continued walking through the sea of people and when they finally reached an end Hermione excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. As she walked along the walkway she was stopped by many women asking if they could see her engagement ring. She tried her best to remain calm when the tenth lady asked and she told her that they were not engaged. Hermione was becoming very upset with the unwanted attention and decided to go and sort it out with Draco.

She turned around and started to walk back when she felt herself being pulled into a small alcove that had a balcony attached to it. She was being held from behind but she knew who it was just by his aroma and the power in his arms,

"Draco what are you doing?" he spun her around and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Why did you tell them we were getting engaged?" Draco smiled and rocked his body against hers and Hermione was finding it very hard to concentrate and she felt a little bit uncomfortable as they had not really had this amount of physical contact before.

"Well it wouldn't be bad to be Mrs Malfoy Hermione, it certainly has prestige, money and claim. You will never need for anything my love," Hermione looked at him and was completely shocked. Was he actually proposing?

"Draco, I don't even know if I love you yet, we haven't even dated, this is just too soon." Draco did something Hermione absolutely didn't expect, he laughed.

"Love, oh Hermione you are too cute, nobody gets married for love anymore especially not in the wizarding world and not where money is concerned, its a business arrangement that's all not a silly fairytale."

Draco kissed her again and then turned to walk away and as he did he laughed and it annoyed Hermione instantly. Hermione stayed outside to get her breath and then she turned to walk out but she came face to face with Harry.

"Oh Merlin Harry this is not the time nor the place." Hermione tried to walk past but he gently placed a hand on her stomach and slid it across to her hip so his arm was across her body as they faced different directions. It was soft and gentle and it sent goosebumps through her whole body. She looked up at him but his eyes were closed like he was concentrating very hard.

"Are you doing this to hurt me Hermione?"

"No Harry of course not."

"Then why him, why fucking Malfoy of all people, did you even know that he is my enemy?" Harry's mood changed so quickly that it made her head spin.

"Harry don't you start with me, I told you I was seeing someone..."  
>"Yeah but you didn't say who and you certainly neglected to say you were engaged to him, did you even tell him about <span>our<span> daughter?" Hermione threw her hands in the air and walked back to the railing.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her skin was clammy and all she could think about was that she went to all that trouble to be ready for tonight and now all she wanted to do was go home. She felt Harry step up behind her and he spoke to her again.

"Does he know about Charlotte?" Hermione grunted in frustration, "Not yet Harry I haven't had a chance to tell him yet."

"Well let me be very clear Hermione, you marry him and you will not have custody of Charlotte, my daughter will never be with my enemy, do you understand that?" Hermione just wanted to cry, it was all too much so she laid her head down on the railing and took a few deep breaths.

"Harry I am not getting married." She just felt the need to clear that up.

"Hermione I am sorry your night didn't turn out as you hoped."

For some frantic reason Hermione spun around and looked him in the eye, "Harry do I look pretty?" He lifted his hand and gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No Hermione..." Hermione nodded and turned around to face the dark night that was beginning to consume her whole body when Harry spoke again.

"No you don't look pretty, you look absolutely beautiful Hermione, sorry I didn't say it earlier but I was distracted by your date."

Harry leant in closer and kissed her head again and Hermione's eyes closed at his touch. She then felt him move her hair away from her neck and kiss it lightly and then she felt something slip down her chest and at the same time Harry clipped something on behind her neck. Hermione's hand reached up and she felt a necklace around her neck. She looked down but she couldn't make it out, it was too dark and she needed a mirror.

"Harry what is this?" Harry turned her around and adjusted it on her chest,

"I would've given it to you had we come together like I wanted to."

"Harry I really can't take this it feels so expensive," Harry smiled but the pain in his eyes was still so evident.

"Well it's yours Hermione, I bought it for you, I bought it for the mother of my daughter." Harry walked away leaving Hermione shocked and on the verge of more tears.

Meanwhile, Draco was mingling with his guests and one large man made his way over to him.

"Mr Malfoy thank you for inviting me to your lovely event, is it possible to talk business for a few minutes in private?" Draco responded quickly, "Of course Minister Calloway, please come this way." Draco walked out through the crowd with the Minister of Magic following closely behind and they walked into a small room and Draco locked the door with a complicated spell.

"How is everything going Draco? Is everything still on track to take over Potter's holdings in the Ministry?" Draco summoned two drinks and handed one to the Minister.

"Everything is perfect Mason, absolutely perfect. Potter is as good as done. I have got him exactly where it hurts and he will never recover from me stealing the love of his life. Potter and Granger will NEVER be together and that is the beginning of the downfall of Harry Potter." Draco laughed and so did Mason Calloway.

Draco knew that as long as Calloway was in office his job was secure. He could continue to embezzle money, continue to run the place as if he owned it and what better revenge to get on your enemy than to steal their money but also their life. It was time to watch Harry Potter fall like he watched his parents fall under Potters spell.

_What do you think guys?_

_Let me know,_

_Love Sirius_


	12. Chapter 12

_Still at the Ball_

_Enjoy, just want to remind you all that I am not J., Just like to play in her world and plus if I was Harry and Hermione would've lived happily ever after in the books._

_Sirius xo_

**Chapter 12**

Hermione walked out of the alcove and remembered that she was on her way to the bathroom. She walked out into the recess room and wished she could splash her face with water but with her make-up it was not possible. She sat down heavily on one of the cushioned chairs the Hall provided and then was startled as the bathroom door swung open. Hermione had never been so happy to see Luna in all her life and as soon as she laid eyes on her friend she burst into tears.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione told her friend the events of the last few minutes and Luna listened carefully.

"What do I do Luna?" Hermione's heartbreaking was about as much as Luna could bare.

"OK listen to me, firstly as beautiful as that necklace is, you can't let Draco see it. The questions will be ruthless and the last thing you need is to have to tell him everything tonight." Hermione nodded and reached behind her neck to unclasp it. As it fell into her hand the tears started again but she handed it Luna, "Just give it back to him Luna I can't accept this. It's just too damn hard." Luna nodded.

"What do I do about Draco with this stupid engagement thing, I mean for heavens sake what is it with these bloody men?" Hermione let her head fall back onto the cushion of the chair.

"I don't know Mione but I do know you can't stay in here all night, both men will be looking for you and that's a recipe for disaster." Hermione nodded and stood up and then Luna waved her wand over her face and all signs of her tears were gone, shame it didn't get rid of the stress.

Hermione walked out just as Draco returned from his meeting with the Minister and she saw them both walk over to her.

"Here's my lovely date, Hermione I would like to introduce you to Minister of Magic Mason Calloway." Hermione nodded and put her hand out for him to shake and he leant down and kissed it and for some reason it made her skin crawl. While the two men talked Hermione glanced around and saw Luna talking to Harry. She watched the interaction and for some reason her heart broke. She was sure she had lost him now. Hermione turned to look at Draco and she entwined her hand into the crook of his arm and stood there like the lovely date she was meant to be. Her eyes drifted back over to Harry and she saw him having a heated discussion with Luna and then Luna stopped him from obviously walking over to her. Hermione's attention was dragged back to Draco when he suggested they dance. The two of them walked over to the dance floor and joined in to the rhythm of the music.

"Hermione tell me what your thinking?" Draco asked with an undertone of demand.

"Nothing Draco I have never been to anything this extravagant before and I feel its out of my league," Hermione answered honestly.

"Well you had better get used to it my darling, I have these things on every fortnight and now I have introduced you to the press, I can't possibly take anyone other than my fiancé..."

"Girlfriend!" Hermione corrected and Draco laughed a hearty laugh.

"OK Healer Granger we will do it your way for now but mark my words a Malfoy always gets what he wants and my eyes are set right on you." The dancing continued and people asked to cut in and Hermione moved from person to person. When she finally got to Neville the relief on her face was so clear Neville became concerned.

"Hermione are you OK? You don't look like your enjoying yourself at all." Hermione nodded and thanked him for his concern and they continued their dance. Neville started talking about all the people there and he was picking something about them and making Hermione laugh. She was thoroughly enjoying herself when she was tapped on the shoulder and with a lingering smile, she turned around to see Harry asking her for a dance. She turned and looked at Neville who had already nodded and handed her hand to him. She turned slowly and decided to enjoy this, so she curtsied and took Harry's hand. He took her hand so gently that it sent shivers down her spine. With his other hand he curled it around her waist and pulled her into his body and then he stepped into her so his mouth was next to her ear and hair.

They danced and swayed and it was amazing. Hermione loved the feel of his body next to hers and wished things weren't so complicated. She instantly started to compare again and realised earlier in the week when Draco held her so close she was uncomfortable but now it was different.

"Your friend Luna told me to stay away from you." Harry whispered into her ear and the warm breath played havoc with her thoughts.

"Oh did she?"

"Yes she did, she told me you made your choice and I should respect it but as I told her and now I am telling you, I won't leave you alone till I hear it from your mouth. Do you want Malfoy? Really want him?" Hermione swayed to the music and decided it might be best not to answer this question and enjoy the dance but Harry wouldn't be swayed.

"Hermione I am waiting."

"Harry you made it clear to me before about where my relationship stands with Draco in regards to Charlotte, so please just let me enjoy tonight and I will deal with everything else tomorrow." Hermione placed her head back near his shoulder and continued the dance until she heard a familiar voice,

"Well well well Potter, I certainly hope you are not trying to steal my lady. The future Mrs Malfoy has other guests and duties to attend to." Harry turned and looked at him with such hatred that Draco used it to his advantage.

"Why what a look, please tell me Hermione has not been one of your recent conquests I could not bare to know that my precious Hermione was with you?" Harry wanted to hit him every way possible but he remained in control.

"You know what Malfoy, she's all yours, I wouldn't have your left overs if hell froze over. Good riddance to you Malfoy and your future wife." Harry stormed out and as much as Hermione wanted to stop him she couldn't very well do it in front of Draco. Draco laughed and continued introducing her to these people that she had no hope ever of remembering and when she finally sat down with Luna and Neville she was exhausted.

"What was that little show on the dance floor before Hermione?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Neville and then spoke, "Maybe I should check on Harry?"

"NO you will not Hermione, you made your choice now live with it. You know its too hard being with Harry, plus you two would likely kill each other first. Whereas Draco is there, is available and as it has been shown tonight, extremely interested. You need to stop dragging them both along and stick to one decision and considering YOU made me give back his necklace, you are certainly not going back to Harry now young lady." Luna was right again.

"Can I ask you a favour guys?" Hermione asked sheepishly and they both nodded.

"Can I stay at your house tonight, I couldn't bare to face Harry tonight and I am certainly not staying at Draco's?" Both of them answered yes immediately and she felt better.

The night went on for hours but Hermione did not see Harry again. She danced some more with Draco, ate dinner, listened to speeches and then said all the goodbyes. Draco had been agitated for a while but then was quite annoyed that Hermione was not going back to the manor with him and she was quite persistent. Luna and Neville took Hermione back to their house and the three of them slept straight away.

It was well into the following day when Hermione awoke and decided to apparate home after leaving a nice breakfast with a warming spell and a thank you note for her friends.

Hermione apparated down on the front door landing and walked in still half asleep. She threw her shoes in the corner and walked up the stairs dragging her bag and shawl. She made it to her room and started a hot bath and then when she climbed in, she sighed out loud.

It was getting close to lunch and Hermione started to feel hungry so she headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen and was stopped by a stranger in the kitchen.

"Umm hello can I help you?" The man turned around and stood up. He had a pleasant and friendly face with long black scraggly hair. His eyes showed years of pain but he couldn't of been more than 45 years old. He was wearing a blue open shirt with some dark grey cargo pants. He outstretched his hand and Hermione took it, she felt a tingle in her hand when she shook hands with him.

"Arhhh so you're Charlie's mother, the one I have heard so much about." Hermione showed her confusion and the man continued, "Umm I mean Charlotte, my name is Black, Sirius Black."

"I'm sorry but you still have me at a disadvantage, you know me but I have no idea of whom you are. Are you with Draco Malfoy?" Sirius' eyebrows raised up into his forehead in obvious disgust.

"NO my dear, never in a million years would that happen, but I am Harry's Godfather and your little girl Charlotte has told me all about her mummy." Hermione smiled in spite of herself and gestured for Sirius to sit down and finish his coffee while she conjured one up for herself.

"Were you after Harry? I'm not sure where he is, I only came in not so long ago."

"Oh that's right the Ball, how was it?" Hermione took a sip of courage and then looked at Sirius. For some reason she felt she could trust him and for some reason that was completely out of character she started telling Sirius about the ball. She did not go into the details because she was aware of the fact that Sirius was Harry's family and she didn't know how much Sirius knew. After she finished telling him the over view of the night and mostly about her date with Draco, Sirius sighed,

"So this definitely changes things." Sirius said and Hermione was a bit confused.

"Changes what things, what do you mean?"

"Hermione does Malfoy know about you and Harry's daughter?"

"OUR daughter, you make it sound like we are together. She's Harry's biological daughter Sirius not mine but she is my daughter in every other sense of the word."

"So is an adopted child not allowed to refer to her non-biological mother as her mother?" Hermione gasped, "No Sirius that's not what I meant." Hermione was choking up on her words.

"Don't nit pick the details Hermione, Charlotte is just as much your daughter as much as she is Harry's." Hermione nodded and Sirius continued,

".. so my original question was, does Malfoy know about your daughter?" Hermione shook her head no and when Sirius asked her again to be sure she was very clear.

"Sirius he doesn't know about my daughter at all, he doesn't even know Harry and I know each other let alone live together. What is this all about?" Sirius looked at her again and even though he knew it would annoy her he asked one more time.

"Are you absolutely sure Hermione this is really important that I know everything." The frustration on her face reassured him instantly.

"I think you had better tell me everything Sirius." Hermione conjured up two more cups of coffee while Sirius started.

"OK Hermione I really need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I am going to tell you things that will change your views of the people you care about and also people you have hated for a long time. I need you to promise to listen to me, to actually listen to me and to hear me out with everything, can you do that?" Hermione was cautious but she agreed anyway.

"Twenty-seven years ago Harry lost his parents to Voldemort." Hermione nodded and said she was aware of the story so he continued.

"He went a little off the tracks once he left my home and moved in here."

"Oh come on Sirius, a little off the tracks, more like derailed I would say," Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"Hermione you promised!" she nodded again but didn't drop her arms.

"OK as I said Harry went a little off track but it was nothing like the media reported on him. He would be reported as being with six girls at a certain event while we were sitting together watching the latest Quidditch match. Anyway it got completely out of hand when the war started again and Arthur and George Weasley were killed..." Hermione had forgotten about that actually.

"... it was during the time when the Dark Lord was making his attacks nearly every day when there was a direct attack on the Ministry. Hermione, I put Harry under Veritaserum myself and I am telling you he did not shoot that spell from his wand. He was set up and because there were so many witnesses nothing stuck except the Weasley's rendition of what happened. It was just amazing that they received information telling them that Harry had planned the attack and instead of pushing Arthur out of the way, he pushed him in the way of the spell but it was all lies."

"Sirius, how can you be so sure? I mean so damn sure of Harry's innocence?" Hermione asked and Sirius looked her in the eye.

"That boy or man or whatever you want to call him has been in my life since he was born, there isn't a mean, traitorous bone in his body Hermione. I know this is hard to believe but you need to ask yourself some questions. Has Harry ever been violent or shown a side of himself that you hadn't seen before? I mean come on you live with him, no one would know him better than you." Hermione looked at Sirius and as hard as she tried all she could remember were the gentle touches, the slight caresses and the passionate kisses. Hermione stood up and walked around obviously fighting her inner demons.

"Hermione what is it about Harry that is stopping you because I can tell you he is so in love with you?" Hermione looked at him and again asked how he can be so sure.

"Look at him, he has not even seen or looked at another woman since he met you in Paris so long ago. He was smitten with you from way back then and he has had to fight the demons all the way along but with Malfoy on the scene, its a battle he can't win so he has given up."

"I just don't know what to do Sirius, he's the father of my daughter and I can't not have some kind of relationship with him but do I want a proper relationship with him?" Hermione looked at Sirius and slightly shook her head "No."

"Why Hermione?"

"Because I'm scared Sirius, you have no idea how much he can hurt me, no idea how much he can take from me, how he can destroy me, all with just one person, Charlotte."

Sirius stood up as he heard Charlotte's squeals coming from the lounge room and he turned to greet her.

"Grandpa," runs and cuddles and hugs and kisses and Hermione couldn't help the tears that escaped.

"Mummy, did you have fun with daddy at the party?" Hermione nodded and Charlotte continued, "did you dance with daddy?"

"Yes sweetie daddy and I danced," Hermione smiled at her innocence but she wasn't prepared for the next question, "Did you dance like it was your wedding mummy, did you kiss like a princess and a prince mummy, did you?" Hermione couldn't speak.

"Yes we did Lily-pad, and mummy looked like a beautiful princess." Charlotte turned around to see her father standing in the doorway in the same clothes he had worn last night but much more ruffled. She ran to his arms and he swung her around.

"Daddy did she like the necklace I picked out for her, did she like it?" Hermione was completely shocked and then the impact of her actions made her sob and even with her hand over her mouth everyone still heard it.

"You know what Lily-pad, maybe you need to give it to mummy?" Hermione felt as big as an ant at that moment, she threw his gift back in his face when it was from the heart of her daughter and him. Harry slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the beautiful necklace. She slowly walked over towards Harry but he wouldn't look at her, he passed the necklace to Charlotte and turned to walk away. He didn't make eye contact or anything, she had broken his heart.

Charlotte gave her mum the necklace and asked some questions about the night.

Hermione decided a change of subject was definitely in order so she asked her about her night. In all her spiritedness she told her about her visit to Hogwarts and how Dobby took her to meet Professor Dumblydore and also another Elf named Winky. It was quite a while before Dobby collected her to have her bath which left Sirius and Hermione alone again.

After some awkward silence where Sirius waited and Hermione battled more demons.

"Sirius what do I do?" Hermione sighed and Sirius didn't really know where to start so he stayed silent for a moment but then spoke to her.

"Hermione listen to me, you can fix this, you can sort things out with Harry. You need to sort things out with Harry." Sirius urged,

"I don't know how to Sirius, it's just too late." Hermione started to calm down and walked over to wash her face with some cool water.

"Hermione listen to me, you can't see Malfoy any more, it must end now. He is trouble, he is up to something and I bet my last breath that it has to do with bringing Harry down. Malfoy has long been Harry's enemy and its worse that he is his boss and if Malfoy knew what this between the two of you, is doing to Harry he would be pleased, no ecstatic. So it is imperative you stay clear from him and for Merlin's sake don't ever talk about Harry, OK?" Hermione didn't know what to think but she was shocked about one thing Sirius said.

"Did you say Harry is Draco's boss, are you kidding me?" Hermione was very surprised by this.

"Malfoy is far worse than anything you have ever encountered Hermione, far, far worse and with Harry being in a high position with the Ministry, he has everything to lose.."

_OK so what do you think, just a little hint it's not the last we see of Sirius either..._

_Sirius xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_OK so we are back for some more, so glad you are all enjoying it and thanks so much for your wonderful reviews._

_Now onto the story..._

_Sirius xoxox_

**Chapter 13**

Work was ridiculous over the past month. There were twelve staff off with either sickness or leave and the place was hectic. There was a virus going around that was hitting the elderly and children really hard and the Healers were having trouble keeping up with the demand but not as much trouble as the researchers were having trying to make enough potion to meet the demand. That wasn't the only problem Hermione had, Draco had sent her huge bunches of flowers every couple of days since the ball. It was very sweet but everyone was starting to notice and she was constantly asked whether her and Draco were an item. As if it wasn't obvious at the Ball, people still needed confirmation.

Her home life was in tatters. She barely saw Harry at all these days. He didn't stay home for dinner anymore and constantly seemed busy or too involved to talk to her. He still picked up Charlotte from Day care and when Hermione asked her whether her and her dad were doing anything together or spending time together Charlotte excitedly told her that on the days that Dobby looked after her, Harry had been taking a day off and staying with them too. They had picnics, had lunches with Sirius, went to visit Dumblydore at Hogwarts and did lots of things. Hermione was surprised and just a little bit hurt. She didn't really know what to think, she felt left out and deserted but it was for the best, wasn't it? Harry was getting on with his life without her and for some reason that knowledge hurt her deep down inside. She decided she had to confront him and tonight was going to be the time. Hermione left early from work and went downstairs to watch when he picked Charlotte up from school. She saw him arrive and he chatted to the teacher and then they skipped back to his car and he threw her bag in the back and they took off. Hermione apparated home and knew she would beat them. She quickly got changed and went down to the lounge room to wait, she would make Harry talk to her.

Hermione waited and waited and it was about two hours later when they walked in the door laughing and chatting about something, she was almost tempted to yell at him but she held her tongue. Harry was holding her bag looking down when Charlotte shouted out "Mummy", Harry's eyes flew up and looked at Hermione standing in front of him staring him down. Hermione hugged Charlotte without taking her eyes off him. She told her to go and get ready for her bath as Dobby was waiting for her. She decided she was going to talk to Harry uninterrupted so Charlotte was going to be looked after by Dobby. Hermione looked at him and waited for him to say something but he remained silent.

"Harry," Hermione started and he just nodded. For some reason she had a feeling he was going to apparate out and when he started to make the movement, she yelled out no and then leapt onto his body and felt herself apparate with him. They landed with a crash and Hermione fell on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing Hermione?" Harry yelled and pushed her off him. She landed with a thud on the floor and Harry stood up. Hermione stood up annoyed, at least he could of helped her up, and then she looked around. They were in an office somewhere.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked while looking around the old fashioned decorated room. There were paintings on the wall and when she turned around to face the fireplace, she gasped. On the wall was a huge painting of her and Charlotte sitting in a field with wild flowers all around them. Hermione was looking at Charlotte and with one hand she was gently moving a strand of hair away from her face while Charlotte laughed. It was beautiful. She turned to look at Harry and he had his head down while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When did you get this?" Harry looked at her and huffed out a breath.

"It was when you first moved in and you had a picnic in the gardens at home. Dobby was there too but I had him painted out of the picture."

"I didn't know you were even there." Hermione walked closer to the image and gently touched the ornate frame. Behind her Harry slyly took another picture off his desk and laid it flat under a paper but in his haste he knocked over the pen set and she turned around. He walked towards her and stood directly in front of her and demanded to know why she was there.

"Well it's not like I chose where to come Harry, that was your choice," she tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"You know what I mean Hermione." Hermione breathed in deeply and then she leant on the mantel piece above the fire place.

"Harry, I just hate not talking to you. We have Charlotte and its not good that we can't even be in the same room together. Its not good Harry we need to spend time with Charlotte together." Hermione could hear the desperation in her voice but she wouldn't make eye contact with him but she saw his feet move closer to her.

"Hermione I spend time with Charlotte, I see my daughter every day, can you say the same?" Hermione looked up at him in anger, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are never home, you're always out with Malfoy, going on dates and whatever, probably jumping into his bed every spare second you have." Hermione went to slap his face but he caught her hand in time. She pulled her hand out of his and after she struggled for a second, he released it.

"For your information Harry, I have only been on a few dates with Draco..." Harry rolled his eyes and turned around putting his back to her.

"... and its none of your business whether I have slept with him or not." She knew that was going to strike a chord. Harry spun around and looked her in the eye absolutely furious.

"None of my business, yes it is my business.."

"NO IT ISN"T HARRY!" Hermione yelled. Harry stood there and glared at her and she looked back at him.

"Are you getting married to him?" Harry groaned.

Hermione took a few minutes to answer and then said she didn't know yet.

"Hermione I can't have you in the same house with me if you are going to marry him. He will not have access to my daughter, EVER, so you need to go, but... Charlotte stays." Harry was hurting in the worst possible way and he needed to make some serious decisions. Knowing she was with him was killing him inside and he found he couldn't concentrate on anything. His work was suffering, his sleep was becoming non existent as he spent his nights watching her sleep and his whole day was constantly consumed with thoughts of losing her. He knew he was going about this the wrong way but in all honesty he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but it has to be this way." Harry walked over to his desk and sat down. He slowly turned his chair around so he could look out the window into the fields below and Hermione's eyes followed his. She recognised the field as their back yard, the place where Hermione often took Charlotte for picnics. She walked over to the desk and looked at Harry's profile. Hermione felt such a deep loss she couldn't explain it in words. She glanced over his desk and saw a photo laying down and she reached over and picked it up and was again surprised, it was a photo of her at the Ball as she entered. She knew the exact minute it was taken and she realised that Harry's feelings for her were real. For the life of her she couldn't understand what had taken her so long to realise it and not think he was after something. She looked down at him and put her hand on his shoulder to turn his chair around. He didn't fight her, he just slowly turned in the chair.

"I'll have your belongings sent to Malfoy Manor." Hermione pulled her hand back and went to explain that she would not be moving into Malfoy Manor when the door came flying open.

"Harry love, where is my little petal?" The screechy, nasally voice belonged to a short woman with very short reddish-brown hair. Her clothes left little to the imagination, her skirt was so short it was amazing that she could breathe let alone walk. Her top showed off her supple breasts and milky white skin. She stopped short in her steps when she saw Hermione standing behind Harry.

"Harry who is this?" again with the screech which was quickly getting on Hermione's nerves.

"I am..." he cut her off, "Its no-one Tammy, no one at all."

Harry walked over to the door and kissed Tammy on the cheek and then held the door open for Hermione. As Hermione walked out she saw the painting above the Fireplace morph into a landscape painting with no signs of its original occupants. She looked at Harry and he could see her anger but it was better this way.

"I'm sure you can figure out the way out," Harry closed the door on her and all Hermione heard was Tammy's voice screeching before she apparated away.

_Well so much for Harry not seeing those bimbos _she thought as she landed in the hallway.

That was it, no more worrying about Harry Potter but one important thing she needed to do was work out where to live. She obviously couldn't stay here anymore and she be damned to hell and back if she was leaving Charlotte.

Work was starting to quieten down which meant she had more time to see Draco. He took her out for lunches and dinners and showered her with gifts and flowers almost everyday. Hermione was trying very hard to put all her attention into him and not worry about Harry. He had made his decision and she wasn't part of it. Hermione had been seeing Draco for quite some time now and decided it was for the best to tell him about Charlotte. Especially since she now needed somewhere new to live, maybe he wouldn't take it so bad.

Hermione finished combing her hair and set a spell to let it flow down her shoulders. Charlotte chose her dress and it was a deep dark red fitted dress with matching shoes. Hermione slithered into it and thought maybe it was a bit tight as well as being slightly too short for her liking. But tonight was important, she had to make a good impression if she wanted things to go her way.

Hermione walked down stairs and stopped at the mirror in the hall to quickly touch up her make-up and then as she pulled away she saw Harry standing behind her. His eyes were smouldering and for the first time in a while Hermione felt good about herself. He didn't see her notice him so she played it up a bit. She stretched down to fix the buckle on her high heel which gave Harry a good look at her legs. She stood up and called out to Charlotte to give her a kiss goodnight. She ran out and kissed her and then ran straight back to finish watching her movie. Hermione looked in the mirror again and through her peripheral vision she could still see Harry. She lifted her hair up and pretended to put it into a high ponytail, she looked like she was deciding what to do. Harry could see the milky white skin of her shoulders and neck and it was driving him insane. He stepped out and came into clear view but Hermione didn't move to acknowledge him.

"Leave it down." Harry whispered.

Hermione let it fall down and turned to face him. He could see how fitted her dress was and how it accentuated her body, he couldn't help the admiring glance he gave her.

"Yes I think I'll leave it down, Draco likes it wild like that."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked out leaving a fuming Harry in her wake. She stepped outside and took a deep breath of the cool night air. She let it fill her lungs and then with a determined walk she took a step only to be stopped by a forceful hand.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you." His voice was soft and Hermione turned around to look into his eyes. She was hoping to get a reaction out of him and now she got it. Harry stood closer to her and she could smell his aftershave and it was alluring.

Harry leant in and took a strand of her hair and twisted it around his finger and then he whispered in her ear, "Hermione,"

"Yes Harry," Hermione looked at him and waited. His voice was a bit louder but his words were scathing, "I've drawn up some papers about the custody of Charlotte that you need to sign." Hermione just looked at him completely shocked at his words. He brushed past her and walked back inside the house and closed the door and it wasn't just the cold air that made Hermione shiver.

Later that night at dinner, Draco complimented her on her dress yet again for the evening and she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hermione what is it? You seem distracted." Draco asked with a hint of annoyance.

For some reason Hermione just couldn't tell him about Charlotte, maybe it was Sirius' words playing in her head but for some reason she thought it best to keep her secret a little longer. Her and Sirius had been seeing each other for coffee on quite a few occasions even though he really wanted to know what was happening in her life, she still enjoyed his company.

"Draco, how do you feel about children?" Hermione asked and was surprised when he laughed.

"Hermione we actually have to sleep together to have children you know?" Draco joked sarcastically.

"No Draco that's not what I mean, hypothetically, what would you do if a friend left you with a child to be the legal guardian. How would you feel about that?" Hermione watched him and sadly his body language said it all, he was irritated as well as bored.

"Hermione this is nonsense talking, lets dance then have some dessert?"

Hermione smiled and then stood up to take his hand, he seemed so perfect but there was just the problem with Harry not allowing Charlotte to be with her while she was with him. Could she do that? No not at all, she loved that little girl with all her heart and it was not an option to leave her behind. Hermione's mood ended up ending the night early and she went back home feeling quite sad. She apparated into the hall way and took off her shoes and then walked along the wooden floor towards the staircase. Out of habit she glanced into the lounge room and noticed Harry was asleep on the lounge chair. She walked over and took a blanket out and covered him with it and then as she turned she noticed some papers on the floor next to his fallen hand. She bent down and read the title, _Agreement of the custody of Charlotte Weasley-Potter. _Hermione looked at it and even though she didn't want to read it she knew she would have too. She sat down in the chair opposite the lounge and with a wave of her wand she lit the fire in the hearth. Hermione sat down to read the paper that would change her life.

Due to Harry feeling unusually warm his eyes drifted open from his sleep and the first thing he saw was Hermione sitting opposite him with her legs curled under her body while she intently read what Harry presumed was the agreement for Charlotte. He hated resorting to this but it was Malfoy, his arch enemy, the one man who could take him down and who up till now had been just at arms distance but now, now he almost had his hands around Harry's throat.

Harry had been gaining support from most members of the Board to run for Minister. He had originally thought the idea ludicrous but lately he had been giving it some serious thought. One enormous perk was that Malfoy would be gone from the Hospital as he only has the job while Minister Calloway was in power but Harry never did anything for revenge.

He watched the light dance through her hair which she was absent-mindedly combing through with her fingers. He took this opportunity to really admire her. What was it about him that she despised so much? Why such hatred? Harry couldn't pinpoint it at all and it killed him inside. He knew having that witch Tammy at his office the other day was a mistake but he couldn't help the timing. Hermione continued to read and when she got to the last page, she let her head fall back onto her chair exposing her long white neck.

"How was your date?" Harry watched her reaction and even though she didn't look at him and she stayed in her position, her heart rate doubled and she had a slight sheen flush over her body.

"Is this the final agreement?" Hermione lifted her hand waving the sheet indicating what she was referring too. Harry didn't answer but he was looking at her intently.

She opened her eyes and looked at him waiting for a response.

"I'm seeing a judge in a few weeks time, it will be looked over and then the final one will be drawn up." Hermione looked at him and then nodded.

"How did this happen Harry, how did we get to a separation?" Harry just looked at her and then stood up and folded the blanket up that she placed over him.

"I don't know Hermione but seeing as you are the only one here that is currently engaged I am sure we can see where the blame lies." Hermione closed her eyes and waited for a moment before responding.

"I'm not engaged Harry."

Silence, Hermione looked around and noticed he had gone. It was a very clear indication of where her relationship with Harry had ended up. She was alone and after this evenings dinner it seemed she would always be alone.

Hermione threw herself into her work, it was all she could do to keep from going crazy. The dinner last Friday night had been an eye opener but she couldn't help but wonder whether he would be so adamant if he knew about Charlotte. Hermione continued the internal battle while dealing with Draco leaving her flowers and constantly asking for more dates. He seemed more insistent lately and that concerned Hermione. She decided to talk to him about Charlotte and since she was on lunch, she walked towards his office.

As she approached, she saw his secretary walking down the hall with her bag, it was obviously time for her lunch as well. She contemplated whether to come back or not but then decided to just go through with it. She marched up to the door and before she knocked, she heard voices inside. One man's voice was quite loud and obviously annoyed.

"Listen Malfoy, you said this would be done by now, the elections are only a month away and that bastard is gaining a lead on me. Actually Malfoy all he needs is one person to vote him in at the next election and he's in, this is serious. It's quiet and unobtrusive but its there all the same. If he accepts the nomination I am done for and you just remember Malfoy if I go down you can say goodbye to all your perks and most importantly this job..."

"Don't threaten me Calloway!" Hermione recognised Draco's voice and she recognised the Minister's voice. There was silence for a second and she thought she had better leave when she stopped in her tracks.

"What about that Healer woman, Granger or whatever her name is, is everything going according to plan. Has she accepted your proposal yet? And is it at least going to get Potter where we want him?" Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth in shock and then she heard Draco laugh.

"You need to leave the details to me Calloway, Granger is eating out of my hand and as for Potter, he is as good as done, its only a month now before our Board meeting where I will be announcing to the board that Granger and I are moving in together." Hermione was completely shocked, she couldn't believe it. Sirius was right, it was all a ploy, a mean horrible game to get at Harry. Hermione leant against the wall and was trying to get everything in her head sorted when she heard the door handle start to jitter. _Great they're coming out. _Hermione stepped back into the pot plant situated near the door and wiggled her way towards the wall, it wasn't a good cover but if they walked straight out she wouldn't be seen. The door started to open and then she heard the other man speak again.

"Remember Malfoy, this is all about Potter being brought down, you didn't succeed before so don't screw up this time." Hermione peaked out and looked at the man talking and confirmed him as the Minister of Magic from the Ball last month. Draco watched him walk out and Hermione realised if he turned where he was she would be seen. She leant up flat against the wall but her bright orange uniform didn't camouflage her well at all. It was only milliseconds before she would be caught when Draco stopped and turned around the other direction. She heard his name being called and thanked every deity there was that he was called down the hall. Hermione quickly shuffled out of her hiding place and straightened her uniform while she darted down the hall from where she came. She beelined it towards her office and slammed her door closed. She sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands. It was all too confusing.

_Oh poor Hermione, now she knows Draco's true intentions but what to do?_

_Sirius xox_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi Everyone,_

_glad so many of you are enjoying this so much. I have to remind you I love angst, I adore it actually, I love that feeling of will they or won't they so I hope you enjoy the angst that's in store for you over the next few chapters :-)_

_Love Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 14**

Hermione needed to talk to someone but who? After hearing the conversation Draco had just had she was more confused than ever.

Should she call Harry? Definitely not, even though it would be fair to him to give him a heads up but she hadn't spoken to him for a month. Plus how good would that conversation go, _Hey Harry sorry we hate each other and I sort of chose Draco over you but my boyfriend is out to get you and somehow I have been dragged into the middle of it, _ Yes? NO! Hermione seriously doubted that would work... Luna? Probably not she was sort of team Draco with him being their boss and all. Who, who could she trust? Hermione jumped up and sent an owl off to Sirius, _Urgent Sirius, must talk NOW, I need to meet you, not my home somewhere else. Please advise, Hermione Granger._

Hermione waited very nervously for the owl's return. She heard a knock on her door and hoped above all hope it wasn't Draco, she couldn't talk to him without giving herself away. The knock persisted and when she heard his voice, Hermione panicked.

At that moment she saw another owl approaching and she quickly grabbed the letter off his leg. She opened it and felt the familiar tug of a portkey and even though she was being dragged through time and space, she was relieved. She landed roughly and was caught by two strong arms.

"Hermione sweetheart, what's wrong? Has something happened to you, Harry or Charlie?" Sirius sounded slightly frantic and Hermione shook her head no but she couldn't stop the tears flowing. Sirius took her hand and sat her down on the lounge,

"OK Hermione start from the beginning." Sirius conjured her a cup of coffee and she looked at him like, have you got anything stronger? Sirius added some scotch whiskey and she drank it down quickly.

"Whoa take it easy Hermione, what on earth happened?" Hermione stood up and started pacing, then after a while she started rattling off random events and none of it made any sense to Sirius but he didn't want to stop her now she had started.

"Sirius, everything is a mess, Harry has Tammy and I will never have a chance there, and then there's Charlotte, great Charlotte, this will destroy her, Harry wants me out and Draco is plotting against Harry and somehow I got dragged into it..." Sirius stopped her.

"What do you mean Malfoy is plotting against Harry?" Sirius stood up to stop her pacing and he held her shoulders so she could concentrate.

"Hermione think carefully, what happened?"

"I went out on a date with Draco last night..."

"I told you to stay away from him Hermione!" Sirius' tone was annoyed.

"I know Sirius but it's over with me and Harry, he hates me, he even wants me out of his house. I just had no choice."  
>"Anyway Hermione what happened?" Hermione then proceeded to tell him about the conversation she over heard between Draco and the Minister. Sirius was shocked and surprised. They spoke for hours and hours and finally they settled on a new plan as much as Hermione didn't like it.<p>

"Hermione go back to work like normal, pretend everything is normal OK? Can you do that?" Sirius was very insistent so Hermione nodded.

"OK that meeting with the Board of Directors is in four weeks time and that's when Malfoy will announce your intentions with him. We have to somehow stop that happening but not too early, or he will think of a new plan, it has to be something that day, early that morning before the meeting starts at 9am." Sirius was pacing and Hermione was watching him nervously. She knew what he was saying was right but she wasn't sure that she could act like nothing had happened. She knew that it was all a plot and he didn't really have feelings for her and that hurt. It hurt a lot. Hermione had never had a lot of confidence and this was a huge hit to her ego.

Hermione noticed the time and mentioned it to Sirius, she told him she should go back to work.

"Hermione it will be really obvious if you do, you need to go home and owl in sick. Tell them you took a turn this afternoon after lunch and you need tomorrow off as well. It will give you time to get your head clear and as much as I hate it, be able to stand near Malfoy without freaking out." Hermione nodded and stood up to say bye.

Sirius hugged her tightly and when they finished he kissed her cheek.

"Sirius I will be at Harry's, for God knows how long, if you want to contact me." Sirius nodded and then as she went to walk away he grabbed her hand.

"Hermione don't give up on Harry just yet, he just doesn't know how to handle the feelings he is experiencing. Be patient please." Hermione huffed out a breath and then said, "He knows how to handle things Sirius, he handles them very clearly." Sirius tried to argue but she had already apparated away.

Hermione landed on the door step and slowly opened it to enter. She walked in and the only thing that was on her mind was a nice long hot bath. As she walked past the lounge room entrance she stopped suddenly. Hermione could hear two men talking and even though the last time she overheard talking today, it didn't turn out so well, she knew this had to do with Charlotte. She peaked a look inside and saw the Judge who looked over their case, and Harry sitting around the coffee table. There were papers stretched out in front of them and Harry looked stressed. Hermione leant back and sat on the little hall seat that was just out of sight from the lounge.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger is Charlotte's legal guardian..."

"So am I..."

"Yes that may be so Mr Potter but I can't take her name off the papers because she is seeing someone else anymore than I could take your name off." There was silence for a minute.

"What do I do Judge, she is seeing my enemy, she might even marry him and I seriously can't have my daughter near that man, he is evil and he would stop at nothing to get to me."

"Harry, can I ask you a personal question?" Hermione presumed Harry nodded as the Judge continued.

"Harry is this really about Charlotte or is it about getting back at this man, the one you hate so much? Is Hermione just a pawn in all of this?" Hermione's eyes widened and she felt as if it took Harry ten years to answer.

"No its not about revenge Judge, not about revenge at all. I am in love with her and she loves someone else. All I wanted was to have Charlotte and Hermione with me, to live here in my parents house and to live happily ever after but as usual nothing ever works out for me. How could I be so stupid to think that just for once something would go my way. I must be the biggest idiot in the world."

Harry and the Judge were quiet for a while and Hermione was shocked, for the first time in ages she thought clearly. Harry had never shown her any disrespect, he had opened his home to her and Charlotte and had been a wonderful father to Charlotte and what did she do, she threw it all away by seeing someone who she knew absolutely nothing about. As she thought about it, Draco had never introduced her to anyone in his family, he used her as a show piece at the Ball but now thinking back that was probably a plot to get at Harry, of course it was. Hermione felt like a complete idiot but she had to do something to fix this mess. It was only a few minutes before the Judge spoke again.

"Harry there is one way?" The Judge paused and then as Harry and Hermione were waiting on his baited breath he finally continued,

"Umm I'm not sure what you think about this and undoubtedly Hermione wouldn't agree but if you and Hermione were to be married then the custody over Charlotte wouldn't be an issue." Harry was surprised but Hermione was completely shocked and she couldn't speak or formulate a sentence. It was Harry's voice she heard next.

"I couldn't ask that of her Judge, not Hermione, I couldn't make her choose me just to keep Charlotte, it's just not fair to her or my daughter." Harry sat down heavily on the lounge after pacing.

"I'll do it."

.

..

…

The Judge was shocked, but probably not as much as Harry was. He stood there looking at her like she was an alien.

"Miss Granger, what is it you'll do?" The Judge asked just to be sure.

"I'll marry Harry, that's what you said wasn't it Judge, to keep Charlotte, I have to marry Harry, well I'll do it." Harry still couldn't formulate a sentence, he was totally confused and shocked.

"Miss Granger, this is a very serious decision, do you understand that magical weddings are bound for ever, there is no such thing as divorce in our world?" Hermione would not make eye contact with Harry but as far as the Judge could see, she was calm, level headed and seemed to be in control of her senses so the Judge couldn't really say she was being coerced.

"I am very aware of that Judge, but I need to ask a question, is there a time frame we have to meet?" the Judge wrinkled up his forehead and wondered whether this was her way out of it.

"Umm well what amount of time did you need Miss Granger?" Hermione walked over to the papers on the table and started flicking through them while the Judge and Harry waited.

"I just wanted some time to plan a nice wedding, not just a quickie in here with you. Charlotte deserves to be a part of a real wedding. Is that ok?" Hermione looked at the Judge and he smiled and nodded. Hermione turned to look at Harry and he looked as if he was about to completely lose it.

"Harry, do you have something to say?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest and Harry's eyes darted across from the Judge to Hermione and then he exploded.

"What the hell is going on here? This morning you were engaged to fu..you were with Malfoy and now, now, now I don't know what the fuck is going on?" Harry let his bad manners slip in front of the Judge as he was totally freaking out.

"Harry that's not really necessary, do you object to this union?"

"Well, no but I have a million questions that need to be answered. Hermione is this what you want?"

"Yes, yes it is." she paused but she still answered truthfully.

Hermione turned around to face the Judge and held out her hand to shake it and he smiled and returned the gesture.

"Good day Miss Granger or should I say soon to be Mrs Potter." The Judge turned to look at Harry and shook his hand, he pulled him in closer to him and then he whispered in his ear, "Harry this is exactly what you wanted. DON'T blow it." Harry nodded but the confusion was still etched in his face. He walked the Judge out and as he was about to apparate away he turned to Harry yet again.

"Harry sort this out with her, even if it is only so she can keep Charlotte she is giving up a lot, a hell of a lot. You two need to be convincing or people will see straight through it." Harry nodded and thanked him for coming and even after he apparated out Harry still stood there, shocked, perplexed and utterly confused.

How could she agree to this, this was so far away from what he ever thought would eventuate that he thought it had to be some trick, some weird prank on him. There was only one way to get any answers and standing outside on the landing wasn't going to help.

Hermione watched the Judge walk out with Harry and she hurried upstairs to her room and closed the door.

"OH MY GOD what have I done? What have I done, OH MY GOD?" Hermione sat down on her bed and decided she needed a hot shower so she walked into her bathroom and stripped down. She stepped into the hot shower and let the water caress her body. As confused as she felt, for some reason she knew it was the right thing to do. Draco was using her and obviously never had any feelings for her. She was a means to an end all along. The funny thing was she realised she didn't feel that sad just hurt. She had never had a boyfriend before but she thought she should of at least felt something akin to betrayal, but nothing.

"Would you care to explain to me what the hell all of that was about?" Hermione panicked for a second knowing she was stark naked but she gathered her thoughts and calmly reached over and took her towel and wrapped her self up in it. She slid the glass door open and looked at him.

"Harry do you mind?" Hermione stepped past him and walked over to her sink and started to clean her teeth.

"Hermione, this morning you were with Malfoy and this afternoon you are agreeing to marry me, in front of a Judge no less, what happened?" Harry's tone showed his anger even though he was trying to reign it in.

Harry watched her clean her teeth and for some reason another scenario popped into his head.

She was home early on a work day.

She was willing to marry him.

She didn't seem worried about leaving Malfoy.

It dawned on Harry that something must have happened, he started to panic and as she was washing her mouth out and then patting it dry with the towel, he turned her around sharply.

"Hermione don't lie to me, DID MALFOY HURT YOU?" Hermione looked at him and was surprised at the intense anger in his face, she was stunned silent for a minute.

Obviously the silence indicated to Harry that something had happened. He looked at his hands and saw he was leaving a mark on her upper arms and he quickly let go but he did not step away. He left one hand on her shoulder while he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to control his anger.

"Hermione tell me what he did to you." Harry swallowed deeply and Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"Nothing Harry, Draco didn't hurt me..."

"Don't lie to me Hermione, and for heaven's sake don't cover up for him. I swear I WILL tear him apart limb from limb if he laid a hand on you." Harry's eyes travelled over her arms and her chest and her back obviously looking for bruising. Hermione placed her two hands on his chest calmly and spoke to him as gently as she could, "Harry, Draco did not touch me at all, I just realised that I wasn't in love with him and when I heard what you were saying I knew what I had to do for Charlotte. That's all Harry, nothing happened between Draco and I." Hermione wasn't sure if he believed her but it was the best she could come up with on the spot. She knew she had to speak to Sirius before she told Harry what was going on. Sirius specifically told her not to let Harry know any details and that was exactly what she had to do.

Harry looked at her and let go of his hold on her and when she asked if she could get dressed he nodded and leant back on the vanity while she left the bathroom. Hermione dressed quickly knowing he was still standing in there.

"Hermione we need to talk about this ok? Its not ok to be one way this morning and another way this afternoon. I take marriage very seriously and to be brutally honest you could destroy me so very easily with this." Hermione stepped into the door way and watched him as he spoke to her, his face showed the truth of his words and Hermione's stomach was almost up in her throat but she slowly took the short steps towards him and stood in front of him. She gently laid a hand on his heart and was surprised by how fast it was beating and she was sure hers was matching his. She looked up slowly into his eyes.

"It's for Charlotte Harry. She is my daughter too and she deserves a real home with two parents that love her." Hermione turned around and walked out of her bathroom and went to the dresser to brush her hair. Harry watched her walk away and then walked up behind her. He watched her in the mirror and then sighed.

"What Harry, I thought this was what you wanted? I heard you talking to the Judge." Hermione turned in her place to look at him.

"Hermione I can't force you to marry me, if I do that I'm just as bad as Malfoy." Hermione turned away at that name and in her reflection Harry could see she was hurting and it drove him insane. She obviously loved him and it pained Harry more than he cared to admit.

"You're not forcing me Harry, I chose this OK, this is my life and I will do with it as I please." Not the answer Harry was expecting. He turned her back and looked her in the eye and spoke again, "Hermione if we do this I want more children, I want a happy life. I do not want to sit here wondering everyday whether my wife regrets an impulse decision she made that now she has to live with forever. If that is going to be the case then forget it, I won't do it."

Hermione listened to his words and even though she didn't think she would be unhappy with Harry, she certainly needed to try a bit harder than she had been. She knew very well that this would be her only opportunity to live a life with Charlotte and maybe have more children. Did it matter to her whether her husband loved her, probably, but she couldn't dwell on that now. This was for the greater good, it wasn't fair to Harry that she had been used as a pawn in Draco's mean plot and if he could resort to that she could only imagine how bad it could get when Draco found out about Charlotte.

"Harry I am sure I can make you and Charlotte happy." Hermione looked at him and saw him shake his head, obviously he was annoyed she hadn't answered his question. He sighed again and left her room.

_Oh boy what has Hermione gotten herself into?_

_Hope your enjoying it,_

_Sirius xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After the discussion in her room Harry left to pick up Charlotte. He told Dobby to prepare a nice meal for everyone and then left. Hermione decided it was probably a good idea to send Draco an owl. He would obviously notice she was not at work by now and she definitely didn't want him to come looking for her. She still had a month before the meeting and she had no idea of what to do in that time but only one person could help her, so she also wrote an owl to Sirius to come past for dinner. As she wrote Sirius' owl she also penned her resignation to the Hospital as she felt it was for the best and also the only way she could deal with avoiding Draco.

Hermione sat down to write the owl to Draco and she had no idea of where to start. It was true she had developed feelings for him and it made it all the more harder that he didn't feel for her at all.

_Dear Draco,_

_You have probably noticed I am not at work and its because I have come down with a virus. This letter is not only to let you know I am ill but its also to advise you of my resignation. I have already set the paper work in motion and I am awaiting approval but I wanted to tell you before you heard about it. I am sorry about this but I also can not see you any more. My life is so complicated and there are many things that I haven't told you but please know that I have my reasons for doing this. I see no other way and we can not try and work it out as I am engaged to be married to someone else._

_Sorry Draco_

_Hermione Granger._

_Wow straight to the point hey Hermione_, Hermione sealed her letter and sent the owl away with the three letters. She didn't need to wait long for a reply from Draco and it was heart breaking. He definitely knew what to say to make her heart break. She half expected it though, Draco wasn't the type to be refused and he didn't cope well with rejection, plus it probably put a massive dint in his plans to hurt Harry.

Hermione left the open letter on the bed and walked out to the verandah and looked out over the meadows as the sun was slowly setting, and she wondered how complicated her life had become. She thought back to her carefree days in Paris and a few tears escaped. Even after Ginny died she knew deep down she would get through everything because she had Charlotte. Now everything just seemed so hard and the only consolation was at least Charlotte would be happy and that was one thing that made her smile.

Hermione let all her emotions out and she cried for all the mess that had been thrust on her. Now she had to live her life with a man who probably didn't want her and even though she heard it with her own ears, she still found it impossible to believe that someone like Harry Potter could ever love her.

Harry returned from getting Charlotte and while she was giving Dobby a step by step recount of the day he bolted up stairs to check on Hermione. He walked into her room and saw her crying outside on the verandah. He glanced over and saw an open letter sitting on her bed with the Malfoy seal on it so he picked it up and read it. Harry's heart broke in two that her tears were for him. He put the letter down and tried to decide what to do, should he comfort her while she clearly loved his arch enemy or should he leave her to deal with it alone. No, that wasn't an option, as much as he hated Malfoy, he did love Hermione and if he could help her through this then he would regardless of his feelings.

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and when she jumped he didn't pull back. Hermione's head slightly turned around to acknowledge him,

"Sorry, its been a rough day."

"Don't apologise sweetheart," Harry heard her start to cry even more so he turned her around and pulled her into his body. He held her for what felt like an eternity to her but a fleeting moment for him and when she finally settled, she stepped back and apologised for wetting his shirt. Harry laughed and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione listen to me, we will find another way. As much as it pains me Hermione, I don't want you to marry me if you really don't want to. I want you to marry someone for love not duty." Harry brushed a tear away and then took her hair and curled it around her ear like he used to do.

"Its not duty," Hermione whispered and then Harry pulled her in close to him again and put his head on hers and together they watched the sun go down.

After the dark crept over the land and Hermione had a little shiver, Harry rubbed her arms and then led her back inside. Hermione saw the letter sitting on the bed in a different position from where she left it.

"You read it?" Hermione asked, "Yes, sorry Hermione and I promise he will never hurt you or Charlotte. Ever."

"He can, in some many ways Harry, so many ways." Harry had no idea that she was talking about him but it worried him none the less. He sat her down on her bed and knelt in front of her.

"Hermione what did he do to you? Please tell me, its driving me crazy knowing he has hurt you in some way." She could feel Harry's hands shaking while he held hers and she wished she could tell him but she couldn't.

"Harry I can't, I'm sorry but I need to speak to someone else first, please just trust me with this." Harry stood up and it was clear he was angry.

"Hermione you are going to be my WIFE, we can't keep secrets like this." The words hit deep into Hermione's soul and she wanted to smile at him but she couldn't. Instead she stood up and walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. He looked down at her and his hand came up and slightly stroked her face.

"I can't lose you," he whispered and then he leant in and kissed her. It started off slow and tentative but when she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss. Butterflies stomped around Hermione's stomach and all her feelings for him came flooding back from when she first moved in. Her hand went up into his hair which allowed for her breasts to press against his body. He groaned and pulled her in closer and when oxygen became a necessity, they slowly pulled apart. He didn't want to look at her face as he didn't want to see any disappointment so he hugged her tightly but she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. She brushed a hair away from his eyes and stroked the side of his face. He closed his eyes at her touch and then he felt her lips on his again and he responded instantly.

Harry and Hermione had dinner with Charlotte that night and it was the first time in ages the three of them ate together. It was a nice moment when Sirius apparated in and watched the three of them talking and laughing together. It warmed his heart to see his Godson with a true smile for the first time in years.

"Hello there little family," Sirius announced himself. Hermione turned at his voice and wished she could talk to him but it wasn't possible at that moment. She just hoped he wouldn't freak out at the news.

Charlotte jumped up into his arms by leaping across the table and chatted non stop to her grandpa. After a few minutes they all sat down to have a drink together and Sirius could tell from the tension something had happened as well as Hermione's owl to come over immediately.

"Dobby could you please take Charlotte up for her bath and get her ready for bed?" Harry asked and Dobby smiled animatedly and took Charlotte's hand.

"Honestly she makes more mess when Dobby bathes her than when one of us do it, but they both love it." Harry got three drinks and walked into the lounge room with Hermione following and Sirius eyeing her off very suspiciously and when Harry took Hermione's hand to sit her next to him, Sirius was shocked.

"OK what's going on here, you two are normally not even in the same room as each other let alone sitting together acting like happy families?" Sirius looked at both of them waiting for a response.

"Umm Sirius we have some news for you," Sirius nodded at Harry and gestured for him to continue.

"Well, wow this is actually quite difficult to say..."

"We're getting married," Hermione blurt out and Harry and Sirius looked at her with shocked looks on their faces.

"You're what?" Sirius questioned. Harry gained his composure and then spoke to him.

"Yes Sirius we are getting married and to be honest we would really like your support on this." Sirius was flabbergasted, this afternoon Hermione was with Malfoy and now she was marrying Harry, what on earth was she playing at.

"Hermione what is going on? This afternoon as far as I knew you were still with Malfoy, and now... and now... this," he pointed between the two of them. Harry's eyebrows creased together at the new information he had just heard.

"Hang on Sirius how do you even know about Malfoy being with Hermione and what happened this afternoon? What is going on?" Sirius realised he had put his foot in it and looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow for confirmation to tell Harry everything.

Hermione shook her head slightly but Sirius saw it, she then mouthed _not everything. _

Sirius sat down and told Harry that he had met Hermione quite a while ago and had been catching up on a frequent basis so Charlotte could visit him. Harry nodded and then he continued.

"Harry I have been worried about Malfoy being so close to you for some time now. I spoke to Hermione about it and this afternoon she came over to see me. We both decided it was for the best that she not see Malfoy anymore." Sirius was looking at Hermione hoping he hadn't put his foot in it. When Harry didn't freak out or question him or Hermione he was pretty sure he covered their tracks.

"OK so how about you tell me how you two came to this decision?" Sirius asked drinking is fire whiskey.

"Its for Charlotte, Sirius." Hermione answered but she didn't look at Harry or him.

"But is it what you both want, I am sure you know that magical weddings are bound for life and trust me your life will be a long time if you two are unhappy." Harry looked at Hermione who was fidgeting with her hands. He knelt down in front of her and put his fingers under her chin to make her look at him. She looked into his eyes and when he smiled she smiled back and from where Sirius was standing he could see how much they loved each other. It was just that they couldn't see it yet.

Sirius continued watching as Harry leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. It warmed his heart to see his Godson so happy for once. The three of them spent the next half an hour talking about when would be a good time to announce it when Harry heard Charlotte call out to be tucked into bed. He excused himself and Sirius was thankful he had a few minutes alone with Hermione.

"Hermione what the bloody hell happened between this afternoon and now?" Sirius wasn't angry he was just confused.

Hermione told him about the conversation she over heard between Harry and the Judge and after the conversation they had had earlier, she decided it was the only option she had.

"Oh Hermione sweet heart, that is a lot to give up for someone even Charlotte..."

"No it isn't Sirius, its not a lot to give up at all. Charlotte is my daughter and Harry is her father and that's all we need to worry about. This way Draco won't get his hands on Harry either."

"Speaking of Malfoy what are you going to tell him when you go back to work?" Sirius was surprised when she had a funny look on her face,

"What did you do Hermione?"

"I sent Draco an owl and I resigned from work." Sirius was shocked, "Hermione what are you doing sweet heart how are we supposed to keep an eye on him and find out what he is doing?" Sirius was annoyed.

"I couldn't go back there Sirius..." Harry walked back down stairs and heard Hermione speaking.

"...I can't face Draco at the moment Sirius, I am not that strong." Harry's heart broke and he felt even more guilty for pressuring her into it. The problem was it had been agreed upon now and he couldn't pull out. He stood up straight and waited for a gap in the conversation and then he walked back in to the lounge room as if he hadn't heard anything. Hermione acknowledged him straight away and signalled to Sirius the conversation was over. The rest of the evening was spent going over the details and Harry noticed that Hermione was being very compliant. She just agreed to everything Harry suggested or when she was asked to choose something she threw it back to Sirius. Sirius decided the engagement party should be in four weeks time which was the Sunday night before the Board meeting and Hermione caught on straight away and agreed quickly much to Harry's suspicions.

Sirius noticed it was getting late and he excused himself and told them he would be back soon to help organise the party and go over the guest list with them. Hermione was extremely thankful that all of that was off her shoulders.

Harry and Hermione sat down on the lounge and there was silence for a little while.

"Hermione I feel like there are details of your life I don't know at all, I have no idea of your favourite colour, what is your favourite flower? What do you like to do in your spare time?" Harry stood up and walked over to the fire place and looked into the flames. Hermione watched him and felt so confused. Everything was happening so quickly her head felt like it was spinning a mile a minute.

"Hermione would you please talk to me?" Hermione looked up to see him watching her.

"I feel like I have completely ruined your life, obviously for some reason that completely eludes me you're in love with Malfoy and just because of my daughter and our custody arrangement you have to give up your whole life to marry me. Merlin that sounds completely ridiculous when I say it out loud." Harry laughed cynically. Hermione watched him and for the life of her she couldn't think of a word to say that would reassure him. The silence was thick and when it became too much for him Harry turned around and said goodnight, he walked over, kissed her cheek and then went to bed.

Hermione sat motionless for quite sometime just watching the fire flames lick at the wood in front of her thinking of her life and suddenly Ginny popped into her head..

What was she doing? How could she possibly marry someone like Harry, a wizarding hero, a man who could have anyone he wanted but had to settle for her, plain old boring Hermione Jane Granger. What a huge mess this was escalating into. As much as she wanted to reassure Harry that she actually did want to marry him, she knew she couldn't because it was his only way out, his only escape once he realised how completely stupid this plan was.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione sat and thought for hours and hours. She thought about Harry and how his presence made her feel safe and comfortable but still the nagging feeling of her being set up for failure continued to plague her. It wasn't hard to understand her feelings knowing what happened with Draco and she thought about how easily she fell for someone who was using her. Later through the night she heard some footsteps and she turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway. He walked over and sat next to her on the lounge and took her hand in his.

"Thinking about him?" Hermione nodded slowly and Harry nodded sadly.

"Do you love him so much that this is killing you inside." Hermione could see his heart breaking.

"No Harry but I can't lie to you, I feel like this is all just moving so fast. You keep asking me if I can do this, but can you? Could you live your life with someone like me?" Hermione's eyes started to glisten with tears.

"Harry you could have any pick of any woman in the world but you will be stuck with me and I'm sorry but that's a lot to ask of anyone." Harry shuffled over closer to her and lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Hermione from the first day I met you back in Paris, you have intrigued me. I would of gone to any lengths to see you again but as it happened things went my way and you got to move in here. In the beginning I wanted you to like me but for some reason we just clashed. Everything we said to each other seemed to be misconstrued and another argument started. I hoped you would eventually like me or at least learn to live here with me but of course someone as beautiful as you would have someone chase after you in a matter of days. I was just shocked it was Malfoy but I understand Hermione I know what its like to love someone and not be able to be with them so if you love him, truly love him I won't stand in the way." Harry laid her hand back into her lap and then looked into her eyes waiting for a response. Hermione looked at him and decided that she owed it to him to at least try.

"Harry I don't love Draco, I thought I did but something made me realise that I don't." Harry looked at her, "What happened Hermione, what did he do to you?" Harry again showed his deep concern for her.

"Harry I think I need to be completely honest with you especially if we are going to be married." Harry turned his body around to face her and he nodded.

"OK, yes I have, or had, whatever, feelings for Draco but right from the beginning Sirius has been against my relationship..." The word relationship struck a chord deep in Harry's heart.

"... he told me that Draco was only out to get to you but to be honest I never believed him because I couldn't really think of how Draco would even know about you and me. I mean I have never told anyone where I live or who I live with. I started to get suspicious when we had the ball especially when Draco proceeded to rub your nose into our relationship. I was surprised but a little shocked too." Hermione stopped for a minute to gather her thoughts.

"Anyway I started to think maybe Sirius was right but Draco had never done anything to make me suspicious. I started to think that maybe Sirius was wrong and I decided to tell Draco about Charlotte."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "You didn't tell him she was my daughter did you?" Hermione shook her head, "No I didn't really get a chance to but in all honesty I was going to. Last Friday we went out for dinner and I broached the subject and he didn't really want to talk about children so I just left it but it was eating at me all week since you had made it clear that I had to move out so I went to his office today."

Hermione paused and Harry waited and then when he saw her eyes well up and some stray tears escape, he pulled her in tight to his body. She cried for a few minutes and then Harry asked her to go on.

"I walked up to his office and just as I was about to knock I heard people arguing. I don't know why I stopped and listened but I did. The talking continued and when I was about to walk away I heard your name..."

"Really my name, what did he say?" Harry was concerned.

"Harry he talked about you running for the Minister's job and how it was important that you don't run but he made it very clear that he was only dating me to get to you." Harry' eyebrows shot up into his face.

"So he knows about us, that is a problem Hermione."

"I know Harry, I was pretty shaken up so I called Sirius and he portkeyed me to his place."

"Why didn't you call me Hermione I would have come straight away." Harry sounded hurt but it was nothing compared to the way he felt after her next words.

"Call you, call you Harry are you kidding, you were the last person on my mind to call. I mean for heaven's sake we were having papers drawn up for custody of our daughter, we have no relationship at all let alone one where I could call you if I needed you." Hermione didn't quite mean for it to come out quite so hurtful but it was the blatant truth.

"Hermione I am so sorry I made you feel like that, its not true though I hope you understand that you can and always will be able to depend on me, now and especially after we are married."

"Harry now that you mentioned it, why exactly do you want to marry me? You can have your pick of any woman you want so why me? I have to ask, is it to get back at Draco? Are you doing the same thing that he was doing?" Harry was completely shocked.

"How dare you compare me with that piece of sleaze Hermione. I would never do anything to hurt you of all people." Hermione stared into his eyes and for some reason she believed him.

"Anyway that was what Sirius was talking about, apparently Draco was planning something to ensure you don't run for Minister, because if you do he stands to lose a lot." Harry nodded and then stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"He doesn't need to worry anyway, I am not going to run for Minister," Hermione looked at him a bit surprised.

"Why not Harry?" and she certainly didn't expect his response.

"Because I can't put you or Charlotte in any danger and if I run that is exactly what will happen." Hermione looked at him and before she could formulate a sentence he continued.

"Hermione it's not worth your safety and the safety of my daughter, I just won't run we will just have to hope someone else steps in or just deal with Calloway for another term." Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry and put her hand on his back and he turned around at her touch.

"Harry, do you want to run?" Harry looked at her and thought about it for a bit and then shook his head no, "Hermione it's not about me anymore, I have you and Charlotte now, well I hope I have you anyway," Harry looked into her eyes and waited but she didn't answer him.

"Harry I am going to ask you again, do YOU want to run for Minister?" Harry looked away and turned around to face the fire again, he had hoped she would reassure him that he had her but it all came back to that bastard Malfoy, he had Hermione's heart and Harry would never have it.

"Harry?" she questioned again, "No I won't be running and that's final." He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Harry don't walk away from me angry please." He stopped and looked down at the ground not turning around, "Why do you love him so much, what is it that he has that I don't, I just don't get it?" Hermione was surprised that he still thought that obviously not connecting the question he asked earlier. Hermione would think later why she was so worried about his future, she would think why she was concerned with him thinking she loved Draco but for now she didn't think she just wanted to feel. She walked around in front of Harry and placed her hands on his chest and she slowly felt her way up to his neckline and then placed her hands behind his neck. She linked her hands together while keeping eye contact with him, he leant in closer to her lips and just before he kissed her again she moved back and Harry was confused.

"Harry I care about Draco..." He leant away from her body but she wouldn't let go of his neck so he couldn't move back too far, "...but for reasons that I just can't explain I care more for you. I worry about you constantly and I worry that I will never be enough for you. I am scared that you will never love me and when you meet someone you do love you will regret marrying me. I just want you to be happy and I can't even tell you how much your smile lightens up my day. But for you to be happy you have to do the things you want without worrying about me. If you want to run for Minister I will support you and I promise I will never doubt you or embarrass you but please don't give up everything for me, I'm not worth it Harry." Hermione leant up and kissed his cheek and then let go of him and walked upstairs to bed. She climbed into her bed and lay there feeling a bit calmer than she had of late. She felt his presence rather than heard him and she turned towards the door to see his silhouette.

"Yes Harry?"

"If I come in there I won't be leaving Hermione so if you don't want me, tell me to go please." Hermione knew what he meant but she needed him now more than ever. She sat up and pulled back the covers and when it looked like Harry wasn't going to come in, she stood up and walked over to him and stood in front of the door. She put her left hand on the door and then she slowly raised her right hand to take his. He looked at her hand and then slowly took hers in his and stepped inside the room. Hermione pushed the door closed and then Harry moved into her body and he slowly stroked her cheek and her eyes closed at his touch.

"Mione, you are more than worth it to me, are you sure about this?" Harry's voice was full of desire and a little bit of hope.

"Yes Harry but you have to know something..." she paused and then whispered, "I've never been with a man before, you're the first." Harry was surprised but for some reason he felt honoured.

"OK but I need to ask you again are you sure, we can wait till we are married if you want to?" Hermione felt such desire building up inside of her she highly doubted she could hold out till who knows when especially when she could feel his erection pushing into her body.

"No I don't want to wait Harry but thank you for asking." Harry nodded and then he reached down to pick her up bride style. She giggled and then he kissed her again. Harry walked them over to the bed and lowered her down without breaking the kiss. He laid down on top of her and ran his hands up and down her body feeling her through the satin night slip she had on. Harry's hands drifted down to her hips and then her thighs and Hermione could feel the heat building up inside her body. She finally realised she was laying there and her hands were laying down at her sides doing nothing. Hermione lifted her hands up to take off his shirt and she pulled it up over his head and took it off. She threw it somewhere on the floor and then as he came back to her she started to take off his belt and pants. Harry continued to kiss her neck and her shoulders while she undid his pants and lowered them down to his feet. She was sure it would have been a much faster job had she not been distracted. Harry kicked off his pants and leant over the top of her on one elbow and with his free hand he gently lifted up her slip and she wriggled out of it. They were both down to their underwear and when Harry's skin touched hers he groaned. They kissed for quite a while just tasting each other and rolling over each other. Hermione liked having him over her because she felt protected, safe and for some reason, loved.

Harry's hands undid her bra and he fondled one breast while sucking on the other. Hermione couldn't help the moans that were coming out of her mouth and the feelings that were building up inside of her. She had never felt such passion and longing before and she was grateful she was here with Harry. Harry's hands started to play with the elastic of her briefs and she knew what he wanted so she lifted her hips to give him the access he needed. He slipped them down and also took his down and then he laid on top of her between her legs. He was positioned at her entrance and he stopped.

"Mione are you really sure about this?" Harry's voice sounded so sexy and filled with desire. Hermione nodded and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him as passionately as she could. While she was engrossed in the kiss Harry pushed through her barrier and she went to yell out but he kissed her even harder. He stopped moving but continued kissing her deeply and when he thought she would be ok he started to rock her gently. He moved ever so slowly in and out of her and when she started to move up to meet his thrusts Harry continued to control his movements, he wanted her to really enjoy her first experience. He moved in time with her breathing and he moved up so he could get better access to her. Hermione was moaning and groaning and as Harry moved she felt herself tightening up in the pit of her stomach. Harry continued kissing her and his thrusts were coming faster and then Hermione couldn't hold on any longer and she said his name over and over again as she fell into ecstasy. It only took Harry seconds for himself to follow her into his own bliss, he emptied his seed deep into her body and she felt her body warm from it and she found she couldn't describe the feeling, it was too wonderful. After a few minutes the heavy panting began too subside and Harry asked if she was ok.

"Yes Harry and thank you that was wonderful." Hermione felt embarrassed all of a sudden, why did she thank him.

"Hermione my love you don't need to thank me, how about we sleep now its already really late." Harry rolled over and pulled her into his body, she tucked into side and was overwhelmingly happy and she decided that she would hold on to this feeling because she may not have it again but at least her first time was with someone so caring.

Hermione fell into a deep sleep but Harry laid awake watching her from the moonlight shining in through the window. He moved her hair away from her face so he could watch her sleep and he leant down and kissed her very gently so she wouldn't wake. His hand flowed over her tummy and even though she didn't see it there was a blue go emitting from the area.

"Hermione please forgive me but I will do anything to ensure you are with me and you never go back to Malfoy. Anything." Harry kissed her again and fell to sleep with a very protective arm around her body.

_So what do you think Harry has done... naughty boy he is._

_Hope you're enjoying it_

_Sirius xox_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione could hear a distant tapping but she was so comfortable and warm that she didn't want to move. As the haziness from her sleep started to fade, the memories came flooding back and at the same time she felt Harry tucked in behind her. It wasn't panic per say but it was a jolted movement that woke Harry up. As he woke he pulled her in closer to his body and nuzzled her hair. Hermione was starting to over think everything but when Harry said Good morning in his sexy morning voice, all panic left her.

"Morning my love, there's an owl tapping on your window," Harry still hadn't opened his eyes but he was smiling.

"Yeah I probably should get up and get it but you've locked me in," Hermione said with what she hoped was a touch of humour. Harry laughed and then with a kiss to her shoulder, he let go of her so she could get out of bed.

She took the owl and sat down on the bed to read it.

"What is it?" Harry asked when her expression changed.

"It's from St Mungo's, they declined my resignation." Harry sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

"You resigned? When were you planning on telling me?" Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"Well I probably wasn't going to tell you Harry but I made a decision and then I followed through with it. Where's the problem with that?" Harry laid back down and put his arm over his face clearly annoyed.

"This is about Malfoy isn't it?" The words were really strained and even though she wanted to say no she couldn't so her silence was his answer.

"Great, everything is going to come back to that fucking bastard isn't it Hermione? He is going to be a third wheel in our lives forever. I can't believe this." Harry got up out of bed and stormed into the bathroom. His ranting kept going from behind the bathroom door and Hermione was losing her patience. Harry walked back out to see her getting dressed. After about twenty minutes of both of them yelling, Harry calmed down and asked to read the letter. She threw it to him and walked off to the bathroom. He opened it and started to read.

_Dear Healer Granger,_

_We received your letter of resignation yesterday but find we have to decline your request. It was clearly stated in your contract that the term of your employment was for one calendar year and that time has not expired as yet. It has been made clear to us that your work ethics and nature are of an exemplary standard and we do not wish to lose you as an employee._

_As we are a reasonable Board we have decided to allow you to transfer to another area of the Hospital where you can fulfil the obligations of your contract. Please report to the staffing office this morning at 9am so we can direct you to another department._

_We hope this is satisfactory and look forward to a minimum of four months of your service._

_With Regards, The Board of St Mungo's Staffing Division._

Harry threw the letter on the bed and by this time Hermione was putting her hair up into a bun.

"Hermione I'll send an owl and see what I can do about your resignation." Hermione stopped and turned around to look at him with utter disbelief on her face.

"WHAT Harry?" Harry looked at her with the expression that said why is this so hard to understand.

"What do you mean Hermione, I am pretty sure you are smart enough to understand the comment," and with that Hermione lost the plot.

"Harry you are such an insufferable prat. I just want to hit you right now. I am going to work to see what department I will transfer too WITHOUT any help from you and ..." Hermione walked up to him and stood directly in front of his face and continued, "...if that means going back to work with Draco then I bloody well will!"

Harry voiced his opinion loudly, "NO you will not Hermione we are going to be married and I will not have my future wife anywhere near Malfoy, do you understand?" Hermione stepped back and turned around to pick up her bag. She straightened her skirt and adjusted her jacket and then she turned around to look Harry in the eye.

"Harry we don't need to get married."

"What, what do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well God knows we already fight like an old married couple why complicate things even more?" Hermione then apparated out leaving Harry to throw his tantrum alone.

Hermione arrived in St Mungo's really early because she had to get away from Harry and that left her with another dilemma, where to hide until 9am from Draco. Hermione walked in to her office, threw her bag on the lounge chair and quickly started packing things away. She shrunk everything down and after she finished she then turned around to come face to face with Draco.

"You're here," Draco looked terrible, he looked as if he hadn't slept for a month not just one night.

"Umm hi... how are you?" Hermione was terribly nervous and she started fidgeting.

"How am I? Well isn't that the million dollar question?" Draco walked in and softly closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat down on the edge of her desk and as he walked past her he gently took her hand in his.

Hermione was confused but she let him take her hand and she walked with him as he sat down on the edge of her desk. He didn't say anything for a minute, he just stroked the back of her hand and then after a few minutes he spoke, "Why Hermione, what did I do?" Hermione was struggling with remembering why she broke it off with him.

"Draco I am sorry, I just really don't know what else to say." He looked up at her and lost his cool exterior.

"Hermione that's not good enough, yesterday we were dating hell we were getting engaged and now I have this letter, this piece of paper that says hey sorry Draco but see you later and while I'm at it I'm engaged to someone else. How the hell is that fair Hermione?"

"I didn't say it was fair Draco..."

"You bet it isn't fair it isn't fair at all. Who is it?" Draco demanded and Hermione couldn't think of a way to say it without completely messing everything up.

"I don't want to say anything else to you Draco I'm sorry but I can't." Hermione pulled her hand away from his but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Draco let go please." Hermione tried not to pull her arm away forcefully but she continued trying.

"NO I won't let go I deserve an explanation and I am not going anywhere till I get one Hermione." Hermione was feeling slightly panicked but she tried to remain calm.

"Draco please let me go and I will talk to you ok?" Draco looked like he was on the edge but he let go of her arm. She stepped away from him but he stood up and stood next to her.

"You're not getting away that easy Hermione, who is it? Who are you engaged to?" Hermione realised that he was standing so close that she couldn't apparate away without him jumping on her. She walked over to the window and looked out and she didn't need to look to know he was right behind her. She stood silent for a few minutes and then she felt his hands on her waist. She jumped slightly and tried to twist out of it but he put his other arm around her waist and he had her pinned against his body then he growled into her neck, "Who is it?" Hermione felt scared but she couldn't let him know it.

"Draco please understand that it isn't personal its just something I can't get out of." Hermione thought reasoning with him might work. She was wrong.

Draco let go and turned around and ran a hand through his blonde hair, he was clearly annoyed and when he turned back around Hermione had a feeling that this was going to get worse. He looked strangely calm, but creepy calm.

"I am going to ask one more time Hermione, who is it?" Draco stepped in closer to her and his next actions took her by surprise. He reached up and slowly put his hands on her shoulders but then he changed suddenly and he pulled her jacket down her arms and clean off her body. Hermione yelled out no but he didn't listen. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms but his look was angry.

"Draco you need to stop now, you shouldn't be doing this..."

"NO its not me who shouldn't be doing this, YOU messed up everything Hermione. You were supposed to be with me and then tell everyone we were getting married in three weeks time but you messed it all up." Draco's hands were still squeezing her arms and his grip was hard and she knew she would be bruised from his handling.

"Draco I didn't mess anything up, you shouldn't of used me to get to Harry..."

"Harry, Harry Potter...Oh so you know about Harry... and exactly how did you find out?" Hermione didn't answer him as she hoped he would let it go but of course he wouldn't do that.

Hermione was worried, his anger seemed to double with her silence. He leant in closer and then he kissed her, there was no passion or love, just ownership and dominance. He kissed her so hard she felt the coppery taste of blood in her mouth and then realised he had bitten her lip. She struggled to push him away and then all of a sudden he stopped. He was holding her arms very tightly and she knew this was going to get worse.

"OK I'll ask again, how do you know about Potter?"

"I don't know him Draco, just leave it." Draco swore and his reaction was quick and sudden. He squeezed her arms even more and from the pain of that she felt her knees giving way and then he struck her across her face and she landed on the floor from the mere force. Draco stood there watching her and then spoke with such conviction it scared her even more.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, you are going to tell me what your relationship is with Potter or I'm going to kill you. I saw you two on the night of the Ball so don't fucking lie to me." Hermione watched him from the corner where she had fallen into and for one second she thought of running but she knew she wouldn't make it. She put her hand on the lounge to help herself up and she felt her bag beneath her fingers. She tried not to react too obviously but she wanted her wand out of her bag so she could defend herself. She rose slowly while her nimble fingers quickly rummaged through the bag and when she felt her wand she was relieved. She continued to rise slowly for emphasis and then tucked her wand in the back of her skirt.

"Well Hermione, answer me?"

"I don't really care what you do to me Draco but I won't put Harry in danger." Draco flipped out, he threw all the packed boxes on the table across the floor towards her and then stopped. Hermione's hand grabbed a hold of her wand and she waved it in a complicated motion but no spell seemed to emanate from it. Draco walked over to her and smacked the wand out of her hand and she watched it roll away over near the window.

"Don't be stupid Hermione you would never beat me in a battle. Now tell me about Potter?" Draco sat on the edge of the desk as comfortable as the first day he walked in and introduced himself. Hermione stood up tall and started to walk towards the window and Draco stopped her mid way.

"Don't be an idiot Hermione." Draco summoned her wand to him and left it beside him on the table.

"Why do you hate him so much Draco what did he ever do to you?" Hermione was shocked that she slipped that question in and she regretted his reaction immediately. "

"I hate him more than you will ever know Hermione. I have spent most of my adult life trying to bring him down. I tried to destroy his life at school... but it didn't work thanks to Dumbledore. I killed Arthur Weasley and set him up for it and it didn't fucking work but the piece de resistance Hermione, the one clincher that I thought would work was making that slut Weasley girl leave him cause everyone could see he loved her more than anything." Draco was pleased with the shocked look on her face and he turned to walk around the room.

"So you see I hate Potter more than you could imagine and when I heard via the grapevine that you two were seen together on a few occasions, I decided to woo the infamous Healer Granger, the possible next love of Harry's life so I could take even more away from him."

In spite of herself she commented.

"Love of his life, are you kidding me?" Hermione didn't really address him but as it was only the two in the room he took it as her comment to him.

Draco watched her and a thought popped into his head what if she was bugged, what if she was set up to catch him out. He stood up and strode over to her quickly and Hermione flinched. Draco raised his wand and did a sweeping motion over her whole body, "What are you doing Draco?" She tried to cover herself but when he started laughing hysterically she got very worried.

"Why are you laughing Draco, what is it?" Draco continued laughing and it put her on edge even more than before. Draco put his wand down and grabbed her chin squeezing her mouth.

"Now I know why you wouldn't marry me you bitch you're already pregnant with someone else's baby." The shocked look on Hermione's face said it all.

"What, pregnant, I can't be?" Hermione instantly grabbed her stomach in a protective move. Draco still had her face in his hand and he yelled in her face, "Who's baby is it Hermione? Is it Potter's?" Draco laughed at the mere thought of it but when she didn't answer he stopped suddenly.

"Are. You. Kidding. me. Oh this is too perfect I will kill you and Potter's only son..."

"But how Draco, I can't possibly be pregnant, not yet..."

"Well magical pregnancies can be detected in as little as six hours after conception but if it has been magically enhanced then my dear Hermione, you had no say in the matter of being pregnant before you even had your orgasm." Draco laughed a sinister laugh but Hermione was in complete shock, was he right? Could she be pregnant so quickly? and if so did Harry do this intentionally? There were a million things going around her head but her present state of danger came flooding back. Draco rubbed his hand on her stomach and she tried to hit his hand away from her unborn child.

"What do you want Draco?" He grabbed her arms again and pulled her into his body so his breath and spit were flying all over her face.

"I want to destroy Potter then I will stay on here as Head of St Mungo's and Calloway will become Minister again and I will continue to enjoy the money that comes from ensuring he remains in office. But first it's time to say goodbye to you and your bastard child Hermione." Hermione was now more scared than ever before and she prayed someone would help her.

At that moment the door to her office was blasted off the hinges and Harry was standing there and the fury on his face doubled when he saw the state of Hermione's face, the blood around her mouth and the red cheek where Malfoy hit her and the way he was holding her. Harry's temper doubled instantly and the magical waves were visibly emanating off him. Hermione looked at him and was relieved, shocked and angry all at once. She glanced over at Draco's face and at least he had the common sense to be a little afraid and he let her go. Harry stormed in and even though he had his wand in his hand, he walked up to Draco and punched him in the face. Draco recoiled back from the punch and landed on the floor, Harry stepped over his body and threatened him to get back up.

"Go on Malfoy I seriously dare you to get up so I can finish you once and for all." The anger in his face and also surrounding his body made Draco get up and be ready to kill his nemesis. A few seconds later the room was covered with Aurors and people fussing over Hermione. Harry walked over to her and put his hand on her arm but she jerked it away from him. At the same time a Healer came in and started running scans on her body so Harry couldn't get an explanation.

The room was buzzing with people and when Minister Calloway walked in and started talking to Hermione, she stood up and walked past him.

"Excuse me Healer Granger, I believe I asked about your well being?" He was annoyed that she ignored him. Hermione looked around the room and saw other people there but she didn't know who to trust. Who worked with Calloway and who didn't?

She knew one person didn't, Harry. She walked over to the table and picked up her wand, she again did the complicated movements with it and when it glowed blue she passed it to Harry.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked clearly confused.

"This has a recording of everything that Draco said during the attack, you will find it very incriminating Harry." Hermione turned around and walked away much to the confusion of Harry and the annoyance of the hospital staff who were trying to examine her.

It took Harry about an hour before he apparated home to find her waiting for him next to some packed bags.

"What's this?" Harry was still on edge but Hermione didn't care.

"I have one question to ask you Harry..." Harry nodded so she continued, "..did you do something last night to make sure I would fall pregnant?" His expression was shocked but not because of what she said but because of the fact she knew. He didn't answer her straight away, he just looked down and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you do something last night to make sure I would fall pregnant?" This time her tone was short and clipped.

"Did you..."

"I heard you the first two times Hermione I'm not an idiot." Hermione bent down and picked up her bags and waited. Harry looked at her and asked where she was going to go.

"I said did you do something ..."

"YES for heaven's sake I did OK? I wanted to make sure you stayed with me instead of going running back to Malfoy so I did the spell that enhanced conception. I did what I had to Hermione you have no idea of what I feel for you." Hermione looked at him and walked over to him still holding her bags.

"Congratulations Harry I'm carrying your son," and with that she apparated out leaving Harry with no idea of where she went.

_OK faithful readers hope you enjoyed that one,_

_things are going to change for Hermione soon and it may not be what your expecting but lets just say Harry will have competition again..._

_Love Sirius xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi there just reminding you that I am not J. k. Rowling, she owns my darling Harry, Sirius and Hermione..._

_Enjoy, Sirius_

Chapter 18

One week.

Two weeks.

Three weeks.

Four weeks and nothing.

It was the Friday before the weekend that they were supposed to be getting engaged but Hermione still had not come back and since she gave Harry her wand he couldn't trace that either so he had no idea whatsoever of where she was. Harry had checked everywhere. He even went so far as to wait outside the hospital for days on end to see when she arrived for work until one day her friend Luna told him she had taken leave. Harry was completely at his wits end and it was becoming harder and harder to hide it. He was sitting on the lounge watching the fire in the hearth when Charlotte came bounding in.

"Hi daddy what's happening?" Charlotte jumped up on his lap and hugged his neck.

"Hi lily-pad, daddy is too tired today to play games sweetie." Charlotte nodded.

"That's ok daddy mummy told me to make sure you were ok but I will tell her your not ok?" Harry's eyes widened and he looked at his daughter, of course Hermione would keep in contact with her, she wouldn't go a whole month without seeing her daughter.

"Lily-pad you have to tell me where mummy is, its very important I see her. Can you tell me sweetie?" Charlotte looked at her dad and rolled her eyes in a dramatic way, "Yes daddy she's with Grandpa, she has been all this time." Harry stared at her and could not believe he didn't think of Sirius' place, _I mean where else would she go, she knows no-one else. _

"Thank you my sweet I am going to bring mummy home." Charlotte cheered and watched as her dad apparated away.

"But daddy, if mummy doesn't want to come home, she won't." Charlotte giggled and went to play with Dobby.

Harry apparated on to the front door step and started pounding on the door. Sirius rolled his eyes and knew who it was straight away. He opened the door to see his Godson standing there looking less than pleased.

"Where is she Sirius?" Sirius motioned for him to come in and when he closed the door he turned around and told him she wasn't there.

"Don't lie to me Sirius, she is here because she told Charlotte, so I ask again where is she?" Sirius walked into the kitchen and summoned two cups of warm tea. Harry followed him in and when he saw two plates from lunch and two cups he gestured towards them at Sirius.

"I didn't say she isn't living here, I just said she wasn't here right now." Harry rolled his eyes, he was in no mood for this.

"Why didn't you tell me Sirius I am your family, you should have told me she was here." Harry took a sip of the drink Sirius placed in front of him.

"Well Harry considering what's happened, she's family too now!" Sirius waited for a comment but Harry was sheepish.

"Oh you know about that?"

"Oh come on mate, why did you do it? She already agreed to marry you and you tricked her into it, that was really stupid Harry."

Harry stood up and spoke abruptly to his Godfather, "I know Sirius I know, but I was desperate, she still loved Malfoy and I couldn't stand that. Malfoy has everything Sirius, everything, he even had or still has her." Sirius could understand where his Godson was coming from, he could clearly see the love he had for Hermione and since he usually followed his heart rather than his head, he normally stuffed up things but this was huge.

"Harry I just don't know whether she will ever trust you again mate, this was huge, you just presumed she would want this, you didn't even ask her." Harry felt terrible but for some reason it was no where near as terrible as the thought of losing her forever was.

"I know Sirius, I know but I cant lose her, I love her." Sirius felt strange, he was having conflicting feelings and knowing what Hermione felt and he was pretty sure at this time that she would not be so forgiving. It was only a few seconds after they finished their tea that she apparated in calling out to Sirius. Harry heard her voice and jumped up to go and meet her. Her reaction wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"Argghh what are you doing here, get away from me." Harry tried to approach her but she walked to Sirius and buried her face in his chest. He tried to clam her down and lightly stroked her hair. Harry's emotions were running crazy, he wanted to kill his own Godfather, what spell had this girl put over him.

"Harry maybe you should leave, Hermione shouldn't be this upset in her condition?" Harry just stared at him like he had two heads.

"NO!" they both looked at him, "No I'm not leaving without her and that's final. She's coming home to be with her family and that's it. Hermione lets go Sirius what the hell are you doing?" Hermione stared at him and then moved out of Sirius' protective arms and walked up to Harry.

"I am not your property, even though you seem to feel it is necessary to treat me as such, I am not! I will come back to your house when I feel fit Harry, you will never tell me what to do again, am I clear?" Harry couldn't believe it,

"Hermione are you completely daft? If you had listened to me and not gone to work fucking Malfoy would not have got his hands on you." Hermione did something completely unexpected, she laughed.

"Yes Harry of course you would turn this around to be my fault... but is me being pregnant my fault too?" Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Obviously not Hermione but it's done now..."

"Done now... now who's completely daft you idiot, this is a child we have now, a child Harry. I have to look after him forever did you even think about that?"

"No of course not Hermione I was too concerned over losing you," Harry threw it back to her and she was surprised although she covered it well.

"Well you can't lose something you never had Harry and I'm staying here with Sirius." Hermione turned around and walked away and Harry watched her leave. He saw her walk down to his old bedroom and against his better judgement, he followed her. He walked into the room and found her crying on his old bed.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her stomach.

"I screwed everything up didn't I?" His words were sincere and when Hermione wiped her eyes she just looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione I was so caught up with the fact that I couldn't lose you that I didn't even consider that maybe you wouldn't want me. How stupid is that?" Hermione took a tissue and wiped her eyes and then she took his hand that was folded in between his parted legs. He looked at her small hand and instantly grabbed hers with his free hand, sandwiching hers in between his.

"It wasn't that I thought I would never want you, because I did but I can't understand how you could make this decision for me Harry. You never even asked me whether I wanted children, nothing at all I mean did you even want me that night or was this your whole plan all along?" Hermione took her hand away from him and shifted back up onto the bed making a bigger gap between them.

"No it wasn't Hermione, not at all and I know I made a stupid mistake but you can't possibly understand the feelings I have for you. I was going crazy at the thought that you still loved Malfoy and probably still do." Hermione didn't answer him, she just heard Malfoy's name and all the memories came flooding back.

"You have to leave Harry," Hermione tried to move away from him but he moved closer which made her panic. He then tried to get her to listen to reason by grabbing her arms, not roughly but it was enough to bring back the memories of Draco and she freaked out. She scooted off the bed and started yelling out for Sirius who came running in in seconds. She flew into his arms and tucked her face into his chest and Sirius' arms automatically came around her to comfort her.

"What did you do Harry?" Sirius' tone was annoyed.

"Nothing, we were talking..."

Sirius could hear that Hermione was saying something into his chest but he couldn't understand her. He gently pulled her away from him and when he did it was clear she was saying Malfoy. Sirius knew what was happening but Harry didn't. Sirius was the one who had comforted her back to sleep after many, many, many nightmares about her treatment from him. He repaired her bruises and cleaned her cuts but her head was the harder thing to heal. She still woke up screaming his name and Sirius spent many a night sitting in the chair near her bed holding her hand so she could sleep. Hermione knew that if it weren't for Sirius she wouldn't know where she would be and Harry had no idea. All he saw was his another man calming her down and holding her in his arms like he wanted to, the one love of his life and he couldn't touch her.

"Sirius get your hands off her," Sirius looked up and the confusion was etched on his face.

"What did you say Harry?" Harry stared him down but would not repeat his order. Sirius was angry, no furious, how dare he say that to him, what was wrong with him.

Sirius didn't want Hermione to hear the ensuing argument so he tried to get her to go to her bed but she wouldn't budge.

"Hermione please wait for me I won't be long ok?" she shook her head and then as much as he didn't want to say, it he had to, "Hermione go and lay down on my bed," she nodded and walked off to Sirius' room.

"Harry it's not what you think.."

"Not what I think, are you sleeping with my fiancé?" Harry was fuming and Sirius knew he needed to keep calm even though he seriously wanted to belt the living daylights out of his Godson.

"Don't be an idiot Harry she is just in a bad place..."

"A bad place, are you fucking kidding me Sirius. Was this your plan all along? ohhhh I see, you wanted her for yourself that's why you came over and saw her when I wasn't home, that's why you freaked out when she said we were getting married. I couldn't understand why your reaction was so bad but now I know. You're screwing my fiancé, how dare you?" Harry was furious and as much as he wanted to hit Sirius he was like a father to him and he just couldn't do it. He turned around and started walking out of the house but then he turned around and yelled out to Sirius that he hoped he was happy.

Sirius stood there looking at the door that his Godson just stormed out of. How could this have happened? He had no idea of how to react to that so he went to check on Hermione and found she had curled up in a ball on the large oversized pillows that were facing the window with the sun streaming in and she dozed off. She usually slept on his bed during the day because of the sun but of course to Harry it was something else.

Sirius thought it might be a good idea to go and clear up the mess with Harry before she woke but she started to mumble a few words and then it got worse until she needed to be woken up. Sirius walked over and sat down on the bed and woke her up.

"Sirius I'm so sorry, I should go I am being such a burden to you." Hermione tried to get up but he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. Sirius was still sitting up on the bed and Hermione was laying down across his chest and he just rubbed her back. She put her arm around his stomach and held on to him.

"Hermione can I ask you something?" she nodded and he continued,

"Do you love him?"

"Who? Malfoy, I thought I did but I realised I was in love with the idea of being in love. I have never had a boyfriend or had anyone interested in me for me so I ran with it just because it felt nice for once to feel special. Little did I know it was all a lie, as if anyone could love me how stupid am I Sirius?" Sirius hugged her tighter and then spoke softly, "Hermione you are special and you're not stupid sweetheart, you just made a bad choice that's all. Besides I know three people who love you very much."

Harry went home and had a tantrum and then decided to go back to Sirius' to find out whether he had something to worry about or to apologise, either way it had to be sorted out. Harry apparated back and walked in and went to Sirius' room to see Hermione first but he heard talking and then he stopped suddenly and leant against the wall.

"Hermione do you believe that sweetie, I would never let anything to happen to you, you're to important to me?" Harry couldn't believe his ears, he slowly slid down the wall till he was sitting on the floor.

"Well I know you and Charlotte love me Sirius but as for Harry I don't care, I can stay here with you till I have the baby but then I will have to go." Sirius looked at her and even though just earlier he told her he loved her, he knew he couldn't let her leave.

"Hermione, sweetheart you can stay here forever if that's what you want but we need to discuss Harry OK?" Hermione looked at him and nodded but told him not today, she just wanted to sleep.

Sirius helped her lay down and then walked out into the hallway. He almost died when he saw Harry sitting on the floor near the room, in perfect earshot of all the conversation. He wasn't worried because he knew it was clear what had been said, but what he didn't realise was Harry only heard part of the conversation.

Sirius looked at him and put his hand out for him to get up and very hesitantly, Harry took his hand and they walked to the kitchen. Sirius put a coffee on and made two cups for them.

"So Harry what are you going to do about Hermione?" Harry snorted and looked at his Godfather and shrugged. "How am I supposed to know Sirius obviously I'm too late." Harry drank the coffee and then stood up to get the Fire Whiskey.

"What do you suggest Sirius?" His tone was sarcastic and it didn't get past Sirius.

"Mate how about you tell me what you are thinking?" Sirius watched his Godson and he could see the conflicting emotions running across his face. Suddenly Harry let loose.

"How could you of all people do that to me? Here I was thinking she loved Malfoy but it was you all along, my own damn Godfather betrayed me. Do you or do you not love her"

"Harry it's not what you think mate." Harry sculled his drink down and turned to him, "Well why don't you fill me in then?" Sirius rolled his eyes and decided to tell Harry what happened with Malfoy. He told him about what she had heard the day she came to him, he told him about the abuse in the office and he told him about her nightmares since she had been there. Sirius probably spoke for nearly an hour and by the end Harry was speechless.

"So in answer to your question yes I do love her. Some nights in her worst state she has even called me dad Harry, there is no romantic love there from me or her mate, she loves you she just doesn't really know it yet." Sirius hoped above all hope that he sounded convincing and then Harry looked at him with a questioning look.

"She's confused. Malfoy was her first boyfriend and she felt special and to find out it was to destroy you and he didn't care at all is really hard for her to take. She honestly believes she doesn't deserve to be loved Harry for some stupid reason." Harry nodded, "Sirius I'm really sorry about what I said." Sirius nodded and patted him on the back but he got a feeling that he had more to ask so Sirius waited.

"What is it son?" Harry looked at him and then asked if he could go and be with her. Sirius agreed but told him to take it slow. Harry nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Harry, seriously mate go slow with her, it takes me a week to get her back down after she freaks out." Harry nodded again and quietly walked into his Godfather's bedroom, he stopped at the door and watched her sleep for a few minutes and then undid his belt and took it off and slipped his shoes off too. He then crawled into bed slowly and nudged his way over towards her and ever so slowly he hugged her. With all the stress of the past month Harry had barely been sleeping so once his head hit the pillow and with Hermione wrapped into his body, he fell into a peaceful deep sleep.

It was quite some time later when Harry felt Hermione start to move and then he felt her stiffen so he remained still so as to not scare her away.

"Sirius?" Hermione mumbled in her sleep and when she felt the person next to her stiffen she looked up.

"What are you doing in here?" She knew he was awake.

"I needed to be near you, I wanted to hold you again but if you want me to leave I will." Harry hoped with all his might that she wouldn't ask him to go.

"I thought you were Sirius." Harry controlled his breathing with that comment and then spoke very carefully.

"Does he normally hold you at night... in bed?" Harry concentrated on lowering his heart rate because she would pick it up straight away.

"umm no not really but I have been through a lot..." she stopped and Harry told her to go on.

"...I never sleep during the night in here, I always sleep in the other room, I find it oddly comforting." Harry nodded and then she yawned.

"What time is it?" Harry reached over and looked at his watch and it read 1.30am.

"Its really early Mione, its only 1.30am." again she nodded.

It was quite funny that she was extremely conscious of his body near hers but she made no move to separate herself from him.

Hermione knew the first night she laid in Harry's bed she could only sleep because she could smell his scent and she found it oddly relaxing. As angry as she was with him for what he did to her, deep down in side her heart she was happy, she was having her own baby, a baby with Harry and a real brother for Charlotte but she just couldn't shake the fact that Harry could never love someone like her and to make it even worse Draco said Ginny was the love of Harry's life so where the hell did that leave her. Hermione felt her heart rate start to race and Harry felt her skin start to get clammy and he knew she was beginning to freak out. He slowly pulled her into his body and hugged her and then he kissed her head. She looked up at him so Harry took that as a good sign and he slowly moved forward to kiss her on the lips and Hermione responded immediately and after a few minutes she pulled back and laid her head back down on his chest.

"You have no idea of what you mean to me Hermione Granger." Hermione breathed in a deep breath when he said it and if it wasn't for the fact that they were laying so close and the house was so quiet, he would've missed it. Harry turned his head and kissed her forehead and then went back to sleep till the morning.

Hermione woke up feeling well rested and comfortable. Her morning sickness had already started to ease up so she was feeling much better. She knew Harry was there, she had woken several more times to make sure he hadn't left her. It wasn't that Harry had hurt her, he never had, he had never done anything wrong except that he planned the pregnancy without her consent but what if she fell pregnant anyway without his enhancement. Would she have been so angry with him? Probably not she would have been angry with herself for not remembering to place the protective charms. The only issue she had with Harry was that he didn't love her, he always said to her that she can't understand what she means to him but he never said he loved her and that played on her mind.

Hermione knew what she had to do, she was carrying his baby and she owed it to her baby to try and make it a family. Maybe it was time to stop being so selfish and think about others instead of herself. She had Charlotte and now with the new baby coming, Harry obviously wanted her to stay at the house with him so it was time she started to act responsibly and think about her children only. Her happiness didn't count, it was her duty to make Harry as happy as she could and to bring up her children in a loving, caring environment and that's exactly what she was going to do. She was quite aware of the fact that she may not ever have anymore children with Harry so it was time to stop thinking that everything ended up like the fairytale stories. There was no knight in shining armour, there was no princess waiting to be rescued, there were no happy endings.

There was life and sometimes that got in the way but you have to make the best of what you have got. Hermione thought about it and realised that she could have had it much worse and she should be thankful to Harry for her kids and at least they would be well looked after. She turned to look at Harry and his piercing green eyes were staring into her soul. He leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips and she kissed him back.

"Harry are you going to that meeting on Monday?" Harry was surprised she remembered.

"No I'm not Hermione I told you my families safety is more important to me." Hermione wished that she was included in that word family but she knew it was only the kids.

"Harry would you go if I asked you too?" Harry looked down into her eyes and he knew that he would do anything for that woman.

"Yes, yes Hermione I would." Hermione smiled and then she asked him to do it.

"Harry please do it, do it for our kids please. People need someone in the Ministry who is fair and honest, Not like that damn Calloway and Mal... well you know." Harry hugged her tightly and against his better judgement he asked her about Malfoy.

"Hermione are you ok? Sirius told me what happened with Malfoy and it kills me that he hurt you so much but are you ok? I am always here for you please believe me." Hermione smiled and then turned around to face the roof, she was still next to his body but not curled in like before.

"Thank you Harry and you were right I should of listened to you and stayed away from him. I'm just an idiot." Harry sat up on one elbow and leant over her body.

"You listen to me, you are no idiot Hermione Granger, you are one of the smartest woman I know and I thank my lucky stars everyday you are with me but I need to make you mine Hermione, the baby is not enough I want us to be together forever." Harry looked at her and she turned her head to look at him.

"What are you saying Harry?" Harry looked into her eyes and then took in a deep breath.

"Hermione Jane Granger would you do me the extreme honour of being my wife?" Hermione eyes welled up and the tears started streaming down her face and Harry's eyes welled up as well and it seemed to take forever but she nodded and then uttered out a strangled yes. Harry hugged her so tightly and he was over the moon. Hermione smiled in spite of herself and hugged him back.

"Harry are you really sure, you may meet someone you love and want to marry and you will be stuck with me?" Hermione couldn't help the tears rolling down her face and Harry lifted his hand up to move her hair away from her face and then he wiped her tears away.

"Hermione I will never ever want anyone as much as I want you, ever." Hermione nodded and was finding it very hard to remember that she was doing this for her kids and not for herself.

"So is that still a yes Mione, will you marry me?" Hermione nodded and smiled and it didn't escape Harry's notice that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes Harry it's a yes." Harry leant forward and just before he kissed her he whispered, "I love you." He then kissed her and it took a few seconds before Harry opened his mouth to deepen it and she kissed him back. While the two of them were passionately embraced they didn't see the man standing at the door with a wistful look on his face.

Sirius' heart was torn, he wanted his Godson to be happy and he knew Hermione was the only person to do that but he had developed a soft spot for her and could have seen himself with her despite the age difference. He turned around to walk away, it was time to heal for all three of them.

_Oh poor Sirius, you know how much I love him but so glad my other two favourites are getting it together._

_Let me know what you think,_

_Sirius xoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione moved back home that day and it wasn't long before they told Charlotte they were getting married and she was over the moon. Harry spent the day with his girls but on Sunday he had some preparation to do for the meeting on Monday. Around lunch Hermione went to his office and asked how he was going.

"Hermione I have no idea whether this will work, I am pretty sure I have the votes but I can't be sure on three members and they could sway anyway which would mean Calloway will stay in his seat." Harry grunted and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Hermione looked at him and she wanted to comfort him, she wanted to put her arms around him and calm him down and tell him everything would be ok but she couldn't. She had a mantra that she lived by now and that was she was here for the kids and to be a good wife to Harry and nothing else. Feelings, emotions and... love did not come into it.

Hermione pulled up a chair and sat next to him, "OK Harry tell me about each of the other fourteen members." Harry looked up and smiled then he leant into her and kissed her briefly on the lips and even though he was doing that quite often this weekend, it still gave her butterflies.

Harry and Hermione spent the next few hours going over the interests and jobs of all the members. There was a few who were loyal to Calloway and he had no hope at all of winning them over but he just needed the majority of the votes that's it. They` devised a plan that would work and more importantly it was honest.

"Harry I think you need to talk to Sirius and make sure he nominates you if one of the other members doesn't." Harry nodded and sent him an owl to come over for dinner but he got an owl back saying he couldn't but he would see him at the meeting in the morning.

"Hermione something is wrong he would never not come here, I need to go." Hermione had a feeling that she knew what might be wrong so she put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"No Harry I'll go." Harry watched her and he was suspicious.

"Why what's wrong with him?" Hermione bent down and kissed his cheek and told him she would be back later tonight. She apparated out and left Harry with a questioning look.

Hermione landed on the inside of the kitchen as Sirius had not changed his wards yet and she walked into the lounge room. He was sitting on the lounge staring at the open fire and drinking whiskey.

"Can I join you?" He jumped at the sound of her voice but then also relaxed at the recognition of her voice. He patted the seat next to him but didn't make eye contact. He summoned a drink for her and she laughed knowing he got her favourite drink right, lemon, lime and bitters.

"So what's so important you can't come and see your grand daughter and Godson today?" He sculled his drink and then looked over at her, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Its not them I am avoiding." Hermione nodded and then laid her hand on his forearm and he looked at it for a minute and then turned back around to look into the fire.

"Sirius you can't ignore me or this?"

"Oh yes I can Hermione, and I will." She looked at him and took his drink out of his hand and then she turned around to face him even though he continued looking straight ahead.

"Sirius if it was another time and place I would not have thought twice about it, you have to believe me." He looked at her and the pain as clear in his eyes.

"It's better this way, I'm too old for you Hermione." He stood up and walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds of his property. Hermione watched him walk away and then she got up and stood behind him.

"Sirius that was never an issue for me, you know that don't you?" she put her hand on his back and started to rub it but he moved out of her way. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"I lied to my own Godson you know." Hermione didn't give up, she held his arm so she could have the physical contact.

"Why what did you say?" she mumbled quietly hoping that it wasn't going to be a huge issue that needed to be dealt with.

"He was completely losing it so to comfort him so he wouldn't freak out, I told him you called me dad, how ridiculous is that? Here I am thinking I'm in a relationship with you, or whatever this is, and I tell him it's a father-daughter relationship and when you marry him, you probably will be my daughter for all intent and purposes, so its egg on my face isn't it." Hermione's hand covered her mouth so she wouldn't let him know she was crying but he knew so he turned around and held her straight away. Over the last four weeks the two of them had grown closer and closer. It started off as an escape for Hermione but the nightmares brought them closer together and then the hugs became more and more intimate till they realised they were hardly apart.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I wish this had not happened this way," he rubbed her back and committed it to memory because he would never hold her like this again.

"I'm sorry too sweetheart, so very sorry." They stayed in that position for a while and then Hermione spoke again.

"Sirius, thank you, thank you for everything. When I felt I had nothing and no-one you were there, you helped me through those rough nights and days and I will be forever grateful." Sirius snorted and looked away when she said grateful because it sounded so distant from the feelings he was feeling.

Hermione realised how bad it sounded once the words left her mouth and she needed to fix it. She turned him around to face her and this time he didn't fight her. He lifted his hand up to move her hair away and then he stroked her face and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Hermione when did the lines become blurry? When did it all change?" She looked up at him and shook her head,

"I don't know Sirius but one thing I can tell you, you have never and will never be a father figure to me. Its more than that, way more than that." Sirius felt those words hit him in the stomach and he reacted before he thought. He pressed his lips to hers and even though they had never done this, they had come very close. Hermione kissed him back and just before he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss he stopped and pulled back. Hermione was surprised and it was clear on her face.

"Sirius I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," she was embarrassed and she tried to walk away but he held her around her waist and wouldn't let go.

"Hermione please don't leave like this," she wouldn't look him in the eye and she kept trying to move away.

"Hermione stop!" She finally looked at him because of his sudden outburst and he leant forward and kissed her again and it was the same as the kiss before, as soon as it got heated he pulled back. Hermione looked at him totally confused.

"I'm leaving Sirius it was obviously a mistake to come here." Hermione stepped out of his embrace and walked over to the lounge where she left her handbag.

"I saw you and Harry yesterday morning..." Hermione stopped frozen in her step, she knew what he meant instantly. "I saw the way he held you and the love in his eyes and I can't take that from him, I won't take that from him sweetheart, do you understand?" Hermione looked at him and understood straight away, she nodded and walked back over to him. He watched her approach and his heart did a flip but he knew he had to resist.

Hermione walked right up to him and slowly hugged him, his arms went around her instantly.

"I hope you understand that I can't see you for a while, is that ok?" Hermione looked at him and spoke honestly, "No Sirius it's not ok, it's not ok that I feel this way about you and can't be with you yet Harry expects me to marry him just because he made sure I was pregnant to him." Sirius smiled and his heart felt warmed at her words but he had to fix this, he couldn't destroy his Godson like this, he would be as bad as Malfoy.

"Hermione if there's one thing I can be completely sure about is that Harry loves you. He is completely mental about everything that involves you and trust me, you falling pregnant to him is a blessing and don't ever think anything else. Please give him a chance Hermione he truly does love you I can see it in his face and in his eyes when he looks at you." Hermione smiled and nodded but she couldn't formulate a sentence in her head.

"What about you?" Sirius smiled at her question and he kissed her forehead, he pressed deeply.

"I have to learn to live without you my dearest Hermione because you need a life with Harry and I will not stand in the way. He is a good man and one thing you must never do is tell him about us Hermione, it will destroy him," Hermione nodded but the tears were falling down her cheeks and it killed him. He wiped them away and then took in a deep breath and turned his back to her. Just that little action nearly broke her and she stared at his back for a few seconds and then she moved away. She walked outside into the hallway and leant up against the wall so she could compose herself and just as she was about to apparate out she heard Sirius say something that would stay with her forever.

"I love you Sweetheart, more than you will ever know." Hermione smiled and left.

It was late when she got back home and she went straight to bed. She checked in on Charlotte and when she walked into the hall to go to her room she heard Harry's door open so she quickly placed a charm on her face so he couldn't tell she had been crying.

"Hi was everything ok?" Hermione took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"Yeah, he was fine, I just went past and saw a friend of mine to tell her I was getting married." Harry smiled and walked up to hug her and she mentally noticed the differences. It was something she couldn't do anymore.

"Harry I'm pretty tired, I am going to go to bed." Harry nodded and leant down to kiss her and she made it a quick one. She walked into her room and turned around to smile at him.

"Oh Hermione thank you for today I really appreciate it." Hermione smiled again and asked him if he needed her to go with him, "No that's ok, Sirius will be there I hope so I should be good. I can always depend on him." Hermione's stomach was threatening to leave her and she nodded quickly and walked into her room and closed the door. The tears came freely and she decided a nice hot shower would be in order.

When she finished she climbed into bed and she lay there looking at the ceiling for quite a while. How did everything become so complicated? When she first moved in with Sirius he was a gentle person with a good knack for listening and making her feel safe. The endless nightmares ensured he was with her every night and even though they never engaged in a physical relationship they almost always slept in the same bed. She needed to feel him next to her and it was the only way she could sleep and it became habit soon after. They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together and they had afternoon tea outside together and as funny as it was now, they never set out for that to happen. It just sort of happened and Hermione wasn't sure whether it was her need for someone to be there for her without any strings attached, or her need for safety but whatever it was Sirius was there for her when no one else was. Now she had to move on with Harry and she half wondered whether she would be able to.

It was true what Sirius said, if Harry ever found out it would destroy him so that wasn't an option. Hermione couldn't deny she had strong feelings for Harry she just couldn't explain them. She just seemed to react completely out of character where Harry was concerned and she knew that now and as she had noted earlier it was time for her to be true to him even though he probably didn't feel that way about her. She knew what Sirius had said about Harry's feelings towards her but she also thought that maybe he said that just so she would go to be with Harry and she wouldn't feel guilty about leaving him. Hermione' eyes started to close and she heard Sirius' words in her ears and it warmed her heart but it was over and she could never go back, it would be too hard to explain to Harry. It was nice to know that she is capable of being loved, capable of being something special to someone, it was a huge step for her.

That night she had a rough time, her dreams turned against her and she was alone and she could hear people calling her but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Then Sirius came out and started kissing her and he morphed into Draco and Hermione started screaming.

Harry came running in and he woke her up and she was covered in sweat. He didn't say anything to her he just climbed into her bed and hugged her till she slept again.

Later that morning Hermione woke up feeling Harry's arms around her.

"This is becoming a habit Mr Potter." Hermione smiled and Harry was still sleepy so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "That's OK Mrs Potter I like sleeping with you."

Hermione looked at him but he was still drowsy so she didn't say anything. She rolled over but Harry followed her and hugged her tighter and he put his flat palm on her tummy and then went back to sleep. How had her life changed? Paris seemed like a lifetime away.

During the day Hermione nervously waited to see what happened at the meeting. She was going to go but she just couldn't handle being in the same room as Calloway, Sirius and Harry, it was just a bit too much. It was around lunch time when she heard a knock to the door and she went to answer it, she was so pleased to see the person standing there looking at her.

"LUNA oh my God I have missed you so much, come in please." Luna hugged her friend and her and Zac walked into the dining room with her. Dobby made them some tea and then took Zac up to play with Charlotte. Hermione asked how she found out where she lived.

"Well please don't be mad Hermione but I went through your personal files." Luna waited for her friend to freak out but she just laughed, "Trust you to come up with that idea Luna."

"So your not mad?" "NO of course not I missed you and so much has happened I really needed to talk to you." The two girls spent the next hour and a half talking, well mostly Hermione did the talking but Luna interjected when the need arose. She told her everything that had happened with Draco and as a result of mentioning his name Luna told her how he had to resign from the Hospital four weeks ago.

"Oh man Hermione what a time you've had?" Luna sipped her third cup of tea.

"Well that's not everything Luna, I am also getting married to Harry..." Luna's screams would have waken the dead if that were possible and her excitement was contagious. Hermione found she was smiling along with her and agreeing when she asked to help plan the wedding.

"That might be nice thanks Luna, Sirius was supposed to help me but that won't be possible now."

"Why who's that another scorned lover of yours Hermione?" Luna said it as a joke but had no idea of how close to the truth she was.

"It's Harry's Godfather and we aren't seeing eye to eye on some things at the moment, so the little he has to do with the wedding the better." Hermione hoped she sounded convincing.

"OH poor Hermione its hard being accepted by the family, I know what that's like Nev's Grandmother hated me at first but I just had to find something in common with her and run with it. It took a while but she came around and I am sure Harry's Godfather will too, he'll learn to love you just as much as we do."

"Oh loving her isn't the problem Mrs Longbottom, its just as she said we aren't seeing eye to eye on wedding matters at the moment." Sirius' sudden entrance made Hermione's heart beat ten times faster, she couldn't believe he came past but she was glad. From his comments he had obviously been listening as well.

"Umm Luna this is Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather." Luna stood up and shook hands with him and he was ever so flattering. He turned around and kissed Hermione's head and she couldn't help her eyes closing at his touch.

"So Mr Black Hermione tells me she feels that you two can't see eye to eye on the wedding maybe I can fix that. You should come with us to help plan the wedding, we are going dress shopping this weekend, why not come?" Luna had no idea of the can of worms she was opening up. They both said a firm NO at the same time and unfortunately for Hermione she could see that look in Luna's eyes that said she was up to something and it couldn't be good.

"Luna I am so sorry to be rude but would you mind if I had a quick word with Hermione in private?" Sirius was so flattering she couldn't refuse.

Luna jumped up and said No not at all and asked to use the ladies and when she left Hermione turned around to him.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you the one who said you needed the distance?" Hermione was freaking out that Luna would come back and guess what was going on.

"I just wanted to see how you slept last night, I was worried about you?" Sirius lifted his hand to brush her cheek softly but he heard Luna walking back.

"NO Sirius I didn't sleep but this isn't helping at all." Luna walked back in and the three of them sat down and Luna opened the topic of the wedding again and Hermione could see how uncomfortable it was making Sirius so she tried to change the subject.

Luna wouldn't budge and Sirius decided he had heard enough and it was time to go. He stood up and Hermione wished he wasn't leaving on those terms but she couldn't help it.

"Bye Mr Black it was a pleasure meeting you." Luna shook hands and Sirius smiled a sweet smile for her. He turned around to look at Hermione and contemplated not saying anything but he decided against that. He walked over kissed her head and without Luna seeing he stroked her face one last time then said goodbye and then he apparated out.

"Oh man he is gorgeous Hermione, I know he's older than us but he is so fine, my God." Hermione smiled but thought it wasn't safe to say anything at that comment.

Hermione's mind was away with her for most of the afternoon and Luna could tell.

"Hermione is there more you need to tell me about why you have been so distant since Harry's Godfather left, is it something he has done or said?" Hermione smiled at her and then spoke, "No not at all like I said we are going through a bad patch but it will be fine after the wedding I'm sure but I do have one more piece of information I need to tell you."

"Ok then spill it, what is it?"

"Ummm well I'm expecting Harry's baby." Luna was silent, gobsmacked, dumbstruck and any other word you could fit in there. It took her almost a full minute before she came around.

"You're pregnant!" Hermione nodded and Luna was still struck speechless.

"Is that why Sirius is upset?" Hermione looked at her and wondered why she would make that connection.

"No why would you even ask about him?"

"Oh nothing I thought that maybe he thought you were trying to trap his Godson or something like that." Hermione felt the heat rush to her face and Luna noticed it straight away.

Oh Hermione I'm sorry I didn't realise that was the case, I apologise." It was now Hermione's turn to be frozen and speechless she decided to let Luna think that though.

"Can we change the subject?" Luna agreed quickly and the conversation went back to the wedding almost simultaneously.

The girls chatted weddings all afternoon and when it got dark and Harry arrived home Hermione introduced them.

"Hi Harry this is my friend from work Luna Longbottom and her son Zac is upstairs with Charlotte and Dobby." Harry smiled and shook hands with her. He then walked over to Hermione and kissed her a little longer than necessary on her lips.

"So what are you two lovely ladies discussing this late in the day?" Luna looked to Hermione and gestured for her to answer him.

"Our wedding actually Luna is going to help me organise everything." Harry smiled in spite of himself.

"That's great Luna thank you very much. Hermione don't forget about Sirius, he offered to do the wedding months ago." Hermione's breathing deepened and she smiled and nodded hoping to divert a major crisis.

"Well I had the pleasure of meeting Mr Black today Harry, he is absolutely lovely." Harry smiled and agreed whole heartedly.

"So he told you the news?" Hermione was a bit surprised.

"Umm no Harry he popped in and we sort of bombarded him with wedding details, what news?" trying very hard to create a diversion.

"Well ladies you are both looking at the new Minister of Magic!"

_So Harry is moving on up in the world now, finally everything is working out._

_Hope you like it so far, only two more chapters left._

_Sirius xoxo_


	20. Chapter 20

_Only two more Chapters guys, hope you like this chapter its very angsty though_

_Thanks for those who have stuck through with it, I know her and Sirius was going to be a shock but hope you like this one. And I have to add that I always partner Harry and Hermione cause I love those two together.  
><em>

_Sirius xoxo_

Chapter 20

The months flew by and Harry was so busy with his new job he had no time to scratch himself. Hermione mostly stayed home these days and decorated the babies room. She had been having her appointments at St Mungo's and so far the baby had been growing along quite nicely. Hermione was already well into her sixth month and lately she had been tiring easily. She had started having naps through the day and she thanked her lucky stars for Dobby.

This morning she woke up after a fairly restless night and she felt uncomfortable. She couldn't sit right in the chair, she felt as if the baby was laying down really low in her pelvis. She got up and had a hot bath and a she felt a little better after that. Harry had already gone to work and she had no idea of what time he came in or left. Hermione had breakfast and took Charlotte to preschool and by the time she got there she could hardly walk. She said bye to Charlotte and then stumbled into the emergency room of the hospital. Thank goodness Luna was on the end of her shift and she took one look at Hermione and admitted her straight away. The Healers came in and ran tests on her and while they were waiting for the results Luna was making her comfortable.

"Hermione can I owl Harry for you?" she was making her bed and covering her up with blankets.

"No Luna, its probably just a false alarm, he is so busy with work, I'll just see him this afternoon." Hermione wasn't worried, she just thought it was a false alarm and she didn't want Harry to worry for nothing.

"OK Hermione but if anything happens then I will have to call him ok?" Hermione nodded and then flinched, she just got a sharp pain in her side and it ran around the front of her tummy. She grabbed hold and grunted in pain and Luna ran to call the Healers.

After more testing and scans Hermione was placed in a sleep mode until they could work out what was happening. Luna was beside herself but didn't leave her side for one second. She brushed her hair and fixed up her bed just so she could do something with her hands.

About an hour later a team of Healers walked in and from the look on their faces Luna knew it wasn't good news.

"Healer Longbottom is there any family we can contact?" The seriousness of their faces made her panic.

"Yes, its Minister Potter..." One Healer gasped and then there were murmurs throughout the room. Harry and Hermione decided for the safety of the children she would stay out of the public eye. After his appointment to the Minister's job she asked him if they could go to Paris to see Charlotte's old home. They spent a relaxing week there and when they were having a romantic dinner one night Harry made a joke about avoiding all the fuss and having a registry wedding then and there. He laughed but when she agreed he took her up on it before she could change her mind. They got married in front of Charlotte and the Minister of Magic in France was their witness. There was no fuss, no bother just an agreement that was fulfilled.

Hermione stayed away from his work and she didn't ask questions, as she knew long time ago this was a business arrangement. It was mainly Hermione's idea but she was very convincing and Harry had to agree.

"I suggest you owl him Healer Longbottom, the news is not good." Luna stood up and walked out of the room, once she was in the hallway she burst into tears and set of running to the owlery and sent the emergency bird off quickly. She then raced back to Hermione's room to wait.

At the Ministry, Sirius received the owl as he was Harry's second in charge, he read the words written on the paper and he felt his heart sink to the bottom of his feet. He took the heavy steps towards Harry's office and knocked. He walked straight in and Harry was surprised he had just entered.

"Sirius, what is it? I am having a meeting her." Sirius didn't speak he just passed him the note and Harry read it. His face went white and he stared at Sirius for a few seconds before he got his thoughts together.

"I am sorry Sir I will have to continue this meeting at a later date, an emergency has arisen." The man nodded and Harry stood to shake his hand and then he grabbed Sirius around the shoulders and shook him.

"Sirius snap out of it, she needs us now." Harry walked over to get his jacket and then he flooed straight to St Mungo's, he was trying not to think the worst but Luna's words were not comforting. She wrote, _Harry come quick, Hermione is in St Mungo's. There's a problem with the pregnancy. Luna Longbottom. _Harry walked quickly down the aisle of the hospital trying very hard to avoid any unwanted publicity. He approached the enquiries desk and asked for Hermione Potter and the nurse directed him down the hall and then to the left.

Sirius stopped dead still and when Harry realised he wasn't following he turned around, "Sirius what is it?" Sirius walked up to him and spoke quietly but forcefully in his face. "You're married?" Sirius turned around and then turned back, "When were you going to tell ME, I am your Godfather Harry?" Harry had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry Sirius, I wanted to tell you but she said no she didn't want anyone to know." Sirius growled in frustration, "Anyone Harry, that doesn't mean me. How long?" Harry mumbled something that sounded like six months but Sirius waited. "What?"

"I said six months Sirius, I'm sorry but its happened and I can't change it. Please Sirius we need to go I have no idea what's happened to her but I need to get in that room." Sirius was hurt but he also knew what he was saying was the truth.

Sirius did not come back over to the house again over the last six months since Harry started as Minister. It was an easy excuse as they were both so busy. He missed her terribly but he knew he had to make the break, it wasn't like a normal break up where you had the choice of never seeing them again, he had to see her again and again... and again.

The two men looked at each other and then Harry nodded, put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and then turned and looked for the door to her room. They both walked in and the first thing Harry saw was Hermione laying on the bed looking like she was asleep. She looked pale though and he walked over to her through the Healers not listening to anything they were saying, he was just focussed on his wife in that bed.

"Minister Potter, we are Healers Holmes, Dalton and (Mrs) Holmes, but please call us Steve, Michael and Michelle. The three of us worked with Hermione here at the hospital. Personally my wife, Michelle and I are very sorry, " Harry nodded and they continued. They turned and greeted Sirius and he just nodded.

"Minister Potter we are very sorry to tell you that the pregnancy has some serious complications." Harry's heart skipped a beat, "What do you mean by serious complications?"

"Unfortunately Mrs Potter is not from a magical background, she is a muggle-born witch and even though she is still a witch she does not possess the background power needed to be with you Minister Potter, being such a highly magical person, the match isn't ideal." Harry looked at them and then Sirius spoke.

"So what you're saying is that Harry's baby is too powerful for Hermione," Harry looked at him and then back to the Healers and they all nodded.

"Oh my God." was all Sirius could say.

"What do we do now, how do I help her?" the Healers looked at Harry and the expression on their faces was enough to tell Harry it was bad.

"Umm Minister, I am so sorry to ask but if it comes down to it and you have to make a choice between your unborn son and your wife, we need to know which it will be?" Harry felt his legs give way and it felt like he was falling down to the ground slow motion. He felt Sirius' arms grab him and he remembered seeing Luna's worried face saying his name.

Sirius was ready to pass out but he had to control himself for Harry's sake and Hermione's too.

"Mate you need to sit down for a second." Harry nodded and he sat in the chair that Luna pulled over for him.

"Minister, we are sorry but Mrs Potter is getting worse and we need a decision, now?" Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione's bed and grabbed her hand. The tears were falling freely down his face and he kissed her lips. She started to stir and her tummy moved in waves and the Healers were getting worried. Time was of the essence.

"Minister Potter we need your decision." Harry nodded and he placed his hand on her rumbling stomach and more tears fell from his face. Sirius was watching and the tears were falling down his own face as well as Luna's. Sirius was starting to worry that Harry would make the wrong decision and he couldn't even think of what his reaction would be. Harry turned around and looked at the Healers,

"Healers you do whatever you need to do but save my wife, do you understand me, Mrs Potter's life is of the utmost importance." The Healers nodded and left the room and Sirius and Luna both breathed a sigh of relief.

The next few hours felt like days and the next days felt like months. They all had shifts so someone was with her all the time. Sirius and Harry tag teamed being home with Charlotte and Luna took leave from work so she could stay with Hermione during day.

By the third day Hermione's condition had deteriorated and Harry was beside himself. Sirius was making most of the decisions for him and if Harry could think straight he would be very appreciative of his Godfather but he couldn't think at all. Hermione had slipped into a coma because of the ridiculously high fever and the best way the Healers could explain it to them was that the baby was fighting against her and she was fighting to help him so her strength had almost diminished completely. That night the Healer's came in and asked to speak to Harry alone but he told them whatever they wanted to say they could say with Sirius there.

"Minister Potter, Deputy Minister Black, we are sorry to say that the potions and spells are not working. Mrs Potter is in grave danger and if we don't deliver the baby, she will die before morning." Harry started crying and Sirius grabbed him to comfort him.

"We also have to let you know of the risks Minister, there is only a 50% chance that your son will survive Minister Potter." Harry looked at them realising they weren't saying something and it clicked.

"What about my wife, what are her chances?" Sirius closed his eyes hoping that it would delay the inevitable answer that was coming.

"At this point only about 10% and that's being generous Minister." Harry felt like he was going to die right then and there. Sirius hugged him and they both cried for a few more minutes and then the Healer spoke again.

"Umm Minister would you like to call your daughter in?" Harry looked at him and was shocked, it really hit home that Hermione might die. Harry nodded and Sirius stood up to go and get his grand daughter but Harry put his hand on his forearm to stop him.

"No Sirius I'll do it, she needs to hear it from me." Sirius nodded and Harry stood up and left.

Sirius sat down on the chair near her bed and stared at her. He stood up slowly and then sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his. It felt cold and dead and the pain was killing him.

"Hermione if you can hear me please come back I need you to live sweetheart, I promise I will never stay away from you again. But more importantly please come back to Harry, he needs you so much Sweet heart. He loves you so much he is on the edge at the thought of losing you." Sirius leant forward and kissed her forehead again and whispered he loved her and cried some more.

It was a long night, Charlotte fell asleep on Sirius' lap and Harry went into the operating theatre with Hermione, the operation went for two hours and Harry couldn't believe how small his little son was. The Healers told him the next 24 hours would be critical and he couldn't tell anyone what day it was or what time it was he was so confused.

Harry went back to the room at some ridiculous hour of the morning after the operation and walked in to see Charlotte fast asleep on a makeshift bed and Sirius sitting there wide awake staring out the window waiting for him.

"What happened? how did it go?" Sirius looked at him with such pain that Harry could only imagine how bad he looked.

"Its just a waiting game now Sirius. Why don't you go home to bed and get some rest? I'll call you if anything changes."Sirius shook his head and said no and it left it clear that there would be no more discussion on the matter. The hours passed and they both waited and still no word from the Healers.

"Sirius can I ask you something?" Sirius nodded, too tired and spent to speak.

"Don't you like her?" Sirius' eyebrows raised up instantly and he answered him, "WHAT? Are you kidding Harry I wouldn't be sitting here day after day if I didn't. My God it's Hermione why would you even ask such a stupid question?"

"Sirius you would sit here because you would do it for me, I know you old man..." Sirius felt the pangs of guilt at that comment but he didn't interrupt.

"... it's just you seemed so upset at the fact that we got married, it was like you were dead set against it. Plus we haven't seen you around home at all for months only Charlotte's borthday and you flew in and out before I knew you were even there..."

"Harry its been ridiculous with work, you know that."

"... yeah but it just seems something is off. Hermione won't talk about you or will she agree to go over to your house. Its like she knows you hate her or something. Its just killing me that the two most important adults in my life can't be in the same room as each other." Sirius nodded and felt so guilty but he knew he had to say nothing, if Harry found out now he would likely do something drastic and Sirius couldn't risk that. He had to put his feelings aside and do this for his Godson, the only son he has and probably will ever have. Harry was on the edge and it wouldn't take much to tip him over.

"Harry mate I promise to make more of an effort when we get out of this mess." Harry nodded and smiled at him.

"So you're not upset that we got married?"

"I was upset you didn't tell me mate, I was upset I wasn't there, that's it ok?" Harry nodded again feeling like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders.

There was silence for another hour before Harry spoke again.

"Sirius will she make it through? will James make it through? I just need to hear you tell me everything will be ok?" Harry started crying again and as much as Sirius wanted to reassure him that they would both be OK, he just couldn't. Not long after that the Healers came in with some news.

"Minister Potter and Deputy Black we are pleased to tell you that Baby James is actually holding his own. He is still very tiny but he is very strong." Harry smiled and hugged Sirius then he turned and asked about Hermione.

"How is my wife? Will she be ok too?" Harry knew from the looks on their faces that the news wasn't the same.

"We are so very sorry Minister but it looks like there was too much damage for Mrs Potter as she is deteriorating each hour." the Healer stopped and looked at his fellow workers and they nodded so he continued.

"You may need to say your goodbyes Sir." All you could hear through the hospital was the wailing cry of a man who just had his heart broken.

_Tears, tears, I am sorry its so sad but it was needed._

_Only one Chapter left hope you're all still loving it._

_Sirius xoxo_


	21. Chapter 21

_Yayyy last one hope you like how it ties up_

_Love you guys, you are all so awesome,_

_Sirius xoxo_

Chapter 21.

Hermione sat up and looked down at her clothing. She was dressed strangely, she had a white shirt on that went all the way down to her knees and white pants on with bare feet. She noticed instantly that she was no longer pregnant. She looked around and all she could see were white walls and doors and a long corridor just in front of her.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She called out but there was only the echo of her own voice.

She stood up and walked over to the first door on her left but it was locked then she tried the next door on her right but it was locked too. She headed down the long corridor towards the bright light at the end. As she got closer she noticed a field, a green grassy field full of wild flowers of every colour. It looked beautiful and as she stepped outside onto the grass she could feel the grass crunching under her feet. Hermione looked around and even though she couldn't actually see it she felt like she was in a fish bowl.

"Hello!" she called out.

"Hi," the voice came from behind her and she didn't want to turn around. She knew that voice, she would recognise anywhere. She slowly turned around and looked at the person who spoke to her.

"Ginny am I dead?" Ginny smiled and opened her arms and Hermione walked straight into them and hugged her best friend. She felt like she was really there and really holding her.

"Gin, what's happened, how did I die?" Ginny laughed, "No you're not dead Mione, well not yet anyway. You have about 100 more years before you come up here to be with me." Hermione nodded not really knowing what to say.

"Hermione, are you happy with your life?" Hermione looked at her and even though if this was any other situation she probably wouldn't say anything but it was Ginny, her best friend.

"Gin, I don't know, I love Charlotte she's my pride and joy but I don't know about Harry, I just wonder whether it was supposed to be like this." Ginny took her over to a picnic blanket that was laid out on the floor with all her favourite foods and they sat down and ate together.

"Hermione you were always meant to be with Harry. He will do great things with you at his side." "But it's so hard, I feel like I stole him from you, I heard you were the love of his life, I don't know where I fit in." Ginny smiled and continued.

"Harry and I were meant to have Charlotte and you were meant to meet Draco and you were meant to fall for Sirius but more importantly you were meant to be with Harry after all those things had happened. Its important that you understand everything has happened for a reason Hermione."

"Its just so confusing, Draco only used me to get to Harry." Gin popped a strawberry into her mouth and smiled at her.

"No Draco was in your life to force Harry to see how much he wanted you, how much he loved you and also to push him to become the next Minister of Magic. Draco was an integral part of that plan Hermione." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, she felt so insignificant in the whole scheme of things. Life was decided for her long before she even knew about it.

"I just can't believe it Ginny, it feels like everything is planned out for me and I have no say or no free will."

"No you do have free will but there are things that are bigger than us Mione, things that are necessary for life to go on. You can decide where you live, what house you live in, how you get married..." Ginny raised an eyebrow at that one.

"... but who you marry, how life pans out and the people that come into your life to touch your soul are all planned out for you. Luna for example, I sent her to you because you were so lost without me. You just didn't connect with anyone like we did so I sent you Luna and Zac and funny thing about that, Zac will be a lovely son in law for you one day." Ginny laughed but Hermione was gobsmacked and all she could say was one thing,

"I was so lost without you, I missed you and needed you so much over the last few years." Hermione started crying and Ginny took her hand and held it.

"Hermione I never left you, when you felt a bit stronger and reasoned with yourself, that was me guiding you sweetheart. I never left you and I never will."

The tears were falling down her face but she felt better knowing that she never left her.

"After almost losing you, Luna will go into research and make a new potion that will help muggle borns to have safe pregnancies from now on. She will credit it all to you, she is truly a great friend."

"What about Harry, where does he stand in all of this?" Hermione was curious.

"Harry was and always will be the only man for you as will you be the only woman for him. He loves you with such deep passion that it consumes his soul. He will be the first to admit that he can't control his passion and desire for you and it makes him make crazy decisions."

Hermione nodded, "yeah the pregnancy."

"Umm sorry that was set long before his crazy desires took over Hermione. Harry had nothing to do with that conception, James, you'll name him James, is the tie between the two of you other wise you would of stayed with Sirius and spent the rest of your life with him." Hermione gasped now she was totally confused.

"Hang on, I would have stayed with Sirius? How the hell does that work in the larger plan?"

Ginny smiled and continued, "Hermione Draco came into your life so Harry could see how much he loved you but you weren't ready to see it yet. You hadn't experienced that consuming love before, you certainly didn't feel it with Draco, but you needed to feel it or otherwise you wouldn't know you felt it with Harry too. So Sirius stepped in and filled that part of your life you hadn't experienced yet. Right from the first day you met him sparks flew between you and it was only a matter of time before Sirius fell in love with you and you fell for him too. You needed to grow so you could handle Harry's deep all consuming love. Didn't you think it was funny that you did things with Harry that you would of normally had to think through for weeks and weeks Hermione." Hermione looked at her and was clearly confused.

"Hermione you decided to sleep with Harry in a matter of hours, you married him on a day's notice. Every important thing you did with Harry you did on a whim, on a minutes notice, that's because deep down you knew it was right. You know in your heart that you love him just as much as he loves you but you were scared. Too afraid to get hurt, too afraid to put it all out there. You just need to let go and enjoy your life Hermione, stop thinking he is going to leave you, he loves you more than he can show you and he is on the verge of dying right now thinking that he won't hold you again. Stop being afraid to feel and love Hermione, you both deserve to be happy and life is too short to spend your time thinking that its a business arrangement." Hermione gasped in between her tears,

"But how could someone like him love someone like me?" Ginny laughed at her comment and then a serious look crossed her face.

"He thinks the same thing about you every day Hermione, he wonders how someone as beautiful and caring and kind as you could possibly love someone who is so broken. He comes across as confident and in control but he is nothing like that at all. He prays every night that he will be enough for you, he prays that you would find it in your heart to love him even half as much as he loves you. He prays every night that the dreams in your mind would be of him and not someone else. He doesn't know of your feelings for Sirius, he thinks you still think of Draco and it kills him, it breaks his heart every night. The feelings you have for Sirius are different to Harry's, they are real don't get me wrong but they are different and when Sirius meets someone he will realise it too."

Hermione couldn't believe Harry still had those feelings deep inside of him and she felt terrible that she never reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere. She thought more about what Ginny said and she wasn't sure she didn't want an answer to her next question but she asked anyway.

"So Sirius will meet someone and fall in love, will he marry?" Ginny smiled again and nodded, "Yes thanks to you actually. You will introduce him to a lady who will be his new love and they will be so matched even you will wonder why you thought otherwise. It will take him a while because you were his first love, but he will and he will be so happy."

"I don't know that I'm ready for that yet? Is that terribly selfish of me? Its so hard because I do love Harry, like you said its so consuming its takes over my life but I still think of Sirius, ...often." Ginny grabbed her hand and said no, "It's not time yet Hermione, you still need to work through your feelings. Sirius is starting to see that he can never have you for fear of losing Harry and Harry is terribly important to him. That's why he never took it that one step further with you, its not that he didn't want to, it was just that he couldn't. Each hug he pulled back first and the kisses that never followed through."

Hermione was trying to process all this new information and Ginny knew it.

"What about Charlotte, is she happy with me?" Hermione choked on the words and Ginny smiled and told her yes, she is where she was meant to be.

"Hermione there will only be bits of this information that you will remember and when something happens it will be a bit like deja vu." Hermione nodded again and then the two girls sat in silence for a while.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah sweetie what is it?"

"What is happening right now and where is my baby?" she said touching her stomach.

"They took him out and he is doing marvellously he is a special child too Hermione and he will be such a pleasure for you both. Charlotte is putting a lot of energy into him and they will be extremely close. You are still struggling to pull through and Harry and Sirius have made a vigil by your bed both feeling the pain of possibly losing you. You will pull through though and you will be back to normal quite quickly." Hermione nodded again and then she looked back down the hallway towards the two doors that were locked.

"What's behind those two doors Ginny, my future?" Ginny looked down and then said yes quite confidently.

"What do you mean? Why are there two? Is there a choice for me to make?" Ginny shook her head and stood up, she put out her hand and Hermione grabbed it. They both walked towards the hallway and then stood in the middle of the two doors.

"This door is mine Hermione, I go back to where I am now and that door is yours, you go back to your body and recover with your beautiful children and your husband who loves you and deserves your love." Ginny walked over to her door and turned around to see Hermione looking slightly panicked.

"I don't want you to go yet Ginny, I miss you so much." Hermione was crying so hard she didn't believe she could let go of Ginny for a second time.

"I don't think I can say goodbye again Ginny?" Hermione put out her hand and Ginny smiled and walked towards her. She pulled her in for a hug and then kissed her cheek.

"Just remember every time you see a rainbow that's me smiling down on you, putting some colour into your life after the darkness that proceeded it. Remember that I have never left you and never will my friend." Ginny kissed her again and wiped away her tears. She walked over and opened the left door and Hermione looked in and saw herself laying in the hospital bed with Harry sitting on her bed holding her hand, Sirius was sitting in the large chair watching her and Charlotte and Luna were asleep in a makeshift bed.

"They all look so sad."

"They are dying inside Hermione, they are all counting each breath hoping the next one won't be the last. Harry's on the edge and it will only take a skip of your breath for him to totally lose it. Charlotte has faith her mummy will not leave her like I did and she can't wait to go home to play with her brother. Luna is dying inside too hoping she won't lose her best friend but as we speak she is already running ideas in her head about the new tests and potions she will make to ensure this never happens again. Sirius is praying to everyone that he doesn't have to console his Godson for the loss of the love of his life and of course his own pain is consuming his soul. They all need you Hermione, you have always felt like the outsider but you are the glue that keeps this little family together. None of them would survive long without you and luckily they don't have to. Its time to go back and start living again." Hermione nodded even though she couldn't take her eyes off her little family, Luna and Sirius included. She started to take a step but turned around to Ginny one last time, "Will I see you again?" "Not for a long time Mione and I'm happy about that?" Ginny laughed and Hermione smiled. "I love you Ginny, I always will and thank you for making me see what I had before I lost it all." Ginny smiled and then she started drifting back towards the other door and Hermione watched as the door opened and she saw Ginny's dad and brother there on the inside of the door waiting for Ginny to return. The door closed gently and the last thing Hermione saw was Ginny's beautiful smile. She turned around and took a step forward and it felt like she was falling, she closed her eyes and floated down.

The next thing she saw was the white flickering lights on the hospital room ceiling above her bed and she glanced over to see Harry sitting next to her. She lifted her hand and touched his and then she heard Harry scream to Sirius and the others that she was awake. Sirius jumped up and hugged his Godson and the relief was evident on his face. Luna was crying and hugging everyone and Charlotte was smiling her brightest smile. Sirius grabbed Charlotte and Luna and went to go and get the Healers but Harry wasn't going to move away from her side.

"Where's James?" she mumbled out but Harry heard her.

"Sweetheart, he is fine, he is making great progress, just get better ok?" The tears were streaming down his face and she slowly lifted her hand to wipe the tears away and Harry grabbed her hand and cried into it.

"I thought I lost you Mione, I nearly died myself. I couldn't even think of bringing up the kids without you." Harry was still crying and Hermione again wiped his tears away.

"This was all my fault Hermione, I nearly killed you by having my baby, you nearly died." Harry was on the verge of hysteria by this stage.

"Harry," she mumbled out and he said yes, "Harry it's not your fault it was meant to be, I wouldn't change anything. I love you." Harry stared at her, she had never said it before and he was sure he misheard.

"Did you just say...?" Hermione nodded and smiled, "Yes Harry I love you." Harry leant forward and hugged her so tightly and said to her, "I love you so much Mrs Potter, you are my life you know that?" Hermione nodded and then as she moved again to clear away his tears the Healers came rushing in. Scans and tests were done and it was nearly an hour before she could talk to anyone again. They brought the baby in in his special bed so she could see him and she was so pleased he was so strong. Charlotte spent her time holding his hand and when one nurse told her not to, Hermione said her brother needs his big sister and she is to hold him as often as she likes. It was days before she could actually sit up and talk to everyone and it was nice to be able to have time with Luna during the day without the boys.

"Luna thank you for everything, I know you haven't been working and just staying here with me, so thank you from the bottom of my heart." Luna hugged her friend and told her about the details of her eight day sleep. Hermione smiled as she watched her chat on and on and thanked Ginny for bringing her into her life. That afternoon Sirius arrived before Harry and when he walked in he wasn't sure whether to stay or not but she smiled at him and patted the side of the bed next to her and he walked over and sat down.

"You gave us quite the scare."

"I'm sorry." Sirius looked at her and the frustration was evident on his face. Hermione lifted her hand and stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch.

"I've never seen Harry like that Hermione, I thought he was going to die right here watching you. It killed me to watch it." Hermione nodded and then asked him a question he wasn't expecting.

"How do you feel about everything?" Sirius looked at her and he stood up and walked over to the window.

"I kept thinking I was going to watch you die. I kept thinking about Harry, Charlotte and Luna and how they would cope but then I thought about me, how would I cope? How do I lose someone who is so special to me?"

"What did you come up with?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I didn't come up with any thing I just prayed you wouldn't die, I prayed I wouldn't have to deal with it and I prayed that Goodbye wasn't the last word I spoke to you. I needed you to come back because he needs you so much Hermione." Sirius continued looking out of the window and Hermione spoke again,

"Only him? Not you too?" Hermione looked at him and he turned around to look at her.

"Yes me too, it was and always will be me too Hermione but I have to reign it in, Harry is deeply upset that I don't visit and I can't and won't avoid you any longer. Plus I can't stay away from you anymore either."

"Good I'm glad but I have to tell you something Sirius," Sirius nodded and told her he already knew about the wedding and she nodded too but looked down at her hands. He walked back over to the bed and sat down and she looked up at him.

"I am happy if you are Hermione?" Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes Sirius I am happy, Harry does truly love me and I understand that now and I love him too." Sirius couldn't believe how it hurt to hear those words but also he felt relief, relief for Harry.

".. but on some level I love you too Sirius although I love him more. Does that make sense?" Hermione looked at him and she was very relieved to see he smiled. "Yes strangely it does Hermione. I feel happy that you are happy and I'm pleased that I am not in love with someone who hates me." Hermione laughed and told him she could never hate him. Sirius took her hand and went to kiss the back of her hand but changed his mind and leant forward and kissed her forehead like he always did. At that moment Harry walked in and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Finally you two worked out your differences now can we go back to being a real family?" Sirius smiled and nodded and so did Hermione. Harry walked up and kissed her on the lips and then put some more gifts on the side of her bed.

"I have great news Hermione, James is doing so well they told us as soon as your ready to leave he can come home with us." Hermione was so pleased, she couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

It took another week and the little family went home. Harry decided on having a welcome home party but Hermione convinced him to wait a few months and make it a christening party for James, The time flew by and the party was enormous. They had announced to the press that they were married and they had children and they were surprisingly supportive. Luna and Hermione pulled the whole thing together and it was a huge success. Hermione introduced Sirius to a friend of hers from the hospital, Julia who was originally Draco's secretary and they seemed to hit it off straight away. Luna and Neville had a great time as well and while everyone was talking in the lounge, the door bell went off and Harry went to answer it. Hermione was standing close by and she watched Harry's face change at the person who was at the door. She walked over and saw Ron Weasley standing there.

"Umm Ron what is it you wanted?" Hermione asked as she could see her husband was reigning in his temper.

"Hi Hermione I came to apologise for everything that happened last year and I wanted to congratulate you Harry on becoming Minister and your new family. Umm Calloway and Malfoy were both charged and convicted of killing my father and brother last week. I felt I owed you an apology." Harry nodded and then Hermione asked him to give them a couple of seconds. She stepped outside with Ron and sat down on the verandah chairs.

"Why did you come here today Ron?" Ron looked nervously at her but continued on.

"Lately I have been having these dreams that I need to make amends, its like something is telling me its important. I know it sounds stupid but I just wanted to come." Hermione smiled and knew that Ginny was guiding her in the direction she needed to go.

"OK Ron thank you for coming and leave Harry up to me, I will get him to come around." Ron smiled and nodded and then stood up to leave. He looked at Hermione and asked her one final question, "Do you think she would have ever forgiven me?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes I know she did Ron, she would never hold a grudge its not her style." Ron smiled and as his face was going red she knew he was choking up so she let him go. She watched him leave and then she felt two arms around her waist and she immediately hugged his arms.

"Harry do you ever feel that you are in the right place at the right time and everything is just perfect?" Harry snuggled into her shoulder and then spoke, "Yes Hermione every single day that I see your smile and see you with our children and every single time you tell me you love me." Hermione smiled and looked up to see the most brightest glistening rainbow she had ever seen.

EPILOGUE

_Dear Diary, _

_I am sitting here looking out over the grounds of the Potter Estate and I can't help but think back. Mum ended up having two more kids after James, Rosebud and Lukey-Boy, better known as Rose and Luke. Mum could only have them after my mother in law (Luna Longbottom) invented the new research drug that helped people like my mum, a muggle-born, to have babies to really strong magical people like dad. _

_Dad ended up staying on as Minister for years and years and last year he was awarded the Longest serving Minister of all times. James, my brother took over last year at the ceremony and me, Dad and Mum couldn't of been prouder._

_My grandad Sirius met a nice lady, Julia a friend of mum's and they ended up getting married. They are happy and even though it took him a long time to be able to talk to mum without having to leave the room, he is finally happy._

_Mum and Dad don't know it but I am a Seer and I saw every thing that has got them to where they are today. Grandad and Mum were really close but after she nearly lost James and she spoke to my biological mother in her dream-like coma, she realised how much she truly loved my dad and they have been inseparable ever since._

_Dad did confess to Mum that he knew about Grandad and her relationship and even though they never told me, nothing gets passed me. I must admit even I shed a tear when I saw that conversation in my dream. Dad told Mum he never said anything because he stood to loose the most, his Godfather and the love of his life. So touching my father but he was honest and sincere._

_It took a while but we started visiting my maternal grandmother, Molly Weasley. As a child I didn't understand it but being the person I am it didn't take long for me to get the whole picture. Dad slowly made amends with Uncle Ron and he then took us over to meet the rest of the family. It was nice having Christmas's together and Uncle Ron's daughter which is my cousin Felicity is my best friend._

_I am happily married to my long time best friend Zachary Longbottom and we are expecting twin girls in another two months. We have named them Ginerva and Hermione after the two women who made me who I am today. We are super excited but not as much as mum and dad are._

_Over the years Mum and Dad never doubted their love for one another and all of us lived a life that they write about in Fairytales._

_Love _

_Charlotte Potter-Longbottom_


End file.
